Promesses Erronées
by alana chantelune
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Robin4. UA de Promesses Tenues, traduit par Fenice. Dans un monde en guerre contre Voldemort, James Potter infiltre Azkaban comme prisonnier. Mais ce qu'il va découvrir est pour lui la pire des choses... Resistera t-il à Voldemort
1. Prologue

**Titre **:** Promesses Erronées - ****The** Alternate Unbroken Universe.****

**Auteur** : The SARS Entity

**Traduction** : alana chantelune

**Correction** : la géniale **Fenice** qui m'a fait découvrir le superbe travail de Robin !!!! Elle m'a beta-reader ça en deux temps trois mouvements !

**Note :** Le compte "_The__ SARS Entity" a été créé dans un seul but : poster l'histoire "Promises Mistaken" (morceau de l'Unbroken Universe- communément appelée PM) écrite par Robin4, Sara, et Sailor Sol._

Un jour, Sara, alias Telpewen, décida d'écrire sa propre vision de Promesses Mistaken, dont Robin4 annonçait la  venue, connaissant juste la trame principale (James se retrouve à Azkaban et se fait torturer). Puis elle l'a envoyé à Robin, Robin, qui est tout de suite tombée amoureuse de "CA", et bientôt Sara a été invitée à co-écrire l'histoire.

Et puis, Sailor Sol a été invitée à les rejoindre, et elles ont créé ce groupe. SARS signifie donc : Sara And Robin-Sol.  (A une période, certains croyaient que Robin et Sol étaient la même personne car elles sont dans la même école militaire, mais ont deux ans ( ?) de différence.)   
Vous en voulez plus sur Robin4 ? Allez lire les traductions de ses oeuvres : "_Je préfère la mort au déshonneur_", par Izabel, "_Promesses Tenues_", par Fenice, et mes propres traductions : "_Grim__ Dawn_", et les petits textes en rapport avec l'Unbrocken Universe, "_Ne M'Oublie Pas_", "_Ceux Qui Restent Derrière_", et "_Promesses Forgées_" de Sailor Sol.

Pour Sailor Sol et Telpewen, je ne peux que vous indiquer leurs pages persos…

Sinon, je ne sais pas si je vais traduire ce texte avec rapidité. Il est très dur, vous verrez…

**Introduction et Avertissement :**

Presque toutes les histoires commencent par la question : "Et si?". _Promesses Tenues, qui ouvre l'Unbroken Universe, en est un exemple classique. _Promesses Erronées_ est ce qui arrive quand l'auteur fait face à un choix. Le chapitre 10 de __Promesses Tenues était un tel choix pour Robin4. _

Vous vous rappelez la courte scène dans le chapitre 10 ("A la recherche de ton vrai moi ") quand Arabella et James se querellent pour savoir qui infiltrera Azkaban. Arabella, comme nous le savons, a gagné—mais pendant un long moment, Robin était prête à ce que ce soit James qui y aille. _Promesses Erronées expose ceci._

Si vous n'avez pas lu _Promesses Tenues_, cette histoire n'aura pas beaucoup de sens pour vous. Vous ne comprendrez pas comment James et Lily Potter sont en vie, comment Lord Voldemort a prit Azkaban, comment Albus Dumbledore est devenu Ministre de la Magie. **Si vous êtes complètement étranger à '_l'Unbrocken Universe', je vous suggère de lire, au moins, les dix premiers chapitres de Promesses Tenues_. **

De plus, comme à partir du chapitre 3 ça devient franchement horrible, je ne vais pas traduire ça super vite… Je me suis sentie mal à la lecture, je vous jure… Mais je traduirai…

Et maintenant, Robin4, Telepwen, et Sailor Sol présentent:

**Promises Mistaken - Promesses Erronées**

**L'Unbrocken Universe Alternatif**

**Partie Une : Un Problème de Méthode**

« C'est moi qui vais le faire, James », dit calmement Arabella. 

Elle vit les yeux noisette de son ancien élève s'élargir de surprise. La lumière du soleil entrait par la fenêtre et ça faisait du bien. Ils travaillaient depuis l'aube et prévoyaient des raids dans la soirée. La lumière rendait James plus jeune qu'il ne l'était, presque comme il était quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois il y avait plus de treize ans maintenant. Mais la lumière ne pouvait pas cacher qu'il était malheureux. Avant que son self-contrôle d'Auror ne se réimpose, sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise et James l'avait regardé comme si soudainement elle avait une deuxième tête. Il lui fallut un mois avant qu'il ne puisse parler de nouveau mais elle ne le laissa pas le faire. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait dire de toutes façons.

« Vous êtes le moins bien placé pour le faire », dit sévèrement la directrice du département d'application des lois magiques. « Vous le savez, James ».

« Et pourquoi pas ?» réussit-il à articuler sans la quitter des yeux. 

Elle était assise sur son bureau, d'une manière peu conventionnelle que peu de femmes de son âge auraient osé adopter. Arabella était initialement venue pour parler de la version finale du plan de James pour Azkaban, dont le nom de code était « brise-glace ». Elle n'avait pas été surprise qu'il se porte volontaire pour le réaliser. Si elle connaissait suffisamment le chef des Aurors, elle mesurait, encore mieux que lui, les risques d'une telle opération. C'était peut-être le seul avantage de l'âge. Elle sourit légèrement. _Tu es comme un fils pour moi, James Potter, mais parfois tu es l'homme le plus stupide que je n'ai jamais rencontré._

« Et bien, à part le fait que Lily me tuerait si je vous laissais y aller, il y a votre personnalité ».

Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais elle l'interrompit facilement et gentiment :

« Les gens ont besoin de héros, James. Acceptez que vous êtes celui de la communauté magique actuelle. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous perdre maintenant." Elle commença à continuer, mais James la coupa.

"C'est mon plan, 'Bella. Mon idée folle." Il la regarda dans les yeux, et elle vit une détermination qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier. "Je ne peux demander à personne de faire quelque chose que je n'aurait pas fait en premier…"

Arabella déglutit difficilement. "Et si vous échouez?"

"Alors je mourrai. C'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre." La voix de James était plus froide qu'elle ne s'y était attendue, et les arguments d'Arabella avaient un goût de cendres dans sa bouche. Il _connaissait _les risques, et les affronterait de toute façon. Elle inspira difficilement.

"Je ne peux pas vous faire renoncer, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non." Son ancien étudiant sourit sombrement. "Nous pouvons nous disputer à propos de ça si vous voulez, mais à la fin, le résultat sera le même. Je _dois y aller, 'Bella. Je ne peux demander à personne d'autre de le faire. Je ne peux simplement pas."_


	2. Jour Un

**Jour Un **

James ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, et la première sensation qu'il enregistra fut la douleur. Son corps lui faisait mal de partout, voulait trembler et frémir d'épuisement. La deuxième chose qu'il sentit fut les ténèbres et le désespoir humide et froid d'Azkaban. Son âme hurla immédiatement de terreur, répondant par un désespoir instinctif d'Auror, mais son intellect combattit ce sentiment, et se réjouit. Il devait le faire. Il était peut-être Chef de la Division des Aurors et membre du Cercle Intérieur de l'Ordre, mais il devait le faire. Il avait infiltré avec succès la prison des sorciers, était entré dans la forteresse de Voldemort et avait amené ses armes à l'intérieur. Beaucoup auraient traité son plan risqué d'impossible de téméraire, ils l'avaient tous considéré ainsi. Mais envers et contre tous, il avait réussit.

D'une profonde respiration, il tenta de bannir ses peurs insistantes. Mais cela ne marcha pas comme prévu. Il avait si froid.

James cligna des yeux, essayant de détailler son environnement. C'était dur, et très sombre ; de nouveau, il frissonna, plus frigorifié qu'il ne l'avait été dans tous ses souvenirs. Son esprit en savait assez pour attribuer cette sensation aux effets des Détraqueurs, mais même ainsi, il n'y avait pas moyen de combattre ou d'oublier le froid. James n'avait encore jamais été en présence de Détraqueurs sans sa baguette, et c'était effrayant. Il avait si froid.

Finalement, sa vision se clarifia, et il estima rapidement la situation. Il avait une semaine à survivre avant de pouvoir agir, et il savait que ça ne serait pas facile. Peut-être Arabella avait eut raison en pensant que c'était prendre trop de risque**s**, mais encore une fois, James savait qu'il était un excellent appât. Voldemort le haïssait avec une passion que seul son dégoût pour Dumbledore pouvait (peut-être) surpasser. Leur inimitié était personnelle, maintenant, après que James ait dirigé les efforts des Aurors contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis si longtemps. Et peut-être était-ce naturel, aussi : était-ce autre chose que normal pour l'Héritier de Gryffondor de combattre l'Héritier de Serpentard ?

Il chassa ces pensées pour mesurer sa position. Regardant autour sa petite cellule (elle ne pouvait pas faire plus de six pieds sur six de côté) et à travers les barreaux de la porte, James réalisa rapidement qu'il était dans une des cellules de plus haute sécurité de la prison. En fait, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, il était l'occupant actuel de la Cellule Numéro 2, qui était la deuxième cellule la mieux protégée de toute la prison. Autrefois, elle avait été la demeure de Bellatrix Lestrange après sa capture n 1981. Désormais, apparemment, c'était la sienne. _Temporairement, _se rappela James. Il essaya de sourire, mais échoua lamentablement tandis qu'il frissonnait de nouveau.

Lentement, il se remit sur ses pieds, trébuchant et se réprimandant lui-même pour être si téméraire. Comme s'il ne savait pas qu'il ne devait pas se lever aussi vite. Les effets consécutifs au Sortilège Doloris ajoutaient faiblesse et vertige à la douleur. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir exactement combien de fois il avait été frappé avant de finalement s'évanouir, et il ne se rappelait pas non plus combien de temps il était resté évanoui. Mais James savait que cela devait être mauvais. Ca prendrait des heures avant que les effets ne disparaissent—en présumant, bien sûr, qu'il n'affronte pas quelque chose de pire durant ce temps.

Cette pensée ramena le froid, et alors que James frissonnait, il recula instinctivement de l'énorme porte d'acier qui fermait sa cellule. Des ombres bougèrent à l'extérieur, et il entendit un souffle rauque. C'était le son de la mort qui approchait.

Rassembler ses forces ne l'aida pas.

_"C'est fini pour Sirius, James—"_

_"Quoi?" La question explosa d'elle-même, mais il savait déjà ce que cela voulait dire._

_Chaque mot semblait causer une immense douleur à Remus, et ses yeux hantés, effrayés, étaient un affront au calme habituel de Remus. "Il y avait des signes de lutte—c'était des Mangemorts, ça devait être ça—J'ai prévenu Dumbledore, et j'ai essayé de—"_

"Non!" _Son cœur se brisa. Tranché en deux. Déchiré. Il avait envoyé son meilleur ami à la mort._

Des mains froides l'agrippèrent, et son esprit chancela. Les souvenirs l'assaillirent, submergeant sa conscience et lui retirant la capacité de se rappeler où il était, qui il était, ou même ce pour quoi il luttait. _Lily._

_Inconsciente. Sanglante et presque morte. Des Mangemorts avaient essayé de la capturer, avaient presque réussit, bien qu'elle se soit défendue. Ils la voulaient parce que Voldemort la voulait, avait besoin de Lily pour l'avoir _lui. _Elle avait voulu servir d'appât, et était presque morte à cause de ça… Ceux de St Mangouste ne savaient toujours pas si elle vivrait. James sentit son monde s'écrouler alors qu'il tenait un Harry de trois ans dans ses bras, en larmes  parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa maman ne pouvait pas répondre._

_Et dans le lit à côté, il y avait Remus, avec qui elle était aller déjeuner, et qui était presque mort pour la sauver._

_Dans les cauchemars de James, Remus mourait toujours. Dans ses cauchemars, il les perdait tous les deux._

_Tout comme il avait perdu Sirius._

Avait-il crié? Une voix froide lui fit presque reprendre conscience pendant un moment. Mais il faisait trop froid. Des mains froides glacées le soulevèrent — un souffle bruyant résonnait à ses oreilles, et James lutta pour se concentrer. Alors que les Détraqueurs le traînaient en avant, il entendit Voldemort rire.

Le trajet jusqu'à la salle d'interrogation fut confus. Ténèbres, douleur, froid et souvenirs l'assaillirent. A chaque pas, James tentait de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, sachant qu'il aurait besoin de chaque morceau de conscience et de courage qu'il pourrait trouver pour faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort entendait le faire craquer, le briser, mais il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il devait être fort, pour protéger les secrets de l'Ordre… sans mentionner tous les braves sorciers et sorcières qui travaillaient pour lui dans la Division des Aurors. Il ne pouvait les trahir. Il devait être fort.

Il lutta pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration quand les Détraqueurs le forcèrent à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil d'interrogation, et avant que James puisse même penser à se battre, des chaînes brûlantes s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes, de ses bras, de sa poitrine et de son cou. Il s'étrangla une fois, essayant de respirer malgré la soudaine étreinte de sa poitrine, mais le rire haut-perché venant de devant lui rappela à James qu'il avait de plus gros problèmes.

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux.

"James Potter," murmura Voldemort. "L'invincible, incorruptible, et indomptable James Potter. Bienvenue à Azkaban, _Gryffondor_."

Affronter ces yeux rouges était difficile, mais il le fit de la façon la plus provocante possible. Qu'il soit maudit s'il craquait. Pas maintenant ; ni jamais.

"Rien à dire, Potter?" se moqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Non."

Un rire fila à travers la pièce, et il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Debouts à l'angle opposé, se tenaient Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, les deux plus cinglés et plus loyaux supporters de Voldemort. Leur présence, il le savait, était un très mauvais signe, surtout quand sa future santé était concernée. Voldemort sourit, toutefois. "Je suspecte que cela changera bientôt."

"Je suis sûr que c'est ce que vous aimez vous dire," répliqua James avant qu'il puisse penser mieux. Bien qu'il aime se rendre provoquant et brave, il savait que cela ne pouvait que rendre cette semaine la plus longue et la plus douloureuse de sa vie—

_"Endoloris!"_

James hurla alors que son corps se convulsait, se tordant de souffrance, solidement tenu par les chaînes et avec nul part où aller. Immédiatement, un voile rouge tomba devant ses yeux et il eut l'impression que chaque nerf de son corps allait exploser. Il savait que ceci durait, mais il n'y prêtait plus attention. Tout ce qui comptait était la douleur. Il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. James avait été soumis au Sortilège Doloris auparavant, mais ça n'avait jamais été si dur ; ça n'avait jamais duré si longtemps. Son corps se convulsa en un effort désespéré pour échapper à l'agonie, mais les chaînes le retinrent. Tout ce qui existait n'était que douleur brûlante.

Finalement, cela finit, et il s'effondra d'épuisement, tremblant. Avant que sa vision ne se reprécise, pourtant, Voldemort parla. D'une certaine façon, on aurait dit que la voix sifflante du Seigneur des Ténèbres parlait directement dans sa tête.

"Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt à céder maintenant, Potter," chuchota Voldemort. "C'était juste une leçon de politesse." Le ricanement virulent ressemblait encore plus à un sifflement. "Souviens-toi, toutefois, que tout le monde cède. C'est seulement une question de temps et de méthode."

James se força à ouvrir les yeux et se retrouva à regarder directement dans les yeux du monstre. Le visage de Voldemort était seulement à quelques centimètres du sien, et malgré lui, James recula. Pourtant, il essaya de projeter de la force dans sa voix. "Je me moque de ce que vous me ferez," répliqua t-il. "Je ne trahirai pas mes amis."

"J'ai déjà entendu ça avant," ricana Voldemort. Soudain, une main froide frotta gentiment sa joue gauche, faisant lutter James pour reculer même en sachant que les chaînes le retiendraient. "Et à la fin, James, je pense que tu les trahiras. En fait, tu feras tout ce que je te demanderai, y compris me servir."

"Jamais." Mais la peur lui tordit les boyaux. Il lui avait déjà offert ce pouvoir, une fois, et il avait refusé—qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire penser Voldemort qu'il accepterait cette fois? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait manqué?

"Jamais est un très, _très_ long moment…" Un souffle froid et vicié souffla sur son visage.

"Pas assez long," grogna t-il. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, et James se sentait vraiment effrayé à présent

Voldemort sourit. "Peut-être." Il fit un pas en arrière, se tournant face à la porte. "Mais peut-être pas. _Amenez-le_."

James cligna des yeux de confusion alors que deux Détraqueurs entraient dans la pièce, sachant que les effets secondaires du sortilège de torture ralentissaient son cerveau. Entre eux, les Détraqueurs traînait et tiraient à demi un sorcier avachi, dont la robe était en lambeaux et dont la forme émaciée était couverte de sang. Quand il le jetèrent au sol, James aperçut des cheveux noirs, enchevêtrés et crasseux qui encadraient un visage émacié et meurtri—mais il aurait reconnu les traits crispés et douloureux n'importe où. Même si son esprit pouvait difficilement le croire, son cœur hurla la vérité.

_"Sirius !"_

De pâles yeux bleus battirent pour s'ouvrir, et James vit les lèvres craquelées et en sang commencer à se mouvoir, mais il ne lui fut même pas donné une chance.

_"Endoloris !"_

Sirius hurla d'une voix enrouée et son corps sursauta de douleur sur le sol, tombant durement sur le béton avec un craquement écœurant. James aussi était en train de crier, hurlant désespérément à Voldemort d'arrêter, hurlant obscénités et insultes contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le vain espoir que Voldemort s'occupe de lui à la place—mais le Sortilège de Silence de Bellatrix Lestrange le frappa, et même si sa bougea s'évertuait férocement, aucun son n'en sortait. Après un moment, James cessa d'essayer, et put seulement regarder, impuissant, alors que son meilleur ami hurla de souffrance.

Voldemort le tint sous le sortilège durant un long moment. Quand il en termina finalement, James n'avait d'yeux que pour Sirius, qui était étendu à terre, tremblant de façon maladive, sa respiration pénible et saccadée. L'esprit de James n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux, mais il savait que ce n'était pas un mensonge. Sirius n'était presque pas reconnaissable: il était aussi maigre qu'un squelette, meurtri, martyrisé et ensanglanté au-delà de ce que tout ce que James n'avait jamais vu avant. Ses bras étaient attachés derrière lui, mais le droit formait un angle bizarre, de toute évidence brisé. Tout comme sa jambe droite, que James pouvait voir enflée de façon bizarre, et saigner salement au-dessus du genou. Une profonde coupure couvrait l'arrière de cette jambe, et James pensa apercevoir l'os qui sortait.

"Espèce de salaud," murmura t-il.

A un moment, le Sortilège de Silence devait avoir été levé, parce que Voldemort se tourna vers lui avec un sourire, ayant clairement entendu l'angoisse dans sa voix. "Est-ce 'jamais' est assez longtemps pour voir ton meilleur ami souffrir encore plus?"

Sur le sol, Sirius toussa faiblement, gémissant doucement de douleur. James se sentit si impuissant, attaché sur le fauteuil et incapable de bouger, d'agir—et c'était son meilleur ami allongé sur le sol dans cette flaque de sang, le meilleur ami qu'il avait envoyé à la mort dix ans auparavant… _Oh, Seigneur… Je ne peux pas _faire _ça! Sirius…_ Il regarda son ami, à peine capable de croire qu'il était même là, que Sirius avait survécut pendant si longtemps… _Voldemort l'a gardé en vie et, pendant dix ans, il a souffert._ Des larmes brouillèrent la vue de James, mais il était incapable de s'en préoccuper. _Comment avons-nous pu ne pas savoir ? Comment aie-je pu l'abandonner à cet enfer ?_

"Veux-tu vraiment qu'il en ait davantage?" demanda doucement Voldemort, se tenant de nouveau tout prêt de lui.

"Vous savez que non," murmura douloureusement James.

"Alors accepte de me servir." Ca avait l'air si simple, et James sentit son cœur se rétracter sous l'attaque du choix.

Il cligna des yeux et une larme roula le long de sa joue. "Je ne peux pas…"

_"Endoloris."_

De nouveau, cela ne lui fut pas destiné à lui, mais à Sirius, qui hurlait faiblement dans l'agonie. James vit rouge, et le mélange de l'inquiétude, de la souffrance, et de la colère fit craquer ses nerfs. Il lutta aveuglément contre ses chaînes, sans se soucier de la douleur, seulement qu'il devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour aider Sirius.

"Soyez[i1] maudit!" hurla t-il furieusement. "Laissez-le! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi de toute façon, bon sang? _Laissez-le!_"

Sur un hochement de tête de Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange leva sa baguette et parla d'une voix froide. _"Endoloris!"_

Son sort frappa également Sirius, et James n'avait jamais entendu un homme crier comme son ami criait à présent. Son corps tressauta sur le sol quand le second sort le frappa, le projetant en l'air et le laissant retomber sur son visage. L'instinct premier de James le poussait à injurier davantage le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais le désespoir le stoppa à temps. Le corps de Sirius était déjà tourmenté et secoué sous l'influence de deux Sortilèges Doloris ; James était terrifié de ce qui lui arriverait si Voldemort indiquait à Rodolphus Lestrange d'en lancer un troisième. Il en savait assez pour savoir qu'un peu plus ou un peu plus longtemps tuerait n'importe quel homme, surtout un dans la condition de faiblesse de Sirius.

Des heures semblèrent passer avant que cela ne finisse, mais James savait que ça n'avait pas été aussi long. Des larmes humides brûlèrent ses joues comme il regardait son meilleur ami être torturé. Il écoutait les hurlements de Sirius diminuer, de faiblesse, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que de faibles cris issus de sa forme convulsée. Finalement, pourtant, Voldemort échangea un regard avec Bellatrix, et tous deux baissèrent leurs baguettes. Au sol, Sirius respirait à peine, et James pouvait entendre l'agonie que causait chaque respiration pour une goulée d'air.

"Ne faites pas ça," supplia James.

"Ah, mais je peux faire tout ce qui me plait," répondit Voldemort, marchant nonchalamment vers lui. "Tu as sûrement réaliser ça, maintenant?"

James garda le silence, luttant pour retenir ses larmes. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Sirius, qui était toujours étendu, sur le côté à présent de part les soubresauts erratiques de son corps, respirant en de douloureux hoquets. Voldemort s'arrêta immédiatement devant lui, de façon à ce qu'ils soient face à face encore une fois.

"Il y a une mince ligne entre la torture et la folie," dit-il doucement. "Toutefois, nous avons tout le temps de la pratiquer sur ton ami. Je l'ai gardé en vie, Potter, en préparation de ce jour. Il vivra aussi longtemps que je le désirerais, et souffrira pour chaque moment où tu me défieras." Le seigneur des Ténèbres sourit. "Je sais que tu ne te préoccupes pas de ta propre douleur. Mais pour quelque qu'un qui est plus important pour toi que ta propre vie? Tes principes survivront-ils à le voir torturer?"

James ne put regarder Voldemort il laissa son regard aller vers la forme tremblante de Sirius. Tellement de questions luttaient pour la prééminence dans son esprit, qui tournoyait follement sous la pression. Une partie de lui ne pouvait toujours pas croire que Sirius était vivant ; cela avait pris des années à James pour accepter la mort de son meilleur ami, et toute une vie avait semblé passer avant qu'il puisse accepter le fait que Sirius était parti. Mais maintenant son monde était sens dessus-dessous. Sirius n'était pas mort—Voldemort l'avait gardé en vie. Mais était-il vraiment vivant? Etait-il entier? Un homme pouvait-il survivre une décennie dans les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans voler en éclats, complètement brisé dans son cœur et dans son âme?

_Mais s'il est brisé, pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas su avant ?_ Demanda une petite voix dans sa tête. Sûrement, Voldemort l'aurait utilisé s'il en avait été capable… y'avait-il quelqu'un, même Sirius, qui puisse être si fort? Il avait toujours _su_ que Sirius serait mort sans céder, qu'il ne les aurait jamais trahi—mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose d'épouvantable.

"Prend ta décision rapidement ou regarde-le souffrir davantage."

James cilla. Il regardait Sirius, cherchant quelque signe de _vie_, quelque preuve que son ami restait plus que physiquement en vie. Mais même si Sirius était complètement broyé, James pourrait-il supporter de le voir encore blessé? Il déglutit difficilement. "Mais pourquoi vous me voulez tellement?"

"Tu connais la réponse à ça, Potter," siffla Voldemort. "N'essaie pas de gagner du temps."

Et il le savait. L'argument d'Arabella lui revint rapidement en mémoire, et James savait qu'elle avait raison. Même s'il n'avait jamais désiré en être un, il était un héro pour le Monde Magique. Lui, et quelques autres figures-clefs—comme Dumbledore, Arabella, et Remus—étaient des symboles autant qu'ils étaient humains. Ils étaient regardés comme un exemple. Ils dirigeaient non seulement par le pouvoir mais également par l'exemple… et s'il se détournait pour servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres (publiquement, sans aucun doute), toute confiance s'écroulerait et tout espoir serait détruit.

Il n'y avait pas que cela. Il savait presque tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'Ordre du Phénix. D'un seul geste de la main, il pouvait presque détruire la seule chance du côté de la Lumière dans cette guerre sanglante, qui durait depuis plus de vingt ans.

_Mais Sirius…_ Voldemort avait raison. Il ne pouvait supporter de le voir souffrir, et la respiration de Sirius devenait de plus en plus pénible.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres commença sourire. "Je…" murmura James, avalant avec difficulté sa salive. Il se haïssait pour ce qu'il allait faire, mais Sirius était plus que son frère, et il l'avait déjà abandonné une fois. "Je—"

"James…" Le murmure rauque fit tourner toutes les têtes dans la pièce vers Sirius qui crachait du sang. "Fais pas ça…"

_"Endoloris!"_ hurla Bellatrix alors même que James rugissait en protestation.

"Non!"

Sirius cria faiblement, et le cœur de James martelait dans sa poitrine. Sirius était là, quelque part, survivant contre toute attente. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il était toujours assez sain d'esprit pour comprendre l'enjeu—et le refuser. Une part irrationnelle de James voulait crier avec fureur à son ami, voulait lui dire qu'il ne méritait pas tout ça et que James ne se souciait pas de ce que cela lui coûterait pour le libérer… mais il ne pouvait pas. Sirius avait toujours lutté pour la même cause que lui, et James savait qu'ils étaient tous deux prêts à mourir pour ces convictions. Désormais, Sirius avait retiré le choix des mains de James.

Et c'était suffisant.

Il était trop faible pour tenir longtemps, maintenant. Mais après trente secondesSirius défaillit. James commença à soupirer de soulagement, mais alors Voldemort lança à Bellatrix par-dessus son épaule, tandis que ses yeux rouges restaient fixés sur James. "Ranime-le."

"Soyez maudit," murmura t-il.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit. "Il y a de nombreux moyens de le faire souffrir," dit doucement le monstre. "Avec moins de risque de folie que le Sortilège Doloris et autant de douleur. Il les connaît tous… et si tu penses que tu n'a jamais vu ton ami avoir peur, je te prouverai que tu as tort."

James ferma les yeux. Bellatrix en était à sa troisième tentative pour ranimer Sirius, et ça ne marchait toujours pas. Toujours, pourtant, un coin son esprit se rebellait. _Tu as tort,_ pensa t-il avec distance. _Je l'ai vu avoir peur. Une fois._ Mais c'était il y a longtemps, et jamais à cause de la douleur. Il ne voulait pas y croire, mais aucun homme, après dix ans—dix ans comme ça—il déglutit avec difficulté.

"Veux-tu qu'il souffre encore plus?"

Son cœur voulait renoncer. Il y avait son ami étendu sur le sol, un compagnon Maraudeur, son _frère._ Sirius reprenait lentement conscience et gémissait de douleur… James pouvait déjà le voir trembler de souffrance, et il vit Sirius tressaillir quand Bellatrix lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos. Il voulait tellement renoncer… mais il ne pouvait trahir Sirius de cette façon. Pas après qu'il ait combattu tant de temps contre tout ça.

James se mordit la lèvre, mais garda le silence.

La fureur déforma le visage de Voldemort, et une main froide s'étendit pour agripper son menton. "Tu le regretteras," siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa poigne se resserra jusqu'à ce que la douleur embrase la mâchoire de James et qu'elle le gêne pour respirer. Soudainement, pourtant, Voldemort et les chaînes le relâchèrent, mais avant que James puisse régir, deux Détraqueurs saisirent ses bras et le redressèrent. Son univers tournoya et James se sentit glacé, entendant des cris et les souvenirs résonner à ses oreilles. De nouveau, il put entendre l'ordre sifflant. "Mettez-le dans sa cellule. Qu'il puisse entendre son ami crier."

-----------------

Il n'y avait pas moyen d'estimer combine de temps avait passé, mais cette fois _c'était_ des heures. Pendant tout ce temps,  James resta assis dans le coin sombre de sa cellule,ses genoux recroquevillés sur sa poitrine et ses bras enroulés autour. Sa propre douleur persistante passait inaperçue. Il ne pouvait même pas remarquer la froideur distante des Détraqueurs. Tout ce que la conscience de James enregistrait, c'était les cris de Sirius.

Il souhaita presque être toujours là pour au moins savoir ce qui arrivait. Etre assis seul et sans aucune indication sur ce qui se passait, dans le noir était une pure torture ; savoir que Sirius était en train d'être torturé et ne même pas être capable d'être là pour son ami était le pire sentiment qu'il avait jamais expérimenté. James ne s'était jamais sentit aussi impuissant dans sa vie. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi désespéré ou coupable, non plus.

Après une éternité, les cris s'estompèrent, et moururent finalement. James frissonna et déglutit, se demandant si Sirius s'était évanoui et s'ils allaient simplement le ranimer pour lui causer encore plus de douleur. Mais il n'y eut rien pendant un long moment, et il commença à espérer qu'ils avaient terminé. Une partie de lui voulait craindre le pire, mais il savait que si Sirius était mort, il aurait été le premier à savoir. Voldemort savait combien cela lui briserait le cœur… James ferma les yeux. _Juste une semaine, Sirius, _pensa t-il désespérément. _Tiens encore une seule semaine_. Son cœur commença à résonner à ses oreilles. Sirius pouvait sûrement tenir une semaine. Il avait tenu dix ans, après tout… Mais James avait peur. Il ne savait pas encore combien de temps Voldemort garderait son ami en vie.

La porte de la cellule grinça bruyamment sur ses gonds, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux et redresser la tête. Immédiatement, une sensation de froid commença à s'infiltrer en lui comme deux Détraqueurs entraient dans sa cellule—mais cela disparut presque sous l'émotion et le choc quand ils jetèrent leur fardeau au sol. Sirius cogna avec un craquement sinistre, respirant à peine, tremblant façon incontrôlable. Il se pelotonna douloureusement sur le côté, et ses traits étaient tendus et tirés. Tout comme précédemment, il respirait difficilement, et James le vit tressaillir quand un des Détraqueurs sembla s'attarder plus prêt pendant un instant. James retint son souffle, attendant et s'interrogeant, essayant de comprendre pourquoi Voldemort lui aurait amené Sirius ici—

Et puis les Détraqueurs partirent, et James cessa de s'interroger sur les motivations du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout ce qui importait, c'était Sirius, et James s'avança rapidement pour s'agenouiller aux côtés de son ami.

"Sirius ?" murmura t-il, posant précautionneusement une main sur le bras gauche de son ami. Mais Sirius frémit et se tendit, tressaillit en s'écartant du contact amical.

Pendant un moment, James le regarda, horrifié et sans comprendre. Il s'arrêta pour se demander ce qui n'allait pas, pourtant, avant de réaliser ce que devait être le problème. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. _Combien de temps a passé depuis qu'il n'a pas eut de contact humain sans souffrance ?_ pensa James en ayant envie de vomir. _Il a été seul pendant si longtemps. Pas besoin de s'étonner qu'il s'imagine être blessé._****

"C'est bon, Sirius," murmura t-il à travers la boule dans sa gorge, désespérant de passer outre dix ans passés en enfer. "C'est moi. C'est James."

Un long moment passa durant lequel il commença à craindre que Sirius ne puisse répondre. Finalement, pourtant, son ami cracha en toussant faiblement. "Ja…"

"N'essaie pas de parler, mon vieux," murmura t-il rapidement alors que Sirius clignait des yeux. Parler clairement le faisait souffrir.

"James…" De nouveau, il toussa avec douleur. Sa voix sonnait comme s'il ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis longtemps, aussi—_Dix ans. Oh, Seigneur…dix ans_—"Ne… lui donne pas ce qu'il veut…"

James dut déglutir. "Je ne lui donnerai pas," murmura t-il.

"Promets-moi." Les yeux bleus de Sirius s'ouvrir d'un seul coup et transmirent aux siens quelque chose proche du désespoir. "Je n'ai pas tenu tant de temps… pour te voir tout abandonner."

"Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir," chuchota t-il, puis il avala à nouveau sa salive. "Mais je promets."

Sirius toussa encore, et frissonna de douleur.

"Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?" demanda doucement James.

"Non…" La souffrance se grava sur ses traits, et James n'avait jamais vu des yeux si hantés. "Mais c'est bon de ne plus être seul."

"Tu n'es pas seul." James souhaitait pouvoir dire ou faire quelque chose de plus, même serrer la main de son ami, mais les bras de Sirius étaient toujours liés avec cruauté derrière son dos. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand il parla à nouveau, les mots sortants comme un torrent. "Sirius… Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que cela t'arriverait. J'aurai été plus heureux de mourir si cela t'avait épargné cette souffrance."

"Fais pas ça." frissonna Sirius. Sa respiration venait par souffles difficiles et bruyants.

"Mais—"

"Je t'en prie," le coupa le murmure rauque. "J'ai fait mon choix. Je ne te… hais pas pour ça."

"Tu devrais," répondit-il sombrement.

"Je peux pas." Sirius cracha en toussant. "Je le ferai pas."

"Je suis tellement désolé que nous ne t'ayons pas retrouvé plus tôt, que nous n'ayons pas su…" La voix de James se brisa. "Je pensais que tu étais mort."

"Pas…encore."

Et il n'y avait rien à quoi il puisse penser pour répondre à ça. Rien du tout. Perdu, James se mit en position assise et attira gentiment la tête de Sirius sur ses genoux. Il devait _faire _quelque chose—et bien que son ami se tende au début, apparemment peu habitué, après un moment, Sirius se relâcha. "Pas encore," murmura férocement James. "Ni jamais."

Son regard rencontra celui de Sirius et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent; James essaya de transmettre tous ses sentiments d'urgence, et essaya de planter son projet dans les yeux de Sirius de façon à ce qu'ils puissent se comprendre sans parler. _Une semaine. Juste une semaine… _

"Promet-moi que tu vas tenir, Sirius," demanda t-il désespérément. "Juste un peu plus longtemps."

Son meilleur ami le regarda avec des yeux douloureux et hantés. Finalement il répondit, "Je survivrai…"

James ouvrit la bouche pour réclamer une promesse, mais l'angoisse dans la voix de Sirius l'arrêta.

"Je l'ai toujours fait."

Il se sentit vide. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour, décrire le désespoir douloureux et total qu'il entendait, rien qu'il puisse faire pour atténuer la souffrance de son ami. Il ne s'était jamais senti si désespéré, si coupable. D'amers auto-reproches montèrent en lui. "Tout est ma faute."

"Non, ça ne l'est pas." Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute avant que Sirius ne lui réponde. "Ne te fais pas de reproches."

"Alors qui devrais-je blâmer?" demanda amèrement James.

"S'il te plait, James…" sa voix devenait plus faible et il y avait quelque chose de purement et simplement  terrifié dans ses yeux. "Je n'ai pas… la force de discuter avec toi… maintenant."

Ses yeux eurent raison de lui., et James y vit le besoin désespéré de compagnie de Sirius. Il y reconnut la solitude avec laquelle il vivait depuis si longtemps. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir cette discussion. Il ne devrait rien y avoir entre eux. Ce dont Sirius avait besoin maintenant, ce n'était pas de quelqu'un à blâmer ; il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à survivre. "Je suis désolé," s'excusa t-il, se sentant stupide. "Je vais me taire."

"Merci." Autrefois, Sirius aurait sourit. Désormais, il y avait seulement de la souffrance dans ses yeux.

"Tiens bon pour moi, Patmol," répondit-il doucement. Le vieux surnom, cependant, n'eut pas l'effet positif qu'il escomptait, et une ombre profonde se creusa sur le visage de son ami. Soudain, Sirius se mit à trembler.

"Non…"

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" James toucha l'épaule de Sirius avec inquiétude quand il n'eut pas de réponse immédiate ; le corps de Sirius tremblait de façon incontrôlable, et ses yeux étaient de nouveaux fermés avec force. "Sirius ?"

"Détraqueurs…" marmonna t-il.

"Tu peux déjà les sentir ?" James savait que Sirius avait toujours possédé une affinité pour la Magie Noire, mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un qui soit devenu plus habitué à la présence des Détraqueurs avec le temps... il ne ressentait encore rien, mais James pouvait sentir Sirius devenir plus froid.

"_Non…_"

Sirius frémit encore, et James chercha désespérément un moyen de l'aider. Il ne pouvait rien faire mais pria pour que son ami ait tort, mais il savait dans son cœur que ce n'était pas le cas, et qu'il devait faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Finalement, alors qu'il commençait à ressentir l'approche du froid à son tour, James prit le risque [i2] . Soulevant son ami avec précaution, il entoura ses bras autour de Sirius par derrière, l'attirant contre sa poitrine tandis que Sirius luttait avec une décennie de ses pires cauchemars.

"Reste avec moi, mon vieux," murmura t-il.

Le corps de Sirius tremblait si fort que c'en était presque des convulsions. "Non…" répéta t-il, déjà pris dans ses souvenirs. "Pas ça…"

"Je suis là, Sirius. Tu n'es pas seul." Désespérément, James affronta ses propres démons. Les cris et les voix résonnaient dans son esprit, mais il ne pouvait leur faire face maintenant. Sirius avait besoin de lui. "Tu peux m'entendre, Sirius ? Tu n'es pas seul."

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation avant que Sirius ne semble reconnaître sa présence. "James ?" hoqueta t-il.

"C'est moi, mon vieux. Je suis là." Il resserra ses bras autour de son ami. Le froid se glissait en eux. Il put entendre la respiration comme un râle, et c'était si proche—

"Oh, Seigneur…" Sirius hurla contre lui alors que la porte s'ouvrait et que trois Détraqueurs pénétraient dans la cellule. James resserra son étreinte alors que son ami tremblait de plus en plus fort ; Sirius était perdu maintenant, prisonnier des souvenirs enfermés dans son âme tourmentée. James n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un réagir si mal aux Détraqueurs, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais connu personne y survivre si longtemps… surtout avec sa santé mentale intacte. Mais tout solide que fut Sirius, les créatures l'effrayaient de toute évidence profondément.

James entendit des cris tandis que Sirius se convulsait, et il était certain que certains étaient les siens. Mais il ne le laisserait pas partir, et il vida toute sa force et sa conscience dans son meilleur ami. Sirius était trop faible pour les combattre ; il tremblait et frissonnait contre James, réagissant inutilement avec peur et douleur. Il devait être fort pour tous les deux, il le savait, et James se cramponna à Sirius, déterminé à ne pas le laisser partir.

Ils supportèrent la tempête ensemble.

-----------------

James reprit pleinement conscience quand les Détraqueurs se retirèrent finalement, vaincus quelque part par les liens que lui et Sirius partageaient toujours, après tant d'années de séparation. Il pouvait sentir son ami trembler et frissonner contre sa poitrine, luttant pour respirer, et James relâcha son étreinte sur Sirius avec un effort de volonté. Il avait presque peur de le faire ; il était terrifié à l'idée que les Détraqueurs reviennent et emmènent Sirius alors qu'ils seraient tout deux trop faibles pour résister une deuxième fois. Un regard à l'homme tremblant dans ses bras révéla à James que son ami était toujours perdu dans l'enfer de son propre esprit, et un petit coin effrayé de son esprit se demanda comment Sirius avait survécu si longtemps. Mais il mis cette pensée de côté, sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Doucement, il ramena en arrière une mèche de cheveux noirs, sales et emmêlés du front couvert de sueur de son ami.

"Sirius ?" murmura t-il. "Tu peux m'entendre ? Sirius ?"

Silence.

"Sirius?" James déglutit avec inquiétude. "Patmol?"

Son ami se secoua contre lui, cherchant de l'air dans le silence. Avec précaution, James resserra sa prise sur Sirius, le secouant aussi doucement qu'il osa. Finalement, une voix fantomatique chuchota, "Fais pas…"

"Les Détraqueurs sont partis, Patmol," dit James avec soulagement.

"Mal," grinça son ami.

Abruptement, James réalisa que Sirius parlait de lui en train de le secouer, pas des effroyables créatures de Voldemort. "Pardon."

"S'bon…" murmura Sirius d'une voix rauque. La peur et de vieux doutes transparurent dans sa voix. "Ils sont partis…?"

"Ouais," le rassura James. "Est-ce que ça va aller ?"

C'était une question stupide à poser, et le hochement de tête tremblant de Sirius était également stupide. Mais pourtant tous deux étaient complètement fidèles et bien intentionnés. " Ils sont partis, Sirius," murmura t-il comme les tremblements de son ami commençaient à se calmer. " Ils sont partis."

L'émotion prit James à la gorge tandis qu'il parlait, tenant toujours son ami seul et tourmenté. Quelle sorte d'enfer vivait dans l'esprit de Sirius ? Comment pouvait-il le supporter depuis tant d'année et ne pas mourir à l'intérieur ? Le simple fait de le regarder faisait que James voulait s'effondrer, et il savait profondément que tout était sa faute. Qui d'autre que lui pouvait être tenu responsable de la maigreur squelettique de Sirius et du sang souillant sa robe tachée ?Il n'en faisait pas mention parce que Sirius lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire, mais James connaissait la vérité. C'était sa faute, et le seul moyen de se racheter était de sauver son ami une fois pour toutes—en finir avec cet enfer pour toujours.

Le seul problème était qu'il ne pouvait espérer faire quoi que ce soit avant une autre semaine. "Peux-tu tenir encore un peu plus longtemps?" demanda t-il sans y penser.

"James…" Sirius se raidit. "Je survis à ça… tous les jours."

Il déglutit. "Je suis désolé. Je sais."

"Je ne pense pas," répliqua durement son ami, mais James put entendre la peur sous ses mots. "Ils vont revenir, James… et tu ne peux pas les combattre tout le temps."

"Quoi? Je—"

Sirius tremblait de nouveau, et il put sentir la terreur qui luttait avec la force naturelle de son ami. "Tu dois choisir tes batailles…" Sirius toussa. "Garder ta résistance… pour quand ça en vaut la peine."

James le regarda. Pendant un moment, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il entendait, et puis il ne pouvait croire qu'il entendait ces mots de défaite venant de Sirius. Sirius, qui avait toujours été celui qui provoquait, celui qui s'était toujours battu, quel qu'en soit le prix. Il avait toujours flirté avec l'insouciance plutôt que la prudence, et l'entendre parler de façon si hésitante était étrange aux oreilles de James. "Ca en vaut la peine, Sirius."

"Pas assez." L'autre devait avoir entendu sa stupéfaction et continua de la même voix douce et hantée. "Tu ne peux pas gagner cette fois, et perdre…" il cligna des yeux. "Perdre coûte beaucoup."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?" James tendit le cou de côté pour regarder son ami, vraiment inquiet pour la santé mentale de Sirius pour la première fois. Il ne pouvait pas croire, ne voulait pas croire, ne croirait pas… mais ce n'était pas la bonne question à poser, et il le réalisa très vite quand son ami se tendit de nouveau. Sirius n'avait pas besoin d'être jugé. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Il était seul depuis trop longtemps dans les ténèbres et la douleur. Après un long moment d'un silence inconfortable, James commença à s'excuser, mais le murmure épuisé de Sirius le coupa.

"Après un temps ici, tu apprends… tu apprend à conserver la résistance à l'intérieur pour qu'ils ne puissent te la sucer jusqu'à la moelle." Il frissonna. "Si tu ne le fais pas… tu meurs." Sirius ferma les yeux, et soudain, James pensa voir miroiter des larmes. "Je ne peux pas combattre tout le temps, James… Je ne _peux_ simplement _pas_ …"

"Je suis désolé," répondit-il rapidement, sachant que les mots ne seraient jamais assez, et se haïssant lui-même pour être aussi à côté de la plaque. _Dix ans_, se rappela t-il furieusement. _Comment est-ce que je peux présumer comprendre ce qu'il a traversé, ce à quoi il a résisté? _"Je ne m'attends pas à ce que—Seigneur, Sirius, je suis juste heureux que tu sois vivant. Mais je m'angoisse… Je ne veux pas te perdre de nouveau."

Les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrirent lentement. "Tu ne me perdras pas," dit-il doucement. "Je ne peux pas te promettre beaucoup, mais je peux te promettre ça."

Avant que James ne puisse répondre, ils sentirent tous deux l'approche du froid, et un rire haut-perché résonna à leurs oreilles. La tête de James se tourna si vivement que son cou craqua, mais il savait déjà ce qu'il verrait.

"Les promesses, Black, sont faites pour être brisées," déclara Voldemort, se tenant à l'entrée de la cellule.

James resserra ses bras de façon protectrice autour de son ami alors que Sirius se tendait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, toutefois, devait avoir vu leurs réactions, parce qu'il se remit à rire, pas du tout affecté par les Détraqueurs qui rôdaient dans son dos. D'un autre côté, toute fois, les tremblements de Sirius empiraient tandis que les créatures sans âme s'avançaient plus près. Ravalant sa propre terreur, James attira son ami plus prêt de lui. "Je suis là, mon vieux."

"Pas ça…" murmura Sirius de façon presque inaudible.

"Quoi ?" La peur le saisit à la gorge; il osa décoller ses yeux de Voldemort assez longtemps pour regarder son ami avec inquiétude.

Sirius était presque en train de convulser sous l'influence des Détraqueurs, et il était évident qu'il luttait pour reprendre le contrôle. "Laisse-le, James," murmura t-il d'une voix tremblante. "Ca ne vaut pas le coup—"

"Non," siffla t-il férocement. "Certaines choses valent la peine de se battre."

"Cornedrue…" C'était la première fois que Sirius utilisait le vieux surnom, et James n'en manqua pas la portée. Mais une voix froide interrompit Sirius avant qu'il puisse rassembler la force de continuer.

"Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ton ami, Potter," ricana Voldemort. "Tu ne sais jamais ce que ça pourrait te coûter."

Les Détraqueurs s'approchèrent plus prêt, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent sur un signe du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sentant Sirius trembler de terreur, James leva la tête pour regarder avec défi les yeux de Voldemort.

"Je n'abandonne pas mes amis," grogna t-il.

"Peut-être que tu devrais." Le sourire dans la réponse froide fit passer un frisson dans l'échine de James. "_Endoloris!_"

"Non !"

Sirius hurla, et alors que les débris du sortilège frappaient James, le corps de son ami se recroquevilla et sursauta dans ses bras. Sa propre douleur était terne en comparaison tandis que Sirius hurla faiblement dans son agonie—et tout ce que James put faire fut de le tenir. Désespérément, il essaya d'interposer son corps entre Sirius et le sort, mais la masse de Sirius s'appuyait trop contre lui, et il ne pouvait bouger. _Froid_. Soudain, les Détraqueurs furent là et l'horreur monta dans l'esprit de James en entendant les hurlements de son ami. Avant qu'il puisse résister, ils lui arrachèrent Sirius.

"Non !" hurla encore James, essayant de se mettre debout. Les bords de sa vision s'effaçaient et il était sur le point de s'évanouir, mais James pouvait voir le corps de Sirius se convulser tandis que les Détraqueurs l'entraînaient en même temps que Voldemort le tenait sous le maléfice. Sans y penser, il se porta en avant, sans baguette mais désespérant de faire quelque chose pour aider son ami. Une seconde suffit aux Détraqueurs pour le saisir, pourtant, et leurs mains froides remplirent son esprit avec des cauchemars, dérobant sa vision et menaçant sa conscience—mais durant tout ce temps, les cris de Sirius résonnèrent en arrière-fond.

-----------------

Il se réveilla et se retrouva de nouveau attaché à la Chaise d'Interrogation. Le corps de James tremblait de façon incontrôlable—les Détraqueurs étaient proches, si proches. Il était presque impossible de respirer, et avec chaque respiration il sentait l'air vicié que les Détraqueurs exhalaient et leur immonde puanteur de décomposition. James frissonna.

_"Pas mes parents, non—"_

_"James, c'est Lily et Remus. Ils pourraient ne pas survivre…il a essayé de la sauver, mais—"_

_"Papa, je ne comprends pas—"_

_"C'est Sirius, James. C'est fini pour lui—"_

Sirius.

Des cris d'agonie haut-perchés et tourmentés. Une voix froide ordonna aux Détraqueurs : "Reculez. Je veux qu'il voie."

_Sirius_. Hurlant et maintenu sur une table par trois Détraqueurs, son corps sursautait sauvagement et James pouvait voir la terreur et la souffrance gravées dans ses traits émaciés. Pas très loin, Rodolphus Lestrange souriait de façon maniaque et le tenait sous le Sortilège Doloris. Voldemort se contentait de sourire.

"Comme tu peux le voir, James, la résistance est inutile."

Il ne pouvait même pas trouver les mots pour exprimer sa colère et son dégoût. James pouvait seulement regarder tandis que l'un des Détraqueurs cramponna ses mains grises autour du visage de Sirius, obtenant un vagissement d'agonie et de peur mêlées. Malgré l'étroite étreinte des immondes créatures, le sorcier squelettique se tordait de douleur, mais James pouvait le voir s'affaiblir rapidement. La combinaison du sort de torture et des Détraqueurs drainait le peu de forces que possédait Sirius, et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Finalement, Lestrange retira le sortilège, et le long silence fut seulement troublé par de doux gémissements de douleur de Sirius alors que les Détraqueurs continuaient de le tenir. Pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, James ne put détourner les yeux de la forme tremblant de façon maladive de son ami—il ne pouvait s'empêche de se rappeler que c'était sa faute. Sirius l'avait prévenu, mais James avait imaginé pouvoir supporter les conséquences de ses propres actions. Pas Sirius. Il pouvait résister à n'importe quelle douleur qui lui serait infligée, mais James ne pouvait supporter de voir son ami être blessé davantage. Pas après si longtemps, et pas quand il était responsable. Par-delà la respiration saccadée de Sirius, le Seigneur des Ténèbres commenta froidement:

"Je vois que tu commence à comprendre ce que la résistance peut te coûter."

Lentement, James leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son ennemi. "Je vois que avez seulement le courage de vous en prendre à ceux qui ne peuvent pas se défendre."

"Oh, bien joué." Voldemort rit inopinément. "Tu es plus intelligent que tu ne le parais, Potter, essayer de diverger ma colère sur toi à la place de ton ami." Soudainement, pourtant, il fit quelques pas en avant, se tenant prêt de James. "Mais je vais te confier un petit secret, jeune homme. Je sais que tu l'aimes comme un frère.

"Et je sais aussi que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour lui sauver la vie." Les yeux rouges flambèrent. "Alors résiste tant que tu veux. Je puis attendre. A la fin, tu cèderas."

* * *

[i1]Parce que faut décider soit il le tutoie soit il le vouvoie…

[i2]Chance est un faux ami… plutôt dans le sens d'occasion voire comme ici de risque


	3. Jour deux

**_Jour deux_**__

James se recroquevilla légèrement en boule. Il était complètement épuisé. Il commençait à croire qu'ils ne laisseraient jamais Sirius dormir. Si on en croyait les hurlements que la cellule voisine laissait passer, son meilleur ami ne faisait pas silence. Il hurlait toujours de souffrance. A chaque fois que James pensait presque que Sirius allait obtenir un répit, un cri strident brisait le silence, et cela recommençait.

_Si froid… si froid._ James frissonna tandis qu'il essayait de resserrer sa robe plus étroitement autour de lui. Il essayait consciencieusement de rester éveillé, d'entendre, de rester témoin, mais son supplice avait drainé toute son énergie. Ses paupières le trahirent et il s'endormit.

_James marchait sur le sentier d'un jardin. La lumière du soleil filtrait à travers les arbres chargés de fleurs, et il pouvait entendre rire un peu plus loin devant._

_"Lily! Harry!" Il pressa le pas pour les rattraper. Il pouvait les voir assis là, sur leur nappe de pique-nique, sortant les victuailles d'un panier. Harry ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans, et fouillait dans le panier pour voir ce qu'il y avait._

_James sortit des arbres, et s'assis sur la nappe. Il prit l'assiette que Lily lui tendait et  le sandwich qui était dessus. Le sandwich se désintégra en cendres à son toucher._

_"Lily?" Il leva les yeux. Lily et Harry étaient toujours là, toujours parfaitement allongés sur sol. Un flot de cheveux rouges se répandit par terre tandis que le monde s'effaçait autour de lui. _

_Il essaya de se tourner vers le son derrière lui, mais ses pieds étaient fixés au sol avec les cheveux de sa femme. Tout était du même rouge flamboyant._

_"JAMES!" _

_"Lily… Je ne peux pas bouger… Je ne peux pas vous sauver…"_

Il s'éveilla avec un sursaut alors que Sirius hurlait de nouveau. Se maudissant de s'être endormi, James se redressa. Enlaçant ses genoux, il entendit que le pire des cris mourrait de nouveau. Des images de cheveux rouges le hantaient à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

_Tout autour de lui, les cris continuaient._

_"JAMES!"_

_"Lily…"_

_"Papa…"_

_James s'arracha du sol et courut comme un fou vers les voix._

Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent à nouveau, James se maudit encore plus. Finalement résigné au fait qu'il devait trouver quelque repos, qu'il l'apprécie ou non, il se pelotonna dans un coin et essaya de fermer son esprit.

_Le rouge devint plus vif. Cela changea de la couleur qu'il connaissait si bien depuis des années des cheveux caressants de Lily pour un rouge beaucoup plus intense._

_Un rire. Froid, haut-perché._

_"James ! Sauve-moi !" La voix haut-perchée se moquait de lui. _

_Chute._

_James balaya l'air pour essayer et trouver quelque chose auquel se raccrocher._

_Il tomba durement sur le sol de pierre. Le rouge se regroupa en deux points tandis que Voldemort commençait à s'avancer vers lui._****

_"Sauve-moi, James."_

_"Je ne peux pas bouger." James était allongé par terre avec des angles bizarres, certain que son dos était au moins en trois morceaux_****

_"Tu es brisé, James, bien sûr tu ne peux pas bouger. Je suis le seul qui puisse te déplacer."_

_James découvrit qu'il y avait des fils attachés à ses articulations. Il fut soulevé du sol. Ses os brisés le faisaient hurler d'agonie, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Une musique de fond rappelant celle d'un cirque commença à jouer. Une main invisible commença à agiter les fils de façon saccadée, forçant James à danser sur la musique. Voldemort claqua des mains avec délices._

_La musique sucrée continua, et le marionnettiste manipula les fils de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que James tourbillonne plus vite qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Les couleurs qui tournoyaient autour de lui bougeaient à une vitesse qui le rendait malade._

_La musique s'arrêta. James se retrouva à regarder de nouveau Voldemort. Les fils****prirent feu sous l'intense regard de Voldemort. Libre des fils manipulateurs, James tomba sur les pierres froides._

_Se dressant sur un genou, il leva les yeux vers son adversaire. La musique de cirque commença à jouer lentement et doucement, une note de musique à la fois. Voldemort tendit la main, comme un amant pourrait tendre la main vers un compagnon tombé.  James prit la main et se remit sur ses pieds. Tandis que la musique augmentait en vitesse et en volume, ils commencèrent à danser. La musique se mua en une valse tandis que James et Voldemort suivaient sans effort le rythme à trois temps._

_Ils dansaient sans jamais s'arrêter. "Mon James."_

_"A toi pour toujours." Rêveur. _

_"JAMES!" Un hurlement._

_"Lily?" Confusion._

_"Oublie-la." Un ordre froid mais bizarrement agréable._

_"Oublier qui?" Brumeux._

_"Exactement." Demi-satisfaction._

"Regarde qui dort si paisiblement. N'est-il pas mignon quand il dort?" James se réveilla avec un coup de pied dans les côtes. Il réalisa qu'il était en train de crier quand le souffle froid et vicié qu'il aspira lui brûla la gorge. L'univers paraissait toujours brumeux au travers de ses paupières si lourdes de sommeil qu'elles ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir.****

"Debout, debout, Jimmy." Un gloussement. Un autre coup de pied, cette fois dans l'estomac. Son esprit était assez en alerte pour valider une pensée aussi complexe. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le peu de sommeil qu'il avait pris aurait suffi à cela. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Il sut immédiatement que c'était une erreur. La cellule lui apparut juste à temps pour voir deux Détraqueurs glisser dans la pièce. Il n'était pas assez éveillé pour les combattre.

Les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface dès que les Détraqueurs le saisirent rudement par les bras.

_Harry ouvrit la porte en coup de vent pour découvrir la source de la musique qui tintait joyeusement. Le principal piège de vivre dans un quartier Moldu était les petites choses. Des choses comme des camionnettes de marchands de glaces. Des camionnettes de marchands de glaces et une bande d'enfants de quatre ans, pouvant êtres des enfants Moldus ou sorciers._

_"Harry! Reviens dans la maison!" Mais il était trop tard. Nul hormis James ne vit l'homme qui surgit des ombres. James se rua hors de la maison, courant avec toute sa vitesse d'Auror pour rattraper son fils, mais il n'était pas dans les temps._****

_C'était une semaine avant qu'ils ne sauvent Harry, à peine vivant. Il avait presque fallut un an avant que les cicatrices disparaissent._

_"Reviens…"_

James enregistra à moitié que ses jambes traînaient le long du sol de pierre tandis qu'il était tiré dans le corridor, et fourré dans la Chaise d'Interrogation encore une fois. Bien qu'il se soit attendu aux chaînes brûlantes cette fois, cela ne l'empêcha pas de crier quand elles s'enroulèrent autour de lui, ou de crachoter quand elles s'enrouèrent autour de sa gorge.

Quand les Détraqueurs se retirèrent, James ouvrit les yeux ; une part de lui était heureuse qu'il ne puisse être censé bouger dans son état à demi-éveillé.****

Toute pensée de sommeil s'envola de son esprit quand Sirius fut traîné à l'intérieur. Les Détraqueurs le laissèrent tomber à la porte. Rabastan Lestrange le traîna pour le reste du trajet dans la pièce. ****

"Oh mon pauvre chéri. On dirait que tu n'as pas très bien dormi." Rabastan éclata d'un rire franc. James ne pensait pas avoir jamais entendu cette sorte de rire de personne, excepté d'hommes ronds, avec des sourires enjoués permanents tirés sur leurs visages ronds et avinés. Il était hautement perturbé de l'entendre ici et maintenant.****

"Il n'a pas dormi du tout, frangin." Les yeux de Rodolphus brillèrent. Il s'adressait à Rabastan, mais regarda James quand il parla. "Sa cellule est enchantée. Endoloris suspendu. Il s'endort, ça le frappe. Pas de sommeil pour le méchant, comme ils disent."****

James se mordit la lèvre. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas les insulter tous les deux pour parler si joyeusement. ****

Sirius gémit de douleur quand Rabastan le releva par ses bras ligotés et inspecta les liens. Fronçant les sourcils, il tapota les chaînes avec sa baguette. Elles rougeoyèrent et changèrent de position. Sirius hoqueta quand elles se resserrèrent, tractant ses bras encore plus loin****derrière son dos. Son épaule brisée craqua en protestation, et Sirius laissa finalement échapper un hurlement d'agonie. Les chaînes se réduisirent et s'ajustèrent pour que ses coudes se rencontrent, ses avant-bras pressés fermement l'un contre l'autre.

"Arrêtez-ça !"

"La politesse, Potter. La politesse. Tu es là pour regarder, pas pour participer. Rodolphus, si tu voulais ?"

Rodolphus pointa sa baguette vers le plafond et une nouvelle chaîne s'y forma, fermement enchâssée dans la pierre. Chaînon par chaînon, elle se forma. Dès qu'elle fut assez longue, Rabastan y suspendit Sirius, l'y attachant solidement à l'extrémité, de façon experte.

"Là. Meilleure vue maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Plus facile d'accès, tu n'es pas d'accord, frangin?" Rabastan relâcha son fardeau et Sirius commença à se balancer et à tourner comme un pendule, laissant échapper un petit gémissement à chaque fois qu'il changeait de direction.

"Oh, tout à fait, frangin." Rodolphus s'approcha et donna à Sirius une poussée sur son épaule droite cassée, le faisant tourner follement, hors de contrôle. Il hurla de douleur.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma presque sans que James le remarque. Une troisième personne rejoignit les deux frères.

"Oooh, c'est presque comme une piñata, n'est-ce pas? Vous pensez qu'il y a du sucre dedans?" Bellatrix poussa Sirius dans l'autre direction, provoquant de nouveau cris plus forts. "Humph. Je pense que cette piñata est cassée. Je n'aime pas les jouets cassés. Je pense que devrions essayer un peu plus fort pour découvrir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, ou je vais être très vexée. En plus, elle fait des bruits fantastiques."

Levant sa baguette, elle cria, "_Verberovox_!" James n'était pas familier avec ce sort, mais l'effet fut immédiat. Une longue mèche d'énergie irradiante sortit de sa baguette, grandissant en taille jusqu'à mesurer au moins six pieds de longs, s'épaississant et se tordant comme un serpent. Prenant exemple sur elle, Rodolphus répéta, "_Verberovox_," et sa baguette à son tour forma la même large mèche d'énergie.****

Bellatrix se lança la première. "Y'a t-il des sucreries à découvrir? Voyons ça, qu'en dites-vous?" Elle donna une chiquenaude de sa baguette, et cela claqua comme un… comme un fouet.

_Non. Oh, non. Pas ça. Pas ça._

Bellatrix savait clairement ce qu'elle faisait. Le fouet vola à toute vitesse et claqua distinctement sur la poitrine de Sirius, arrachant de nouveaux cris de douleur. Encore, et encore, le fouet claqua. Rodolphus se déplaça derrière Sirius. Son fouet tomba sur le dos des jambes de Sirius. ****

Mari et femme firent bientôt vriller et osciller Sirius, ses cris suivaient les mouvements de son corps. Rabastan applaudit. Chaque claquement du fouet crack venait parfaitement saisir l'arc dessiné par le balancement ou tournoiement du corps. Le sang commença bientôt à goutter au sol.

"Ah, voilà le sucre que je cherchais." Bellatrix trempa son doigt dans le sang par terre, et le lécha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit propre. "Plus doux que le vin, cousin. Mais de toute façon, je n'ai jamais eut de goût pour le vin."

Elle s'avança vers Sirius, empoignant ses épaules pour stopper ses balancements. Trempant ses doigts de sang encore une fois, elle caressa gentiment ses joues, y laissant une traînée rouge. "Rabastan, je crois que c'est ton tour ? C'est juste de partager, après tout. Je veux juste le fouetter une dernière fois. Je crois que mon cher cousin aurait l'air beaucoup mieux avec quelque couleurs sur les joues, pas toi?"

Reculant, Bellatrix leva le bras et fit voler son fouet. Il s'abattit parfaitement sur la marque de sang qu'elle avait laissé sur la joue de Sirius. Un nouveau sang, du sang frais, ruissela de son visage tandis qu'il hurlait.****

"Il est à toi, Rabastan. Tout à toi." Elle recula et s'approcha de James. S'approchant de lui, elle demanda, "Tu aimerais un peu de sucrerie ?" Bellatrix posa son doigt sanglant sur les lèvres de James. Il les pinça, les yeux agrandis par la panique. "Oh, allons. C'est très bon." Elle peignit ses lèvres avec le sang, et s'assit sur ses genoux, gloussant quand elle sentit ses muscles se tendre. "Regardons le spectacle, hein, Jimmy?"

James se mordit la lèvre. Il le regretta immédiatement quand il y goûta le sang de Sirius.

"Ca devrait être le clou du spectacle. Rabastan n'a jamais eu mon doigté, mais il ne peut être battu en ce qui concerne la force pure. La vitesse à laquelle il peut faire ça, c'est incroyable."

Le hurlement résonnant qui perça ses oreilles confirma les mots de Bellatrix. James grimaça.

"N'est-ce pas stupéfiant?" Bellatrix commença à jouer avec ses cheveux d'un air absent. James essaya de rejeter la tête en arrière, s'étranglant presque dans la manoeuvre. "Il n'y a rien de plus doux que de voir deux frères jouer ensemble si gentiment, n'est-ce pas?"

Tournant son attention vers James, elle le tapota sur la joue. Une envie subite la prit et elle s'empara de ses lunettes.****

"Mes lunettes… Je ne peux pas voir…" James donna des petits coups d'œil à gauche et à droite, mais tout était réduit à des tâches et des tournoiements de couleurs. Quelque part, le son des fouets sifflait et claquait continuellement et les cris de son ami semblaient s'intensifier.****

"Comment peux-tu _voir_ à travers ces choses? Elles sont tellement lourdes!" La voix de Bellatrix, même, avait prit une tonalité différente. Elle semblait résonner à ses oreilles. "Et si sales ! Ta mère ne t'as jamais appris à les nettoyer ?"

Il put l'entendre cracher, et put seulement présumer qu'elle les nettoyait.

"Tu as tué ma mère."

"Vraiment ? Il y a longtemps, alors. Tu ne veux probablement pas voir ça de toute façon. Il y bien sûr beaucoup de sang. Ecoute juste ces cris. Et je vais te dire un petit secret." La voix de Bellatrix s'abaissa en un chuchotement, et James put sentir son souffle sur son oreille. "Personnellement, j'espère que tu ne craqueras pas tout de suite. Je m'amuse trop bien avec lui pour te laisser finir ça si vite. Mais tout le monde craque à la fin, Jimmy. Même toi." Les derniers mots étaient dis si doucement ; James aurait presque put dire qu'ils étaient intimes. Cette pensée le rendit malade.

Juste comme son estomac commençait à se retourner, la pièce devint très froide.

_Pas maintenant, oh Seigneur, pas maintenant._

"Bellatrix, laisse notre honorable invité tranquille. Tu as d'autres choses à t'occuper." La voix froide donna la chair de poule à James. Bellatrix se leva et s'inclina bien bas, et James sut qui était là bien qu'il ne puisse le voir.

"Voldemort." Ses yeux essayèrent, de toute la force de sa volonté, d'obliger le monde à devenir plus net. Il saisissait chaque son avec une intense concentration. Les cris de Sirius noyaient tous les plus petits sons qu'il était capable d'entendre. Il était complètement aveugle, et Voldemort restait complètement silencieux.

Les minutes passèrent en silence, qui n'était brisé que par le claquement du fouet suivi par un cri. James put entendre le sang goutter sur le sol. Ca sembla durer des heures.

"Où êtes-vous ? Vous êtes là. Je sais que vous êtes là." Il ne pouvait supporter la tension plus longtemps.

"Impatient petit que tu es. Je t'enseignerais la patience." James ne put dire d'où venait la voix. Elle semblait venir de l'intérieur de sa tête et résonner sur les murs en même temps.

"Rabastan, Rodolphus." Les fouets stoppèrent. "Une leçon d'histoire est nécessaire. Mais une chose à la fois."

James tressaillit quand il sentit une main froide glisser sur le côté de son visage. Dans sa tête, il pouvait entendre faiblement une boite à musique jouer une valse. Chaque partie de lui frissonnait comme de la glace. Des mots de défiance se formèrent instinctivement sur sa langue, tel un acte de santé mentale, bien qu'il sache qu'il n'y avait rien de sain là-dedans. "Tu es un danseur nul, Voldemort. Mon chat valse mieux."****

La main s'arrêta à son menton. "On ressort les vieilles insultes de l'école, pas vrai, Potter ? Je pensais que tu étais au-dessus de ces choses-là."****

James respira de nouveau. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit. Mais Voldemort n'avait pas compris. Le soulagement le submergea.****

"Autant que je me réjouisse de tout ceci, tu es ici pour voir." La main passa sur ses yeux, s'y arrêtant avant de se retirer. Finalement, après ce qui sembla une éternité, le monde retrouva sa clarté, tandis que ses lunettes étaient remises en place. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment bien ajustées, mais au moins il pouvait voir. Il y avait des traces rouges sur le verre, là où Bellatrix avait craché dessus. Elle avait toujours du sang sur sa bouche quand elle l'avait fait. Il y avait définitivement une empreinte digitale ensanglantée sur le verre gauche.

La première chose qui fut distincte fut le visage de Voldemort. James ferma les yeux.

"J'ai dit que tu étais là pour voir, Potter. Ouvre les yeux." Le visage serpentin revint à sa  vue tandis que James obéissait. ****

"Rabastan. D'après ce que je vois, tu es celui qui l'a suspendu. On voit que c'est ton  travail." Voldemort regarda Sirius de haut en bas. James pouvait difficilement supporter de voir son ami pendant au plafond de façon si précaire. Et entendre Voldemort discuter de lui comme d'une œuvre d'art.****

"Oui, mon Seigneur." Rabastan inclina la tête, souriant.****

"Alors pourquoi est-il si… _à l'aise_?"

La respiration de James se coupa. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Des larmes coulaient le long du visage de Sirius exprimant toute sa souffrance, et Voldemort le disait _à l'aise?_****

"Regarde-le. Bien, nous ne pouvons le laisser mourir en perdant son sang. Nous devons régler cela avant tout. _Constosanguim._" Le sang cessa de couler de ses douzaines de blessures, coagulant à la source. Avant de lever sa baguette, Voldemort regarda les maillons de la chaîne supportant Sirius. D'un mouvement de la main, l'une d'elle disparue, envoyant Sirius s'écraser au sol.

"Debout, Black." Sirius ne bougea pas.

"Il a dit, _debout_, Black." Rabastan lui donna carrément un coup de pied dans la poitrine.

"Oblige-moi."****

Rodolphus saisit une poignée de cheveux et tira sa tête en hauteur. "Avec plaisir." Il tira Sirius sur ses pieds. Dès qu'il le lâcha, Sirius chuta à nouveau.

"Jambe brisée… bras attachés… pas d'équilibre… vous essayez… tenir… comme ça…" Chaque mot était empli de souffrance, mais le défi s'arrangeait toujours pour survivre.****

_Arrête, Sirius… Arrête… tu es en train de te faire tuer…****_****

Tiré sur ses pieds encore une fois, Sirius s'arrangea pour trouver son équilibre, bien que James s'étonnât qu'il ne tombe pas une troisième fois. Sans un mot, Voldemort manipula la chaîne suspendue jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit juste assez longue pour attacher les fixations à ses poignets.****

"Tu connais notre histoire, on faisait ça aux sorciers autrefois. Juste pour être sorciers.****Approprié, n'est-ce pas?"****

Bellatrix fut la première à comprendre. Elle regarda Voldemort, et sur un hochement de tête de sa part, leva sa baguette. La chaîne se rétracta au plafond avec une vitesse stupéfiante, tirant violemment les bras de Sirius derrière lui. Ses épaules craquèrent distinctement quand les articulations se disloquèrent. Bellatrix le tira du sol alors qu'il criait. Le sol était toujours était toujours badigeonné de son sang.

"Debout, Black," commanda de nouveau Voldemort.

"Obli … ge… moi…" Sirius respirait avec difficulté.****

La chaîne était juste assez raccourcie pour tirer Sirius sur ses pieds. Voldemort leva sa baguette. James hurla quand il le vit conjurer des poids aux pieds de Sirius. "Non! Vous allez le tuer! Vous allez l'écarteler!"

"Oh, regardez. Potter a quelque chose à dire. Tu peux arrêter ça, tu sais. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Es-tu prêt à le faire maintenant?" Voldemort semblait amusé.

James regarda Sirius, dont le visage était déterminé. _Non,_ disait-il. Il se haïssait de faire ça, mais il tint bon. "Non."

La chaîne se rétracta au plafond. Les cris furent assourdissants.****


	4. Jour trois

**_Jour Trois_**__

La tête de James lui battait et son estomac bouillonnait. Il souhaita qu'il y ait quelque chose dans son estomac pour pourvoir au moins le vider et y trouver quelque soulagement. Le manque de nourriture combiné aux évènements incroyables prenait le meilleur de lui-même.

Le sang de Sirius maculait toujours ses lunettes. Depuis qu'il avait été ramené dans sa cellule, il n'avait pas été cohérent assez longtemps pour même tenter de les nettoyer. Pas moins de trois Détraqueurs s'étaient tenus juste devant sa porte un grande partie de la nuit — ou ce que James avait présumé être une grande partie de la nuit. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter de trembler et que sa tête ne voulait pas s'arrêter de tourner. Il se pelotonna en boule, essayant d'ignorer la douleur, due au manque de nourriture, qui poignardait son estomac.

Un quatrième Détraqueur joignit le groupe. Malgré ses efforts, il ne pouvait l'affronter, et le monde autour de lui s'effaça et il fut une fois encore envoyé dans le passé.

_La seule chose que les gens disaient à propos de la mère de James, c'était qu'elle savait encaisser. Elle se tenait droite quoiqu'il arrive. Beaucoup de gens pouvaient croire cette déclaration sans avoir besoin de preuve réelle, mais non, pas Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle avait besoin de le voir pour le croire._

_Ca avait été un jour terrible. Un des pires de sa vie. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas commencé de cette façon. Ca ne commençait jamais comme ça. Il était simplement retourné à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec un de ses trois meilleurs amis quand un appel vint par la cheminée._

_"Beau match, Jimmy. Dommage que tu ais perdu." James sursauta quand il vit la tête de la Mangemort dansant dans la cheminée. Elle parlait comme toujours, d'une voix moqueuse et chantante ; s'il n'avait pas été si curieux de savoir pourquoi elle était là, il lui aurait probablement jeté un sort sur-le-champ. Mais James reprit rapidement contenance et sa baguette en main. Ce n'était pas le moment de prendre des risques._

_"On a dû te parler du mauvais match, Bellatrix. Mon équipe a gagné," répliqua froidement James, sans quitter des yeux la cousine de son meilleur ami. Combien de fois lui avait-il dit de ne pas l'appeler Jimmy? Il en avait perdu le compte à présent. Même si elle faisait ça juste pour le vexer, à chaque fois qu'elle utilisait ce nom, il sentait des frissons courir dans son dos._

_"Au contraire. Comme je disais, l'équipe maison a perdu. Ils ont livré un bon combat, mais ont prit une vraie raclée à la fin." Bellatrix ne prit pas la peine de cacher le rire cruel dans sa voix. La malice dans ses yeux était claire ; le fond de l'estomac de James commençait à se serrer. Quelque chose n'allait pas, pire que d'avoir une Lestrange dans la cheminée. Bellatrix laissa échapper un rire amusé, et puis dans une explosion d'étincelles, disparut._

_Son esprit travailla à toute vitesse, essaya de rassembler les pièces. Que voulait-elle dire, L'équipe maison a perdu ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. Son équipe, le Club de Flaquemare, avait reçu à domicile. Ils avaient gagné la partie, 350-100, et si quelqu'un avait prit une raclée, c'était les Cannons de Chudley. James s'assit sur le divan, essayait toujours de comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Ce fut quand Sirius franchit la porte que cela le frappa comme un Cognard._

_"Hey, je suis rentré à la maison. J'ai entendu que tes gars avaient gagné." Sirius se laissa tomber avec désinvolture sur le divan à côté de James, souriant. Se sentant glacé, James se mis sur ses pieds._

_"Maison?" Il laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé comme tout se mettait en place. "Oh Seigneur. Je dois aller à Godric's Hollow— Il s'est passé quelque chose."_

_"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, James?" Sirius bondit face à James, posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de son ami. "On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme."_

_"Non, pire qu'un fantôme. Bellatrix m'a appelé ici." Les mots sortirent en un débit presque incohérent, mais Sirius comprit. James se tourna, saisissant vivement un morceau de parchemin et une plume._

_"Bellatrix? Tu veux dire Bellatrix Lestrange ? Tu parles de ma démoniaque Mangemort de cousine?" demanda Sirius avec incrédulité. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait?"_

_"C'est ce que je veux savoir, mais je pense que je comprends maintenant. Sirius, je pense que quelque chose a dû arriver à mes parents." Il était difficile de respirer, impossible de paraître calme. "Nous devons aller à Godric's Hollow, maintenant!"_

_Il savait que ça semblait à moitié dingue, mais il s'en moquait. Sirius le secoua tandis que James passait une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux._

_"Calme-toi, James. Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé. Pour ce que tu en sais, ça pourrait être un piège," répliqua Sirius sur un ton qui voulait dire « pas de bêtises ». Des années d'entraînement lui avaient appris le calme, mais James pouvait voir l'effort que cela lui demandait. Il prit une profonde respiration et s'assis de nouveau sur le sofa, la tête dans ses mains. Les mots sortirent d'un coup._

_"Je suis revenu de mon match de Quidditch, et soudain Bellatrix était là dans la cheminée. Elle a juste dit 'l'équipe maison a perdu'. Ca n'avait pas de sens. Mais tu es arrivé, et tu as dit 'Je suis rentré à la maison' et les choses se sont mises en place... quelque chose ne va pas, Sirius, je le sais! Nous devons nous assurer que mes parents vont bien."_

Même au plus profond de sa mémoire, James pouvait entendre Sirius crier, un peu comme une musique d'ambiance pendant un film. Sa voix était rauque ; usée par les sessions de torture sans fin. Les cris se mêlaient à ses visions provoquées par les Détraqueurs, ajoutant encore à sa tension.

_Ils transplanèrent juste devant Godric's Hollow. James blêmit quand il vit l'ignoble marque verte suspendue dans le ciel, le serpent sortant de la tête de mort. Toutes les fenêtres de la maison étaient détruites, et la porte d'entrée était tordue sur elle-même. Il ne pouvait faire un geste. Son esprit tournoyait. Sirius posa de nouveau une main sur son épaule et le poussa doucement en avant._

_Lentement, ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte. Il n'en restait que des débris inutiles jonchant l'allée menant à l'entrée. Les deux hommes épouvantés trouvèrent les corps de David et Diana Potter. Ils avaient été des parents pour Sirius tout autant qu'ils l'avaient été pour James._

_Aucun n'était préparé à ce qu'ils trouvèrent à l'intérieur. Les meubles étaient renversés, il y avait du verre brisé partout, les tableaux étaient déchirés, et il y avait des traces de sang.... Ils les suivirent dans la cuisine où, à leur grand dégoût, ils trouvèrent les restes de David Potter éclaboussant les murs, le plafond et le sol. Les mouches avaient trouvé leur chemin dans la maison et avaient commencé à se rassembler dans les flaques de fluide corporel._

_La puanteur était terrible. James dut se détourner des morceaux éparpillés qui avaient été arrachés à son père. Il ne supportait plus de regarder. Malheureusement, il se tourna vers le salon. Sans pouvoir bouger, James vomit le peu de nourriture qu'il avait avalé cet après-midi, essayant de détourner le regard mais n'y parvenant pas. Il entendit Sirius laisser échapper un grondement de dégoût quand il contempla la pièce de ses cotés._

_Là, allongée sur la table de chêne, il y avait la colonne vertébrale de Diana Potter. Elle reposait dans une mare de sang, et les os blancs luisaient à la lumière des candélabres. James savait d'expérience que ces candélabres étaient seulement ornementaux. Ses parents ne les allumaient jamais. Et là, posée au bout de la table, sa tête se prélassait et les flammes se reflétant dans ses lunettes impeccablement nettoyées, il y avait la mère de James._

_Les coussins blancs des sièges étaient tâchés de rouge là où Bellatrix avait pelé la peau du dos de Diana pour retirer la colonne vertébrale. L'épais et antique tapis antique Persan par terre était également couvert de sang et, en son centre, il y avait la bande de chair qui avait jadis protégé le système nerveux central de la mère de James. Son visage avait également été mutilé, la rendant presque méconnaissable pour James. Ses yeux bleus perçants semblaient baisser par la peur et l'agonie, comme si..._

_"Oh seigneur... Elle était toujours en vie quand ils lui ont fait ça!" James s'étrangla, ayant****encore un haut-le-cœur. Il n'y avait plus rien à vider dans son estomac ; il voulait vomir mais il ne pouvait pas. Serrant les yeux, James essaya de bloquer les images, mais elles ne voulaient pas partir. Il se sentit si horriblement impuissant._

_"Il y a un message," dit Sirius, la voix dure. James ouvrit les yeux pour voir une dague ****enfoncée dans la table, y épinglant une note. Il s'approcha et arracha le parchemin du poignard taché de sang. Il fallut un moment à ses yeux pour s'ajuster à l'écriture rouge._

_"_Cher Jimmy-

Nous nous sommes arrêtés pour te rendre visite à toi et mon cher cousin, mais vous n'étiez pas là. Nous espérons que tu ne nous en veux pas d'avoir prit la liberté de refaire un peu la décoration. Elle était simplement atroce auparavant. Nous avons laissé un peu du dîner sur la table si vous avez faim. Tu sais combien tante Aurelia s'inquiète de ta santé, Cousin.

Soyez sages, les garçons.****

Pleins de baisers,

Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange_."_

_La voix de James se brisa en lisant la lettre à voix haute. Il pouvait sentir les larmes se former dans ses yeux, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il froissa le message en une boule et le jeta à travers la pièce, puis il se tourna et marcha vers la porte. S'asseyant dehors sur le banc de pierre, il pleura. Sirius s'assit près de lui sans un mot, et les deux amis pleurèrent leurs parents perdus._

James se libéra du souvenir des Détraqueurs. Se rappeler comment il avait trouvé le corps de sa mère lui donnait des haut-le-cœur, même après toutes ces années. Cela l'avait conduit à devenir Auror. _Si seulement j'avais été là, j'aurai pu les aider. J'aurais pu faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi! Tout est ma faute!_ Ses pensées étaient encore plus amères tandis qu'il se maudissait encore une fois. _Tout comme ce qui est arrivé à Sirius est ma faute..._

Son environnement commença de nouveau à disparaître, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit à cause des Détraqueurs ou parce que son corps avait finalement atteint ses limites et commençait à se fermer, essayant de trouver quelque moyen de se régénérer.

_C'était l'heure du dîner. Lily avait fait des pâtes. Harry était assis dans sa chaise haute, souriant joyeusement, de la sauce de spaghettis partout sur la figure. Lily sourit en passant la sauce à James. Mais quand il prit la bouteille, elle se renversa légèrement, répandant la substance rouge sur tout le devant de sa robe et éclaboussant de la sauce de spaghetti par terre._

_"J'en fais un maladroit," pouffa James. Mais Lily ne riait plus. Confus, James leva les yeux de sa futile tentative de nettoyage pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Lily riait toujours des bouffonneries de James._

_Il reçu comme un coup violent à l'estomac quand, à la place de sa femme, il vit le corps mutilé de sa mère le regarder avec des yeux emplis de peur. Baissant à nouveau les yeux, James réalisa que ce n'était pas la sauce des spaghettis qui le recouvrait. C'était du sang._

_Son estomac se tordit encore plus quand des traces de sang apparurent sur ses lunettes. Quand il se lécha nerveusement ses lèvres, toutefois, le léger goût de cuivre rappela à James le sang que Bellatrix y avait déposé. Le sang de Sirius, songea t-il douloureusement._

Juste comme il pensait que son cauchemar (car sûrement, ça ne pouvait être rien d'autre) était aussi pire qu'il pouvait l'être, un rire démoniaque parvint à ses oreilles. Il connaissait ce rire. Il haïssait ce rire. Le rire appartenait à l'une des personnes qu'il voulait tuer le plus au monde.

"Réveille-toi, réveille-toi, petit Jimmy. J'ai un cadeau pour toi," La voix de Bellatrix brisa son inconscience. James n'était pas sûr s'il rêvait toujours, ou si Bellatrix tentait vraiment de le réveiller. Il choisit la seconde option quand il sentit les mains froides des Détraqueurs sur ses épaules.

Le sang continuait à goutter de sa robe. Le sol en était recouvert. Après toutes ces années en tant qu'Auror, James ne pouvait se rappeler avoir vu autant de sang en une seule fois. Une personne ne pouvait simplement pas en perdre autant qu'il en avait sous les yeux. Cela lui serrait le coeur de penser que tout ce sang était celui de sa mère.

Mais, attend… ce n'était pas sa mère assis dans le fauteuil. C'était Sirius! James fut ramené à la réalité encore une fois. Sirius était attaché sur une chaise ; juste une simple chaise de bois,****lié là avec des cordes ordinaires. Pas du tout comme la chaise où James était, avec ses fers brûlants et la rigidité du métal. Il voulu crier, trouver quelque moyen d'arrêter la torture avant qu'elle ne commence, mais un morceau de tissu sale avait été fourré dans sa bouche. Il semblait que le concept d'un simple Sortilège de Silence était sorti de la tête de Bellatrix.

Puis il réalisa ce que c'était. Un morceau de tissu qui avait été arraché du bas de la robe de Sirius. La saleté était mêlée à du sang séché et d'autres choses—des choses auxquelles James ne voulait même pas penser.

La tête de Sirius pendait, touchant sa poitrine ; son corps tout entier était flasque. James put voir où les liens s'étaient enfoncés dans sa chair quand son corps se convulsa. Son cœur se brisa encore une fois ; tout était de sa faute.

"Bien, bien, bien, regardez qui a finalement décidé de se réveiller," La voix de Bellatrix transperça l'hébétude de James. "C'est mal élevé de faire la grasse matinée, tu sais. Surtout quand tu es un invité dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre."

S'il n'y avait pas eut un bâillon dans sa bouche, James lui aurait craché à la figure. A la place, il put seulement regarder, essayant d'emplir ses yeux de haine pour la femme qui avait tué sa mère. Mais sa mère était hors de propos maintenant. Partie. C'était quelque chose de différent. Il se tendit, voyant un flash de métal dans ses mains. La faible lumière se reflétait sur des gemmes scintillantes de la poignée d'une épée de sept pouces de long.

Elle apposa précautionneusement la lame sur le flanc de Sirius, tranchant les cordes qui le retenaient. Son corps flasque s'effondra au sol, et il laissa échapper un faible gémissement. James frissonna en imaginant des scènes de Bellatrix tranchant la peau de mère qui flashèrent devant ses yeux.

"_Verberovox_." La voix de Rabastan Lestrange était rude. Les yeux de James s'agrandirent quand il vit l'épais serpent d'énergie jaillir de sa baguette. _Pas encore!_ cria son esprit. Bellatrix et Rodolphus suivirent son exemple.

"Il est temps pour un petit jeu. Rodolphus aime appeler ça Sans le Son. Je ne me soucie pas particulièrement du titre, mais cela a l'air de l'amuser," dit Bellatrix en riant tandis qu'elle levait le bras et laissa le fouet tomber sur le dos déjà meurtri de Sirius. James regarda le corps de son ami se crisper d'agonie. C'était trop pour lui à regarder, mais il se sentait contraint à le faire. C'était sa faute. Il causait cette souffrance à Sirius ; il aurait tout aussi bien pu tenir le fouet lui-même. Chacun des Lestranges prenait son tour pour fouetter Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'il émette quelque sorte de bruit. Du sang noir avait commencé à se déverser par terre.

Le sang était partout. Sur la table, sur les chaises, sur le sol, sur les murs. James baissa les yeux et découvrit que du sang le recouvrait lui aussi. Il tenta de l'effacer, mais ça ne servit à rien. Il regarda ses mains ; elles étaient couvertes de rouge. Comme c'était ironique. Son sang sur mes mains. Comme ça devrait l'être. La voix dans sa tête était opportune, accusatrice. _Tout est de ta faute. Tout est de ta faute_. Les mêmes mots se répétaient encore et encore dans sa tête.

Il fut ramené à la réalité par une gifle cinglante sur son visage. Les yeux de Bellatrix étaient assombris par la colère. "Fais attention, Jimmy. Tu ne peux te permettre le contraire." Sa voix n'était plus aussi insouciante qu'elle ne l'était un moment plus tôt; elle coupait comme de la glace. Elle tourna le dos à James et leva le bras, laissant un autre coup tomber sur le dos de Sirius. Mais le meilleur ami de James ne fit aucun bruit, et le silence était effrayant. Sirius réagissait difficilement, mais la flaque de sang avait dramatiquement augmentée durant les quelques instants où James n'avait pas été cohérent.

Cela prenait de plus en plus de temps à Sirius pour émettre un son à chaque fois que le fouet tombait, mais James ne pensait pas que son ami était entêté. Sirius faiblissait, il n'avait plus l'énergie pour faire davantage de bruit. Le sang perdu commençait sévèrement à l'affecter. S'il n'y avait pas eut le bâillon dans sa bouche, James aurait dit quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour essayer et aider Sirius.

"Tu as quelque chose à dire, Jimmy?" demanda brusquement Bellatrix. Souriant froidement, elle se tourna face à James, probablement curieuse de voir ce que les sons étouffés signifiaient. James hocha la tête autant que les chaînes brûlantes enserrant son corps le lui permettaient, sans se soucier de la douleur. Ce qu'il endurait était sans importance. Ses sentiments ne comptaient pas. Sirius si. Elle avança lentement à son côté, puis retira le bouchon de vêtements, faisant tousser James. "Parle, alors."

"Il est choqué, vous en voyez pas? Les gens ne peuvent pas perdre autant de sang!" dit James, bafouillant—mais il ne fit pas attention à sa faiblesse. Bellatrix eut un petit sourire narquois, faisant courir un doigt pale sur sa joue.

"Comme tu as raison. Rodolphus, si tu veux bien," dit-elle, levant la main en direction de son mari. Il se pencha au-dessus du corps de Sirius et lança un sort que James n'avait jamais entendu.

"_Restituosanguim_," dit Rodolphus, sa baguette pointée sur la forme étendue face contre terre de Sirius. Le mot seul dut faire se tendre James, parce que Bellatrix répondit à la question muette avec un rictus sur son visage.

"Sortilège de replacement sanguin. Ca devrait le faire tenir pour un petit moment encore." Un peu de couleurs revint sur les joues de Sirius de telle façon que sa chair n'était plus autant une ombre malade de gris. Contrairement à la veille, pourtant, Bellatrix n'utilisa pas le sortilège pour juguler les blessures; seulement pour lui donner un peu plus de sang à perdre.

Elle s'écarta de James pour un moment, son bâillon toujours entre les mains. Elle alla se pencher sur Sirius et gentiment, presque amoureusement, essuya le bâillon sur le sang de son visage. Puis elle se retourna et fourra de nouveau l'étoffe dans la bouche de James encore une fois.

Il essaya de ne pas pense au liquide chaud sur sa langue, ou au goût cuivré qui faisait son chemin dans sa gorge. Il essaya d'ignorer la douleur tirant le visage de Sirius, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il essaya de ne pas regarder vers Bellatrix, ses dents scintillantes dans la faible lumière alors qu'elle commençait à rire encore une fois, abaissant son fouet sur Sirius encore et encore.

Cela prit des heures (ou était-ce seulement quelques minutes?) avant que Bellatrix n'indique à deux Détraqueur de ramener James dans sa cellule. Il pouvait voir qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de cesser la torture ; plutôt, il n'avait plus à être spectateur. Après avoir été ramené dans sa cellule, il retira le morceau de robe de sa bouche, et puis continua à avoir des quintes de toux. Il ne pouvait reprendre son souffle, et bientôt le monde s'effaça autour de lui encore une fois.

_"Je t'en prie, fais-le pour moi, Sirius, je n'ai confiance en personne d'autre," demanda James à son meilleur ami, les yeux dans les yeux._

_"Je ne sais pas si je me ferais confiance moi-même," répondit tranquillement Sirius, l'air lointain._

_"Tu peux le faire Sirius. Je sais que tu le peux. Je t'en prie. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, au moins fais-le pour Lily et Harry," plaida James. Sirius resta silencieux pendant un moment._

_"Ok..." répondit-il lentement. Un sentiment de terreur saisit les deux amis. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent encore une fois comme tous deux sentirent qu'ils avaient voué d'avance leur meilleur ami à un horrible destin._

_Tu lui as fait faire cela! _L'esprit de James criait encore plus. Il n'avait pas voulu ça. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. T_u l'as forcé à faire ça. Tu aurais pu le sauver de ceci, mais tu étais égoïste. Tu l'as voué à la mort, puis tu as passé dix ans comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé! Quelle sorte d'ami es-tu?_ Mais ce n'était pas ce qui était arrivé. Sirius avait voulu le faire, avait offert de le faire, avait supplié de le faire. Quel était ce souvenir? Un cauchemar? Une illusion? James pouvait difficilement en dire plus. Il souhaitait que cela cesse. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ces pensées. Un Détraqueur passa devant sa cellule, le faisant frissonner.

_Lily resplendissait dans sa robe de soirée. James l'avait taquinée parce que c'était le vert de Serpentard, mais elle insistait parce que ça allait avec ses cheveux et surtout ses yeux. Dans sa robe d'un rouge profond, le duo faisait le couple parfait sur la piste de danse du bal de Noël. Ils avaient appris à valser juste pour cette occasion particulière, et rien n'allait leur gâcher ça. Arabella riait à la vue de tant d'entre eux vêtus de façon si fantaisiste, mais que pouvait-on faire sinon rire aussi?_

_Les Aurors n'avaient pas l'habitude de se relâcher mais cette année, ils avaient compris que s'ils ne faisaient pas une fête, ils allaient perdre la tête. . Tandis que la musique jouait, les meilleurs protecteurs dansaient. Ils auraient dû savoir. Ils auraient dû voir venir. Alastor avait essayé de leur dire que ça pourrait arriver. _

_L'attaque n'avait pas été directe, pas au début. Le tout premier signe avait été la fumée. Des flammes léchaient les portes, aux fenêtres, grimpant sur les murs et les décorations. Légèrement ivre, Mondingus dit, "R'gardez. Des feux d'artifices." Il étendit le bras pour regarder les "jolies" décorations, et fut instantanément submergé par les flammes. Ce fut le dernier commentaire espiègle que fit l'un d'entre eux. En moins d'une minute, les flammes étaient éteintes et la bataille engagée. Les gens étaient perdus des deux côtés, et Lily s'écoula. Durement. Elle sembla tomber dans un lent mouvement, sa robe carbonisée tournoyant autour d'elle—et James pouvait seulement regarder. Il n'y avait le temps pour rien d'autre. _

_Il courut pour l'attraper, mais elle frappa le sol avant qu'il puisse l'atteindre. La serrant dans ses bras, il pleura. Ses larmes tombaient sur son visage, mais elle resta étendue..._

Il frissonna. Son corps sentit comme s'il avait été plongé dans de l'eau glacée. Pas encore! Deux Détraqueurs ouvrirent la porte de la cellule. James souhaita avoir un moyen de résister, mais Sirius l'avait dit le premier jour, avant que James ne comprenne. Mais il comprenait maintenant. Il ne pouvait combattre tout le temps. La résistance devait être gardée à l'intérieur. Les batailles devaient être choisies. Perdre ne lui coûterait pas ; cela coûterait à son meilleur ami.

Sirius paraissait mort quand James fut ramené dans la pièce et attaché sur la chaise d'interrogation. Son visage était terriblement pâle, contrastant avec le sombre liquide tout autour de lui. La seule raison pour laquelle James pouvait dire qu'il était toujours envie était que le corps de Sirius tout entier tremblait.

"Nous n'arrivons pas à t'atteindre, n'est-pas Jimmy?" La voix de Bellatrix était froide et dure, agrémenté de son propre genre d'humour. James ne répondit pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à répondre à quelque chose comme ça?

"C'est très bien, cependant. Ce ne serait pas drôle si tu craquais maintenant. Mais tu as toujours été un rigolo." Ses yeux brillèrent de façon maniaque. Ils égalaient le rire cruel dans sa voix.

"Ecoute la façon dont il cherche de l'air. Il lutte pour chaque respiration, tu sais. Son cœur pourrait bien flancher bientôt." Sa voix était désinvolte. Elle constatait juste les faits. C'était tout ce que c'était pour elle. Ca, et agréable. James essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle décrivait. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que Sirius puisse mourir. Elle lança son sort sans avertissement, faisant sursauter James.

"_Offenvox_." Ses mots étaient nonchalants, et elle ne broncha pas quand une secousse de vive électricité vola vers le corps de Sirius. Le corps de Sirius s'arqua sous la douleur ; Bellatrix ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Même après que James lui hurlât de s'arrêter, elle ne le fut pas. L'odeur de chair brûlée—la chair de Sirius—commença à emplir la pièce.

"Tu vas le tuer! Arrête!" supplia James. Elle lança à peine un regard dans sa direction, garda sa baguette pointée sur le corps toujours en convulsions de Sirius. Plus de cinq minutes avaient dues s'écouler avant qu'elle ne lève finalement le sort, un rictus sur son visage.

Elle indiqua à Rabastan et Rodolphus de recommencer à fouetter Sirius. Puis Bellatrix s'approcha de James et s'assis sur ses genoux, avec une de ses jambes de l'autre côté de son corps et son visage directement en face de lui. Lentement, elle fit courir un doigt sur son visage.

"Il mourrait pour toi, tu sais." Sa voix était douce, presque comme si elle se souciait de ce qui se passait. James la regarda ; elle sourit. "Oh, Jimmy. Quand vas-tu comprendre? Juste quelques mots, et toute cette souffrance sera terminée."

"Tu ne comprend pas. J'ai fait une promesse. Je ne vais pas craquer. Sirius a confiance en moi." James essaya de paraître fort ; il échoua.

"Tu fais erreur, James. Tout le monde craque." Elle sourit de façon affamée. "Tu le feras aussi."

L'utilisation soudaine de son vrai nom l'effraya, mais il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre pourquoi. Brusquement, elle se leva, laissant James assis dans la chaise, à écouter les gémissement agonisants de son meilleur ami.


	5. Jour quatre

**_Jour quatre_**__

James se pelotonna dans sa cellule. Il pouvait entendre les échos des cris venant du couloir, et cela lui glaçait le sang. Il les entendait comme s'il s'était trouvé dans la même pièce que Sirius. Les jours étaient devenus aussi routiniers qu'il était possible dans un endroit comme celui-ci.****

Il avait été forcé de regarder et, alternativement, d'écouter. Une heure de répit, peut-être, et cela recommencerai encore. Encore et encore.

Tandis que les hurlements continuaient, James jeta un regard d'espoir vers la porte de sa cellule.  Comme ci cela avait été mis en scène, lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit en craquant, la vague de froid le frappa. Il bondit sur ses pieds.

"Où est-il?" demanda t-il en tremblant. Sirius n'avait pas été ramené dans sa cellule depuis le premier jour, mais la présence des Détraqueur faisait qu'il était difficile de penser. 

Les Détraqueurs avancèrent seulement, entrainant James avec eux. S'amusaient–ils de son manque de perspicacité face à la situation ? Ils n'en donnèrent aucune indication.

_"Bienvenue à Azkaban, Gryffondor…"_

_"Jamais est un très long moment…"_

_Sirius hurla, se tordant  de douleur. Bellatrix lui donna un coup de pied dans le bas du dos, et il cria plus fort. Elle riait en lançant Doloris sur Doloris.  _

_Sirius hurla jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus crier…_

Quand l'univers s'éclaira enfin et que sa vue se stabilisa, la première chose que vit James fut Sirius prostré sur sol de la salle d'Interrogation. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait irregulièrement, mais au moins il respirait.

 "Oh, oui. Il est toujours en vie. Nous nous en sommes assurés." James bondit au son de la voix de Voldemort. Il serra des dents et des poings.

 "Quel est le problème, Potter? Tu as donné ta langue au chat?" rit Voldemort.  "Pas de problème. Rodolphus, voudrais-tu réveiller Black?"

Rodolphus Lestrange ouvrit les yeux de Sirius avec seulement trois sorts de Réveil et quatre bons coups de pieds, deux de moins de chaque que la fois précédente. Il eut l'air amèrement déçu.

James essaya de se ruer sur lui quand il leva de nouveau sa baguette, mais Bellatrix était derrière lui, le retenant, murmurant à son oreille, "Allons, allons, Jimmy. Nous ne voulons pas faire ça maintenant, n'est-ce pas?  Nous pourrions nous faire mal ."

La mâchoire de James se décrocha alors que, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, les liens de Sirius tombaient au sol. Ses bras restaient fermement maintenus derrière son dos et il hurla d'agonie quand Rodolphus les bougea.

"Laissez-le tranquille! Ils sont atrophiés! Ils sont disloqués...  Ils..."

Les mots de James surgirent avant qu'il puisse penser et, comme il fallait s'y attendre , personne n'y prêta  attention. 

Sirius fut tiré sur ses pieds. Soudainement, James réalisa qu'il aurait d'abord dû se demander pourquoi il était seulement maintenu, et non attaché dans la Chaise d'Interrogation comme d'habitude. La table avait été déplacée pour être juste devant la chaise. Une autre chaise, une chaise normale, était également à la table. 

La routine changeait. Cela ne pouvait qu'être mauvais pour tous les deux. James ne savait pas quoi penser quand les chaînes brûlantes destinées à ses propres bras, jambes, poitrine et gorge s'enroulèrent au lieu de ça autour de son meilleur ami. 

Voldemort prenait les choses en charge personnellement. James frissonna. Cela ne pouvait qu'être mauvais pour tous les deux.

"James." Cela donnait toujours le frisson d'entendre Voldemort utiliser son prénom. "Prends un siège." 

Bellatrix le laissa et et le poussa vers la chaise vide. Il se rattrapa à peine avant de tomber.

"Je préfère rester debout."

"Très bien. Faisons à ta façon, alors. _Endoloris_." 

Sirius poussa un cri, essaya de se tordre de douleur, mais les chaînes le tenaient solidement en place. 

Voldemort s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez proche pour dégager les cheveux du visage de Sirius mais sans lever encore  le sort.

James s'assit.

"Etait-ce si difficile?"

Bellatrix pouffa tandis que Voldemort levait sa baguette. Il lui lança un regard sombre tandis que James s'asseyait avec rigidité, fixant longuement son ami.

"Maintenant, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir été un hôte convenable. Tu es mon invité depuis, quand ? Presque quatre jours maintenant? Et je ne t'ai même pas nourri correctement. Tu dois, après tout, entretenir tes forces."

Il frappa dans ses mains et un ensemble impressionnant de nourriture fumante apparut sur la table.

"J'ai fait préparé cela pour toi, donc je m'attends à ce que cela te plaise. Tu n'auras pas beaucoup d'opportunités de te faire plaisir, alors saisis-la."

James eut des difficultés à se retenir de se ruer sur la plus proche pièce de viande et de l'avaler d'un coup. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il se retenait. Il n'avait rien vu qu' un morceau rassis de quelque chose et un petit gobelet aqueux de Il-Ne-Voulait-Pas-Savoir-Quoi depuis son arrivée. Il avait avidement mangé le Truc Rassis et vidé le Il-Ne-Voulait-Pas-Savoir-Quoi, mais il y avait combien de temps de cela? Ca ne faisait certainement pas autant. Il soupçonnait dans son for intérieur que ça avait été un accident, aussi.

"Et pour Sirius?" demanda finalement James.

"Quoi _pour_ Sirius?" contra Voldemort.

"Donnez-lui en."

"Non. Pas une bouchée."

Les espoirs de James s'écroulèrent. "Alors je ne mangerais pas non plus." Il se tourna pour regarder Voldemort en face, rencontrant le regard écarlate.

La seule réponse de Voldemort fut de tapoter sa baguette sur les chaînes retenant Sirius. 

Elles luirent momentanément plus fort, et les yeux de Sirius brillèrent de souffrance. Il inhala brièvement alors que les chaînes se déplaçaient et se réajustaient.

"Mange. Ou il souffrira. A chaque fois que tu t'arrêteras…" Sa vois traîna, mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'avait pas à terminer.

James ramassa la fourchette et la planta dans un civet. Il la porta d'une main chancelante à sa bouche. Oh, comme ça sentait bon. Oh, combien c'était bon. Chaud et riche sous sa langue affamée.

Bouchée après bouchée, il pouvait voir Sirius le fixer avec un regard avide sur son visage. Sa bouche salivait tellement qu'il était pratiquement en train de baver.

"Oh, Sirius." James tendit la fourchette pleine pour lui.

"_Endoloris_." Voldemort lança le sort, tendant sa baguette directement sous le menton de Sirius. Les cris résultant poussèrent James à carrément laisser tomber la fourchette.

"C'est pour toi. Pas pour lui. N'ai-je pas été clair?  Manque-tu tellement d'éducation que tu rejetterais un si généreux présent?"

James tendit le bras vers la fourchette tombée, tremblant si fort qu'il cogna un plat en chemin. Il pouvait difficilement mettre quelque chose dans sa bouche, sans parler de l'avaler, mais cela sembla satisfaire Voldemort.

Après cinq bouchées, James sentit qu'il ne pourrait en avaler plus. Ses yeux cherchèrent et rencontrèrent ceux hantés, enfoncés de Sirius. Sirius avait repris son souffle après avoir crié.

Trois déglutissements forcés et il commença à se tenir l'estomac.

"James… arrête…arrête…" Les yeux de Sirius étaient suppliants.

James papillonna des yeux vers Voldemort. Pouvait-il arrêter? Il n'avait pas ordre de tout manger, après tout. Sans indication d'une façon ou d'une autre, ses yeux revinrent sur Sirius.

"Arrête…"

Il laissa tomber la fourchette.

Il sut immédiatement que c'était une erreur. Vingt-sept centimètres et demi d'if poli le lui dirent clairement. La baguette s'abaissa doucement sur les chaînes, s'attardant dessus.

Les chaînes commencèrent à luire, mais ce n'était pas le souci premier de James. Elles commencèrent à s'enrouler plus étroitement, plus étroitement…et plus étroitement encore.  Lentement mais fermement, elles se resserrèrent. Sirius laissa échapper un hoquet étranglé alors qu'il luttait pour de l'air.

"Arrêtez ça, il va mourir!" James commençait déjà à tâtonner à la recherche de la fourchette tombée.

"Oui, j'ose dire qu'il va mourir, n'est-ce pas?"

La main de James trouva la fourchette. "Ca vous avancera à quoi si votre otage meurt ?"

"A quoi ça t'avancera si ce sont tes actions qui le tuent ? On ne pourra pas le ranimer quelque soit le vainqueur à la fin, n'est-ce pas?"

Une carotte trouva de quelque façon son chemin dans la bouche de James, l'empêchant de répondre. 

Voldemort baissa sa baguette et les chaînes cessèrent de se rétrécir. Toutefois, elle ne, desserrèrent pas comme avant.

Sirius aspirait douloureusement et laborieusement à chaque respiration; la faim brillait toujours dans ses yeux. 

Se forçant morceau après moreau, James essaya de se convaincre qu'il aidait son ami. Il se répétait que plus longtemps il pourrait continuer, plus longtemps il garderait Sirius de la torture. S'il pouvait seulement finir... quelque part, tout irait bien. Gardant les yeux sur Sirius, il essaya silencieusement de communiquer, _ça finira. Tout ira bien. Juste encore trois jours_. Alors ça, pourquoi trois jours ? Les yeux hantés le fixaient et il ne pouvait les ignorer, ni ne pouvait s'en détacher. 

Ce furent les yeux qui le lui dirent finalement. Ce n'était pas la souffrance qui suivrait, c'était ça, maintenant, qui était la pire torture pour Sirius. C'était regarder, avec des yeux affamés, tandis que James mangeait, qui tuait Sirius. Chaque seconde passée devenait de plus en plus difficile en sachant que c'était ses actions qui causaient tant de souffrance à son ami. Finalement, James dut détourner les yeux du visage de son ami. Sirius avait supplié James d'arrêter auparavant. Il l'avait fait pour le bien de James, mais James réalisait maintenant que c'était aussi pour le sien.

"Pas plus… laissez-moi arrêter…"

Le visage de Voldemort  se tordit en un large sourire. "Quel est le mot magique?"

James ne put que le dévisager.

"Je ne demande pas quelque sort ou incantations fantaisiste, mon garçon.  Juste un peu de politesse envers tes aînés."

"S'il vous plait."

"C'est celui-là."

James essaya encore. "Laissez-moi arrêter… S'il vous plait."

Voldemort claqua des mains avec entrain. La nourriture disparut.

James vomit promptement.

"On ne t'avait pas dit d'être poli ?" James sursauta faiblement au son de la voix de Rodolphus derrière lui. Il avait oublié que le couple était là. Le simple mouvement de sursaut le fit vomir de nouveau.

Voldemort marcha délicatement autour de la flaque étalée. "Nettoie-ça, Potter. Je ne veux aucune tâche quand je reviendrais."

Il se dirigea vers la porte, Rodolphus et Bellatrix sur ses talons. 

"Attendez…" James pouvait difficilement croire sa propre audace. Mais ça avait marché une fois…

"Oui?" Voldemort ne se retourna pas.

"Il ne peut pas respirer Laissez-le... ou au moins détachez les chaînes… s'il vous plait."  James était dangereusement près de supplier, mais quelque part il ne s'en souciait pas.

"Non." Tous trois sortirent , et la porte de referma.

Alors que la tension de ses muscles fondait, James s'écroula dans la chaise. Mais un seul regard sur Sirius le força à se mettre sur ses pieds.

"Patmol…Je suis tellement désolé…"

"Pas…ta…faute…" il n'y avait pas de voix derrière ce mots, seulement un souffle d'air.

James donna une petite saccade sur les chaînes, mais elles étaient trop serrées. "Reste avec moi, Patmol. Tiens-bon."

"J'es…saie…"

"Bien."

C'est à ce moment que James réalisa que Sirius fixait le vomi. Il allait s'excuser quand il vit avec horreur que Sirius le fixait d'un air _affam_. 

"Sirius...?" Il regarda son ami avec inquiétude. "Quand est-ce que tu as mangé quelque chose pour la dernière fois?"

Sirius ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux disaient tout. Il n'en avait pas idée. Il avait toujours l'eau à la bouche. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ont donné à mangé, Sirius?"

"Demande... pas..." 

James grimaça. La décision se cristallisa sans sa tête, et il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il pouvait faire. "De toutes les choses que je n'aurais jamais pensé faire... ça n'avait même jamais été sur la liste, Patmol." Se penchant, il regarda pour la seconde fois vers le civet. C'était presque intact. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de le digérer, après tout. Trouvant un morceau de viande, il le ramassa et le secoua pour le nettoyer.

"Sirius. Viens là. Tu vas remplir ton estomac avec quelque chose aujourd'hui. Je sais que ce n'est pas exactement idéal, mais c'est probablement mieux que tu as l'habitude de toute façon." Portant la viande dégoulinante aux lèvres de Sirius, James l'enfourna dans sa bouche. "C'est ça. Allez."

Sirius pensait clairement qu'il allait mourir et partir au paradis, à en juger par la façon dont ses yeux battait. James posa gentiment sa main sur la joue de Sirius, l'aidant précautionneusement où il pouvait. Puis, Sirius commença à avaler, et tout commença à aller mal. 

Il sembla que Sirius essayait de tousser, mais ça ne fit même pas de bruit . Le problème empira quand il lutta pour respirer. L'obstacle se déplaça pour bloquer complètement sa trachée, posant un arrêt aux halètement affaiblis et aux respirations pénibles très aigues  de seulement un moment avant. James commença à paniquer. Avec Sirius enchaîné à la chaise, il lui serait presque impossible d'aider son ami. Les yeux de Sirius se gonflèrent alors qu'il essayait de dégager ce morceau de viande de sa gorge. Son visage devenait rouge à cause du manque d'air, et James était sûr qu'il se serait cogné partout s'il n'avait pas été attaché. Comme c'était, il se tendait contre les chaînes autant qu'il pouvait. Malheureusement, Sirius se blessait seulement lui-même dans le procédé.

"Arrête de bouger une minute!" commanda James, se plaçant devant Sirius. Malheureusement les instincts de son ami ne lui permettait pas de s'arrêter. Levant le bras, il s'excusa avant de frapper Sirius dans l'estomac aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Le corps de Sirius se crispa en avant autant qu'il pouvait, mais il était toujours en train de s'étouffer. James cogna encore. Il fallut encore trois essais avant que Sirius recrache la viande.

Sirius inspira faiblement encore quelques fois, James agenouillé à son côté, s'excusant abondamment, sans être capable de rien faire de plus pour aider son ami.

"Ja..."  Sirius toussa encore. James se hâta d'essuyer tout ce qui sortait de peur que Sirius ne s'étouffe encore.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?'

"Fais pas ça."

"Pas ça?  Pas quoi?"

"N'essaie... pas... de... m'aider. Peux pas. Inquiète... toi... pour… toi... même... ne … renonce… pas." Les yeux de Sirius roulèrent comme l'effort le privait du peu de forces qu'il avait.

James pensa que c'était peut-être pire que toute torture que Voldemort aurait pu imaginer. Sirius avait, il haïssait de l'admettre, raison. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire.

Agenouillé aux ôtés de son ami, serrant les poings, James éclata en sanglots.


	6. Jour cinq

**_Jour cinq_**__

_"James…" De nouveau, il toussa avec douleur. "Ne… lui donne pas ce qu'il veut…"_

_James dut déglutir. "Je ne le ferai pas," murmura t-il._

_"Promet-moi." Les yeux bleus de Sirius papillonnèrent pour s'ouvrir enfin et rencontrer les siens avec quelque chose de très proche du désespoir. "Je n'ai pas tenu tant de temps… pour te voir tout abandonner."_

_"Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir," chuchota t-il, chuchota t-il, puis il avala à nouveau sa salive. "Mais je promets."_

Sirius pouvait difficilement crier, à présent.

Jour après jour, James avait vu son meilleur ami être torturé, et avait haït sa propre promesse de fou tout le temps. Les principes commençaient à s'écrouler en cours de route tandis qu'il était forcé de voir Sirius souffrir, le voir s'affaiblir de plus en plus et de lutter pour ne pas mourir à l'intérieur. D'un certain coté, il savait que malgré les dix ans que Sirius avait déjà passé dans cet enfer, ceci était bien pire. La forme tendue de son ami le trahissait, et peu importe combien Sirius essayait profondément de le cacher, James pouvait dire qu'il avait peur. Il luttait et se battait, et il était évident que Sirius ne renoncerait jamais—mais il souffrait tellement.

Et James avait regardé, pendant cinq jours, alors que les Lestranges torturaient Sirius de toutes les façons connues des sorciers. Il avait regardé, écœuré, comme ils forçaient des potions dans sa gorge pour le maintenir en vie et le réanimer quand il s'évanouissait de faiblesse et de souffrance. Durant tout ce temps, Voldemort avait seulement sourit, riant doucement d'un air entendu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait, James le savait. Il attendait qu'il craque.

Mais ce qui avait semblé comme une possibilité très distante cinq jours avant apparaissait maintenant comme purement et simplement attrayant. S'il n'y avait pas eut la connaissance que dans deux jours de temps il serait capable de sauver son ami, James était certain qu'il aurait craqué. Voldemort avait raison à propos d'une chose : il aimait Sirius comme un frère, et il ne pouvait supporter de le voir souffrir. Regarder Sirius mourir petit à petit était en train de tuer James à l'intérieur… et il y avait eut plusieurs moments où il aurait  donné n'importe quoi pour sauver son ami, Portoloin et baguette cachés ou pas. Ca allait trop loin.

La lutte douloureuse de Sirius pour de l'air emplissait le silence. Il était allongé au sol, à présent, libéré de la poigne de deux Détraqueurs et avec Rodolphus Lestrange debout au-dessus de lui. De façon assez surprenante, les Détraqueurs reculèrent en flottant, toujours présent mais de toute évidence un peu en arrière—toutefois, ce changement était loin d'un soulagement, et une soudaine sensation coupante se développa dans le ventre de James.

Sirius était allongé sur le côté, à moitié recroquevillé en boule, flasque et tremblant. James vit le sang s'écouler du coin de sa bouche tandis qu'il gémissait doucement. Bien que ses yeux soient à demi-ouvert et dans le vague, Sirius était de toute évidence suffisamment conscient pour sentir la douleur. Il gémit encore quand Rodolphus lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, mais James put voir qu'il enregistrait à peine autre chose que l'agonie. La peur le fit déglutir, bien que James ne soit pas vraiment sûr qu'il le redoute tellement. D'un côté, il était terrifié qu'il aillent trop loin et tuent Sirius—mais d'un autre, il espérait désespérément qu'il le laisseraient glisser dans l'inconscience et donneraient quand même à Sirius ce petit moment de paix.

"Une autre potion?"

Bellatrix secoua soudain la tête, tendant sa baguette. "Il y a d'autres moyens, Rodolphus," rappela t-elle à son mari, faisant un pas en avant. "_Endoloris!_"

Sirius hoqueta, mais sa réaction pouvait difficilement être appelé un cri. Son corps tressauta faiblement au sol, et il était clair qu'il devait lutter pour respirer à travers la douleur. James se contint pour ne pas hurler à Bellatrix alors qu'elle tenait son meilleur ami sous le sortilège de torture, seulement parce qu'il avait appris de la manière dure qu'il ne serait pas le seul à payer le prix pour cela. Après quelques instants, pourtant, Bellatrix annula le sort et s'avança au côté de Sirius. Avec précaution, elle le poussa sur le dos, lui donnant intentionnellement un coup de pied dans son épaule droite brisée au passage

"Réveille-toi, cousin." Elle gloussa quand Sirius gémit de douleur.

Il n'y eut pas davantage de réaction, mais quand Bellatrix leva de nouveau sa baguette, Sirius se tendit. Elle sourit simplement, se tournant vers son mari. "Je pense qu'il sera convenablement… _attentif,_ maintenant. Pas toi?"

"En effet." Sans en ajouter davantage, Rodolphus se tourna vers Sirius, pointant paresseusement sa baguette vers le sorcier impuissant. "_Rumperis__._"

Le ton avait été doux, mais le _crack_ écœurant que causa le sortilège Briseur d'Os ne le fut pas. Sirius hurla, et James vit son corps sursauter comme son épaule gauche se brisait. Mais Rodolphus était loin d'avoir finit, et sa baguette trouva une nouvelle cible sur le bras gauche de Sirius alors qu'il prononçait le sortilège une seconde fois.

_Ils ne vont pas—_James se sentit malade ; il ne put achever sa pensée. Mais ils le firent. Méthodiquement, Lestrange brisa os après os, souriant légèrement quand Sirius hurlait dans son agonie et que son corps se convulsait de douleur. Pendant ce temps, Bellatrix se contenta de sourire, se tenant à quelques pas de James et lui jetant un regard de temps en temps.

"Est-ce que tu croyais qu'on allait s'arrêter à de simples coups de fouet et sortilèges de torture, _Jimmy_?" se moqua t-elle de lui joyeusement. "Tu crois que c'est le pire que nous ayons fait?"

James ne la regarda même pas ; il ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur Sirius, bien qu'il ne supporta pas de regarder. Même les cris de son ami s'amenuisaient de nouveau, et maintenant il tremblait de façon erratique, se tordant et convulsant alternativement comme si son corps ne pouvait trouver la force de faire face à la douleur. Mais Bellatrix s'approcha plus prêt de lui, chuchotant à son oreille.

"Tu crois qu'il n'a pas peur?" demanda t-elle tranquillement. "Il le cache bien, mais pas assez bien. Et peu importe combien il soit fort, il cèdera à la longue. Viendra un moment où il ne voudra plus tenir, où il voudra juste mourir…"

Sirius hurla alors que Rodolphus lança le sortilège sur son épaule droite déjà brisée. Bellatrix rigola doucement.

"Il l'a déjà subi avant, tu sais," continua t-elle avec satisfaction. "Plus d'une fois. Mais nous ne l'avons jamais laissé mourir… et nous ne le ferons pas. Il a souffert pendant dix ans. Combien de temps feras-_tu_ durer ça?"

James ferma les yeux, essaya de ne pas entendre sa voix. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre ignoblement parodier sa conscience, n'avait pas besoin de se rappeler que tout ceci était sa faute. _Deux jours_, se dit-il encore une fois, luttant pour se contrôler. _Deux jours. Seulement._ C'était son mantra maintenant _Deux jours de plus, et ce sera finit_. Le coin plus sombre de son esprit, pourtant, ajouta une nouvelle pensée ce vœu : _et je vais tuer Bellatrix Lestrange avant que ce soit fini._ Il y avait très peu de certitudes dans sa vie à ce moment, mais James savait deux choses: il allait sauver Sirius, et il allait tuer Bellatrix. Fin de l'histoire. _Bientôt_.

Un cri aigu fit battre ses yeux pour s'ouvrir. "Fais attention, Jimmy," le gronda Bellatrix, ne lui donna pas le temps pour d'autres pensées meurtrières. Sirius se tordait de nouveau sous l'influence du Sortilège Doloris de Rodolphus, mais elle pointa quand même sa baguette dans sa direction. "C'est pour ton bien, après tout—_Adficios__ Me!_"

Les hurlements se muèrent immédiatement en des hoquets étranglés. Le corps de Sirius frissonna, et James put voir la faiblesse le frapper comme le sort de Bellatrix aspirait ses forces. Il sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir sous le choc, pourtant, quand Bellatrix soutint le sort—il ne pouvait croire qu'elle oserait. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius respirait difficilement. Il se tendait pour respirer, faisant de petits bruits d'agonie à chaque respiration qu'il parvenait à placer. Mais les deux bourreaux de Voldemort maintinrent les sorts, et l'instant sembla s'écouler comme des heures. Le corps de Sirius cessa de tressauter, et il resta presque tranquille, tremblant et hoquetant. Quand un cri tendu mourut dans un étranglement, James craqua.

"Soyez maudits! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il va—"

_"Endoloris!"_ Avec un clin d'œil, Bellatrix annula le Sortilège de Privation de Force et le remplaça par le Doloris. Sirius frissonna maladivement, laissant échapper un autre cri de souffrance étranglé. "La politesse, Potter," fit-elle d'une voix traînante.

La bouche de James se ferma avec un claquement. Il était tellement en colère qu'il tremblait, mais un seul regard à son meilleur ami noya toute sa fureur dans son angoisse. Sirius s'affaiblissait rapidement—et puis ça arriva. Ses tentatives pour respirer échouèrent, et il commença à s'étouffer.

Les secondes s'égrenèrent. James se mordit la langue, fort, uniquement capable de garder le silence parce qu'il craignait ce que Bellatrix ferait à Sirius s'il _ne le faisait pas_. Il pouvait seulement regarder avec une fascination maladive, priant en vain. _Je t'en prie, tiens bon. Ne pars pas. _Mais combien de temps pensait-elle qu'elle pourrait continuer cela? Ne pouvait-elle voir que Sirius n'avait plus aucune force ? Mais ils le tenaient tous deux sous le sortilège, et les râles de Sirius commencèrent à ralentir et à s'affaiblir. Finalement, quand il cessa complètement de lutter et s'effondra, les Lestranges le relâchèrent.

Il n'y avait plus que le silence. Sirius était étendu sur le sol, flasque et immobile. Il s'étrangla une fois, et puis resta immobile, exténué. Pétrifié, tout ce que James pouvait faire était regarder, incapable de même tendre le bras vers son ami à cause de la chaise dans laquelle il était attaché. Il retenait sa respiration, espérant désespérément que Sirius recommencerait à respirer—mais il restait immobile. James vit son corps se tordre d'agonie une seule fois, mais il n'y eut rien d'autre. _Non. S'il vous plait, non…_ James tremblait. _Pas maintenant. Pas Sirius…_

Soudain, Rodolphus se porta en avant. Il ne tenait plus sa baguette ; à la place, il avait une petite fiole dans la main droite. Se penchant, le Mangemort tira Sirius par les cheveux de la main gauche, tirant sa tête en hauteur. Il n'y eut pas de résistance, pas de réponse. Rapidement, Rodolphus força la potion dans la gorge de Sirius. Puis il relâcha Sirius et le laissa s'écrouler au sol avec un craquement écœurant. Un long moment passa avant que Sirius ne s'étouffe encore.

"_Ennervate_." La voix de Bellatrix était froide, mais son sort était bien dirigé. Sirius s'étrangla encore une fois, se tordant de douleur, et puis finalement commença à respirer de façon spasmodique.

Sirius gémissait faiblement, et James retint des larmes de soulagement. Son ami était toujours étendu à demi-mort sur le sol, mais il respirait. Il était vivant.

"Bien, bien, bien…" Elle fit quelques pas en avant, donnant encore  un petit coup dans l'épaule de Sirius avec son pied. Il gémit encore. "On essaye d'abandonner, maintenant pas vrai?"

Sirius frémit seulement, commençant à trembler alors que la potion faisait davantage effet. James se mordit la lèvre, priant pour que les Lestranges ne soient pas assez stupide pour le blesser davantage—pas maintenant, quand il était si faible. Mais ils n'avaient pas cesser de le torturer durant les cinq derniers jours ; toujours, soit Bellatrix, Rodolphus, ou Rabastan était présent, sans laisser Sirius se reposer et le gardant constamment sous la souffrance. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'arrêter maintenant ; les Mangemorts ne se souciaient pas qu'il soit proche de la mort, seulement qu'ils ne le tuent pas. James déglutit, refoulant les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler. _Il ne mérite pas ça! _Sirius était de nouveau en train de gémir doucement, tremblotant, quand les Lestranges se tenaient debout et regardaient. Ils n'avaient rien eu d'autre à faire, mais il était si faible…

La porte s'ouvrit. La sensation immédiate de froid lui dit qui ce devait être, et quand Bellatrix et Rodolphus reculèrent, s'inclinant, James sut qu'il avait raison. Il entendit la respiration rauque des Détraqueurs s'approcher et vit Sirius frissonner faiblement. _Pas maintenant_, voulut-il supplier, et il le fit presque. A chaque fois que Voldemort se pointait,****c'était carrément pire pour Sirius. La façon avachie dans laquelle son ami était étendu à terre disait à James qu'il n'avait vraiment presque plus de force. Bientôt, Sirius ne serait plus _capable _de combattre, indifférent à ce qu'il le veuille ou non

James avait connu Sirius pendant des années. Malgré les longues années où ils avaient été séparés, il le connaissait toujours comme un frère, savait toujours ce qui faisait de Sirius _Sirius__._ Il savait que son ami n'avait jamais été à un pouce de céder, n'avait jamais appris comment se rendre ou abandonner—mais il savait aussi qu'une sombre et terrible vérité était inévitable. Sirius, tout aussi fort qu'il était, était humain. Et tôt ou tard, son corps ne le laisserait plus se battre.

Quand ce moment viendrait, il mourrait.

Il n'y avait aucune option ou choix à ce propos. Le corps humain ne pouvait tout simplement pas aller si loin. Sirius avait déjà survécut à dix ans d'enfer—comment, James ne le savait pas—mais il ne pourrait sans doute pas aller bien plus loin. Voldemort réalisait-il cela? James frissonna alors que les Détraqueurs s'approchaient plus près, mais la question brûlait toujours dans son esprit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait parlé de garder Sirius en vie, de le forcer à vivre jusqu'à ce que James cède…mais même Voldemort n'était pas infaillible. Tôt ou tard, quelqu'un ferait une erreur, et Sirius mourrait. _Froid._ Il pouvait seulement prier pour que ce jour ne soit pas aujourd'hui.

"Tu as réfléchi, James?"

La voix était amicale à le rendre malade. James cligna des yeux, réalisant soudain que Voldemort se tenait juste au-dessus de lui ; il avait été perdu dans ses pensées sombres et effrayées, plus influencé par les Détraqueurs qu'il ne l'avait réalisé. Derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait Lucius Malefoy, dont le visage aristocratique était allumé par la curiosité et la joie. Les yeux gris du Mangemort étaient fixés sur Sirius, et ils étaient aussi calculateurs James les avait toujours vus—mais il vit un soupçon de triomphe là où il ne s'y attendait pas. _Il savait déjà pour Sirius,_ réalisa James avec fureur. _Le salaud savait depuis des années._

Bien sûr qu'il savait. Les petits commentaires voilés que Malefoy avait lâchés durant leurs rencontres passées prenaient soudain plus de sens, et James se serait giflé s'il en avait été capable… mais Sirius était vivant, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. _Maintenant je dois juste arriver à le garder dans cet état l_ Cette pensée le fit déglutir et se sentir glacé. C'était une simple tâche… mais c'était peut-être la chose la plus difficile qu'il a faite dans sa vie. Tout revenait à un choix—et à deux jours. _Deux jours. Seulement deux jours de plus…_

"Je vois que tu as appris la valeur du silence," commenta le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un petit rire. Avec un effort, James fit lever ses yeux pour rencontrer ce regard rouge brûlant, se retenant de ne pas frissonner. Oui, il avait appris la valeur du silence ; ou plutôt, il avait appris le prix de la défiance. Il n'était pas brisé, non en aucune façon…mais il ne ferait pas souffrir Sirius davantage. Voldemort savait exactement comment rendre James _sage_. Tout ce qu'il fallait était une simple menace.

Il ne répondit pas, il n'en avait pas besoin. Lui et le seigneur des Ténèbres savaient tous deux que c'étaient inutile. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour son meilleur ami, qui était toujours étendu impuissant et tremblant sur le sol. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puise faire…rien du tout. James déglutit encore et se força à se souvenir. _Deux jours. Deux jours et je pourrai le sauver_. Le doux ricanement de Voldemort le fit encore une fois vivement détacher les yeux de Sirius, pourtant.

"Il y a, cependant, quelques leçons qu'il te reste à appendre." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres détourna son regard de James. Il parla, au lieu de ça, avec la complète confiance que ses ordres seraient exécutés sans hésitation. "Le _Poenatoxicum_, Lucius."

Bien que le nom ne signifie rien pour James, son esprit traduisit immédiatement les mots assez vite en anglais pour identifier le terme comme un nom de potion. _Plus proche du poison. _Son regard inquiet suivit rapidement Malefoy alors que le Mangemort plus âgé se tournait vers Bellatrix Lestrange avec un léger sourire. "Voudrais-tu avoir l'honneur?"

La cousine de Sirius s'avança immédiatement. "Pourquoi pas, merci, Lucius," ronronna t-elle, acceptant la fiole qu'il lui tendait. Aucun d'eux ne lança plus qu'un regard vers la forme tremblante de Sirius durant leur échange ; les deux Mangemorts auraient put être en train de discuter le choix d'un restaurant pour ce soir-là.

Sans rien ajouter, Bellatrix s'avança au côté de Sirius, jetant juste un regard pour avoir la permission de Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hocha la tête, fit serrer le cœur de James et nouer son estomac. Mais il n'osa pas objecter.

Sirius était toujours allongé de façon flasque, peinant pour respirer et tremblotant. Ses yeux étaient seulement à demi-ouverts, mais il devait être conscient parce qu'il tressaillit quand Bellatrix le tira par les cheveux, forçant sa tête en arrière juste comme Rodolphus l'avait fait avant. Elle ria comme Sirius gémissait de douleur. "Avale, cousin."

Il eut un haut-le-cœur et s'étrangla quand elle força le _Poenatoxicum_ dans sa gorge. Puis elle le laissa retomber, et Sirius frissonna douloureusement. Bellatrix recula, souriante, et il y eut un bref moment de silence. James, les quatre Mangemorts et Lord Voldemort se contentaient de regarder, attendant—bien que James ne sache pas quoi. Et il redoutait de le découvrir. Une longue seconde passa. Puis une autre.

Sirius remua d'un coup sec.

Au début ce ne fut rien. Il eut seulement un autre mouvement convulsif. Mais Sirius hoqueta, et puis quand son corps commença à trembler plus fort, jusqu'à finalement se convulser de douleur. Un faible cri brisa le silence et soudain James fut conscient que Voldemort se tenait à côté de lui.

"_Poenatoxicum_, James," dit doucement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Une très sombre et très ancienne potion—presque impossible à concocter." Bien que ses yeux soient toujours fixés sur Sirius, James entendit le sourire dans sa voix. "Heureusement, j'ai un Maître des Potions expert."

_Rogue._ Soudain, il se mit à haïr le vieil ennemi qui était devenu il y a longtemps un allié de valeur. Ce n'était pas rationnel—Rogue n'avait probablement pas idée sur qui la potion qu'il avait concoctée serait utilisée—mais James voulait tout de même l'assassiner pour causer tant de souffrance à Sirius. Sirius hurlait faiblement à présent, bien que les bruits qu'il faisait ne puisse pas vraiment être appelés des cris. C'était plutôt comme des hoquets haut perchés de douleur, à mi-chemin entre l'agonie et une lutte pour respirer.

Voldemort s'approcha plus près de lui. "Comme tu peux le voir, le _Poenatoxicum_ est tout aussi déchirant que le Doloris—même encore plus, j'oserai dire. Mais il y a moins de risques de folie encourus."

Le corps de Sirius tressautait alors qu'il hurlait. Le regardant, James refoula ses larmes. Il savait où cela allait mener.

"Malheureusement pour ton ami, la souffrance ne peut être stoppée que par deux choses: l'antidote ou la mort."

Sirius était presque en train de vagir de souffrance.

"Ainsi le choix t'appartient. Accepte de me servir, et je lui donnerai l'antidote. Sinon…"

James se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à en sentir le sang. Il savait que Voldemort ne _tuerait_ pas Sirius—_mais Seigneur, combien vont-ils encore le faire souffrir?_ James ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait se haïr davantage qu'il ne se haïssait maintenant. Même la haine brûlante qu'il vouait à Voldemort n'était pas à la mesure de combien il se méprisait pour laisser cela arriver. Pour ne pas arrêter ça. Pour avoir demandé à Sirius d'être son Gardien du Secret en 1981—_Il ne mérite pas ça!_ James voulait pleurer alors qu'il contemplait son meilleur ami se tordre de douleur, ses hurlements interrompus par de faibles gémissements.

" Que choisis-tu, James?"

Ce n'était pas une question qu'il aurait du poser, car tous deux connaissaient la réponse. Autant que James commençait à le vouloir, il _ne pouvait pas_. Et le devoir seul ne pouvait plus l'arrêter, mais Sirius lui avait fait promettre. Il ne pouvait rompre sa promesse à son ami, même s'il le devait—son cœur le lui hurlait. _Tu dois arrêter ça! Il ne peut tenir si longtemps, et si Sirius meurt, tout ce pourquoi tu t'es battu pendant les dix dernières années aura été pour rien. _James voulait pleurer. _Il s'est battu pour moi pendant si longtemps, il est temps que quelqu'un se batte pour lui_. Mais que deviendrait-il s'il brisait la promesse que Sirius lui avait demander de faire? Il se sentait si froid, si impuissant, si _cruel_.

"Vous connaissez ma réponse," chuchota douloureusement James.

"Vraiment?" La réponse de Voldemort fut étonnamment douce. "Ta loyauté est ta faiblesse… pourras-tu supporter de le voir mourir?"

Silence, seulement brisé par les cris d'agonie de Sirius, qui devenait de plus en plus doux. Il se tordait faiblement dans l'agonie, et ses yeux étaient fermement fermés à présent ; ils avaient presque disparus dans son visage creusé. Des cheveux noirs emmêlés couvraient une partie de ses traits, mais même derrière ça, James pouvait dire que le visage de Sirius était contorsionné de douleur. Il souffrait atrocement, même si ses cris étaient doux.

"La vraie question, toutefois, est combien de temps tu le laissera souffrir," dit Voldemort après un long moment. "C'est à toi de décider."

_Oh, Sirius…_

"Qu'est-ce que ce sera, James? Le plus longtemps qu'il ait été sous _Poenatoxicum_ est de treize heures. Oseras-tu voir combien de temps il peut réellement tenir?"

James ferma les yeux. "Non."

_"Endoloris._" Sirius hurla. "Ouvre-les yeux, Jimmy."

C'était Bellatrix. Les yeux de James s'ouvrirent immédiatement, mais elle tint son ami sous le sort. Le corps de Sirius se crispa sur le sol et se reposa sur son épaule droite avec un craquement écœurant.****

"Assez, Bella," ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle obéit sur-le-champ, laissant Sirius hoqueter pour de l'air.

"Oui, Maître." Bellatrix recula d'un pas au côté de son époux et de son beau-frère.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que ce sera? Ta servitude, ou sa douleur?" Puis Voldemort se tourna face James. Ses yeux rouges étaient tels de la glace.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le dire, pouvait même difficilement supporter de le penser. _Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi, Sirius._ Finalement, James parvit à souffler, "Ma réponse est toujours la même."

"Très bien." Voldemort fit un geste impérieux. "Ramène notre invité dans sa cellule, Rabastan. Bella, Rodolphus, Lucius, venez avec moi."

"Et lui, Maître?" Rabastan Lestrange parla pour la première fois, désignant Sirius. L'ami de James gémissait doucement.

"Laissez-le. Il souffrira seul."

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Fenice** : encore merci, tu es trop sympa de m'aider comme ça. Je sais que je traîne pour le chapitre de promesses tenues que je t'ai promis, mais j'ai du mal en ce moment. Je me demande si je vais pas laisser tomber et t'en faire un autre plus tard.

**Shinia**** Marina** :oui, t'as raison, je dois être masochiste… C'est pour ça que j'ai fait une fixation sur une autre fic, « to serve a purpose », va la lire en anglais, tu verras… ou attend que la formidable fenice la poste en vf ! Je déprime, elle traduit hyper-vite des fics longues et difficile, à côté, je me sens toute bête…

**Tetedenoeud** : merci de ta review !! j'espère aussi que James réussira, qu'il ne se fera pas avoir comme Bill !

**Dieivanna** : oui, odieuse, c'est le mot… Tu veux une fic violente sur le plan émotionnel et psy ? Va lire « to serve a purpose », dans mes favoris… Heureusement celle-là se termine bien…

**Crys** : le prochain chapitre est un peu pareil… que les précédents… Mais quelques petits détails laissent des infos pour la suite… Je suis en plein dedans !


	7. Jour six

**Jour Six**

La solitude l'aurait tué si James n'avait pas su que Sirius était en train de souffrir un peu plus loin. Les heures avaient passé, pourtant il n'avait pas moyen de savoir combien—mais les cris qu'il entendait était plus faibles et depuis un moment à présent, il n'entendait _rien. _Le silence n'en n'était plus que démoralisant ; cela le déchirait en deux de l'intérieur.

Un coin logique de l'esprit de James lui disait qu'il devrait au moins essayer de dormir. Entre les cauchemars de son esprit et ceux que son meilleur ami était en train de vivre, le repos devenait extrêmement difficile. James n'était pas sûr de la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi, mais il était sûr que cela faisait au moins deux jours. Ses paupières étaient alourdies par l'épuisement, mais il n'avait aucun désir de se reposer—pas maintenant, pas avec Sirius souffrant par des moyens inconnus. James avait appris à la dure qu'ils ne laisseraient pas son ami se reposer en paix. Il y avait des moments, cependant, où il sentait qu'il était impossible de garder les yeux ouverts…

James se réveilla en sursaut. Il devait avoir dormi, bien qu'il ne puisse dire combien de temps. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps à Azkaban, et la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire avec certitude de sa cellule sans fenêtre, c'était que les jours passaient. Ce que la petite routine qui existait en prison lui laissait savoir, c'était que le prochain jour serait le sixième—où était-ce déjà le sixième? L'horloge intérieure de son corps disait à James que cela _devait _être le milieu de la nuit, mais il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à ses sens -ils avaient peu de chance d'être fiables. Autant qu'il se soit préparé pour cette mission, rien ne pouvait vous rendre prêt pour Azkaban. _Surtout maintenant._

Ca devait déjà faire six jours. Plissant des yeux dans la faible lumière—l'obscurité ne changeait jamais—James estima que ce devait être presque le matin. Peut-être. Il n'avait pas moyen de savoir, mais son corps le lui disait, à moins qu'il n'ait seulement dormi que quelques minutes ou secondes, en quel cas il n'y avait pas moyen de savoir. Il espérait que l'aube était proche, pourtant. Si ça l'était, il ne resterait plus qu'un seul jour. _Un jour encore._ James résista au besoin de hurler son soulagement ou même de pleurer. Un jour. Dans moins de vingt-quatre heures à partir de maintenant, cela serait fini. Et Sirius serait libre.

Adossé contre le mur, James enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux et attendit. Il s'était habitué à attendre, bien que tous ses instincts s'y opposent. _Plus très longtemps, _se promit l'Auror. Sous peu, il pourrait enfin agir— mais plus tôt encore, les hurlements commenceraient. Il sentit le froid, mais c'était vrai. Quoi qu'il arrive, cela arriverait bientôt.

"Tu as réfléchi, _Jimmy_?" lui demanda une voix moqueuse, faisant bondir James. Quoi que son manque de facultés mentales puisse indiquer, Bellatrix Lestrange pouvait toujours se mouvoir comme un chat, contrairement à ses collègues gauches et bruyants.

Il leva les yeux pour la regarder. Seul Voldemort avait plus de ce feu que l'autrefois si belle cousine de Sirius. Elle avait facilement prouvé qu'elle était la personne la plus malade que James ait jamais rencontrée.

"Non," grinça t-il, refoulant le désir de lui dire exactement ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec ses 'réflexions.'_ Encore un jour,_ se consola-t-il. _Juste un_.

"Très bien."

Bellatrix haussa passivement les épaules, et elle fut partie. James fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ses actions sans rapport—puis il réalisa qu'elle avait quitté sa cellule en laissant la porte _non verrouillée_. Immédiatement, il fut sur ses pieds. Si c'était un meilleur moyen, un moyen plus rapide, bon sang il le saisirait—et puis la porte s'ouvrit brutalement avec un crash et de l'air froid se rua à l'interieur.

_"Ca vous avancera à quoi si votre otage meurt ?"_

_"A quoi ça t'avancera si ce sont tes actions qui le tuent ? On ne pourra pas le ranimer quel que soit le vainqueur à la fin, n'est-ce pas?"_

Des frissons de froid.

_"James…arrête…"_

Des Détraqueurs. Au moins trois, mais James s'écrasa au sol, et la résistance, alors si facile, fut complètement impossible.

_"Ne faites pas ça." _

_"Ah, mais je peux faire tout ce qui me plait," répondit Voldemort, marchant nonchalamment vers lui. "Tu as sûrement réalisé ça, maintenant?"_

Des mains froides le saisirent, et une centaine de cauchemars se battirent pour la préséance dans l'esprit de James. Les Détraqueurs le tiraient, entraînant le corps tremblant de James avec facilité. Toutes les décisions qu'il avait prises revenaient le hanter. _Sirius…Oh, Sirius…_ il avait si froid. L'espoir, qu'il avait ressentit si brièvement, était mort en lui, avait été aspiré. Même le plus petit coin de son esprit qui conservait de l'intelligence désespérait. Il savait où les Détraqueurs l'emmenaient. James savait que le cycle allait encore recommencer.

_"Tu crois qu'il n'a pas peur? Il le cache bien, mais pas assez bien. Et peu importe combien il soit fort, il cèdera à la longue. Viendra un moment où il ne voudra plus tenir, où il voudra juste mourir…"_

_Sirius hurla alors que Rodolphus lança le sortilège sur son épaule droite déjà brisée. Bellatrix rigola doucement._

Une porte s'ouvrit, et soudain James fut relâché. Ses jambes inéficaces s'écroulèrent sous lui immédiatement, et il frappa le sol avec un bruit sourd douloureux. A ses côtés, les Détraqueurs commencèrent à reculer, éclaircissant un peu son esprit. Il avait toujours froid, si froid…

Sirius.

James fut sur ses pieds sans comprendre comment il avait fait. Il était dans la cellule de Sirius, réalisa t-il d'un coup, et toutes ses angoisses précédentes furent instantanément oubliées. Sirius était écroulé au sol, sur le côté, et se convulsait de douleur. Il faisait difficilement quelque bruit que ce soit, mais sa respiration était malaisée et de temps à autre Sirius gémissait doucement de souffrance. Il tremblait follement, et James pouvait entendre l'agonie provoquée par chaque respiration. Les yeux de Sirius étaient fermés, mais même cela ne pouvait cacher la douleur.

"Douze heures, Jimmy."

La voix de Bellatrix Lestrange fit se retourner James. Elle se tenait encadrée à la porte, avec un sourire qui aurait put être un doux sourire s'il n'était tellement fou. Immédiatement, les mots de Voldemort lui vinrent en mémoire—_"Qu'est-ce que ce sera, James? Le plus longtemps qu'il ait été sous Poenatoxicum est de treize heures. Oseras-tu voir combien de temps il peut réellement tenir?"_ - il déglutit et repoussa une réplique coléreuse afin d'éviter d'ajouter la vindcite de Bellatrix au scénario. Il avait appris à la dure qu'elle ne demandait qu'à faire du mal à Sirius s'il la laissait l'appâter, et James n'allait pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

"Garde à l'esprit que c'est toi qui le fait souffrir."

"Je—"

La porte se referma avec fracas avant que James puisse finir de protester, le rendant malade. Ca lui faisait mal au coeur de le nier, mais il savait que c'était sa faute. C'était sa faute si Sirius avait mal, s'il souffrait tellement… James avait fait son choix sachant ce que cela coûterait, mais il haïssait toujours le prix qu'il était forcé de payer. _Encore un jour,_ se rappela t-il désespérément, mais cette pensée rassurante ne le fut pas longtemps. Un seul jour, réalisa finalement James, pourrait durer une vie entière.

Sirius gémit.

Sa colère oubliée, James se rua aux côtés de son ami. Les yeux de Sirius s'ouvraient et se fermaient périodiquement, brouillés et emplis de douleur. Il était allongé comme s'il avait été largué sur le sol et n'avait pas été capable de bouger de puis. Même quand James s'agenouilla près de lui, cependant, Sirius ne réagit pas. Il continua seulement à trembler à gémir de souffrance. Ce fut seulement là que James réalisa que Sirius ne savait même pas qu'il était là. Il souffrait trop pour remarquer quoique ce soit. Il était trop emprisonné dans son enfer.

"Sirius?"

Les yeux bleus de son ami luttèrent pour s'ouvrir, et puis se fermèrent de nouveau. James tendit une main tremblante pour toucher le front moite de Sirius. Il devenait difficile de respirer avec la boule dans sa gorge.

"Patmol?" murmura James avec inquiétude. Il ne savait même pas si son ami _pouvait _parler, ou pouvait enregistrer quoi que ce soit autour de lui—mais il devait essayer et atteindre Sirius. Il n'avait pas été capable de vraiment parler à son ami depuis le premier jour, et James ne pouvait supporter la pensée que Sirius imagine qu'il n'osait pas, qu'il n'essayait pas d'en finir avec ceci—

Sirius toussa.

"Ja…" Il se coupa dans un gémissement. Les yeux à demi-ouverts de Sirius roulèrent de douleur. Son corps sursauta plus fort.

"Je suis tellement désolé," murmura James. Il l'avait dit avant, et le dirait indubitablement encore un millier de fois avant que ce la soit finit—mais il le pensait. Oh, il le pensait, depuis les profondeurs de son cœur qui menaçait de rompre. "Je suis tellement désolé qu'il continue à te faire ça alors que sa vraie cible c'est moi—"

"Ne…Je—" un doux cri coupa ses mots, même alors que James pouvait dire que Sirius avait vaillamment essayé de le retenir. Sirius se mordit les lèvres comme un autre cri plaintif émergeait, luttant pour garder le contrôle, mais James pouvait voir l'agonie sur son visage.

"Il n'y a rien que je peux faire?" demanda t-il rapidement.

"N-on…"

Sirius frémit, et échoua à retenir un autre cri. Il ne pouvait hurler, réalisa soudain James. Il était bien trop faible, à présent, et il souffrait trop. Cela, pourtant, ne signifiait pas qu'il ne voulait pas. Cette maudite potion le retenait dans l'agonie, le faisant souffrir encore et encore… et ça faisait déjà douze heures. _Douze heures_. James ne pouvait même imaginer la souffrance de Sirius, pouvait difficilement commencer à comprendre, mais il savait que Sirius faisait face à l'enfer sous ses yeux. Respirer était clairement une agonie, et la façon dont il tremblait montrait combien de tension son corps endurait. Les yeux de Sirius papillonnèrent encore une fois, et James supposa que son ami ne le réalisait même pas. Il avait fait face à tellement de choses et était déjà si fort, mais James se demandait combien de temps cela durerait encore. Tout le monde avait ses limites—il frissonna. _"Tout le monde craque. C'est seulement un problème de temps et de méthode."_

_Non. _Il repoussa au loin cette pensée. _Pas Sirius. Jamais._

Sirius toussa encore, et puis hoqueta douloureusement. Sa respiration était en train de devenir encore plus pénible alors que la potion continuait de faire son travail, mais James pouvait le voir essayer de retenir la douleur, de cacher tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il combattait avec tout ce qu'il avait pour enfouir cela profondément où James ne pourrait pas le voir. Un autre homme aurait pu demander pourquoi, mais James connaissait la réponse.

"Tu n'as pas à cacher ça, Patmol," murmura t-il doucement, dégageant des cheveux emmêlés des yeux de son ami. "Tu ne dois pas être si fort. Pas maintenant."

Sirius le regarda, clignant plusieurs fois de yeux avant de pouvoir le distinguer. Pendant un long moment, James put seulement regarder dans les yeux de son ami, voyant l'agonie, la douleur et la pression qu'il supportait. Ces yeux bleus avaient jadis été si pleins de vie, mais, maintenant ils étaient presque morts ; il n'y avait que de la douleur. Et il n'y avait nul espoir—seulement de l'épuisement qu'il ne pouvait espérer soulager. Un instant, James pensa voir la peur briller dans les yeux de son ami, mais il devait l'avoir imaginer, parce que cela disparut en une seconde.

"Je…" Sirius frissonna encore, et quelque chose de très désorientée dansa à travers ses yeux avant qu'il les détourne, les clignant de nouveau.

"Sirius? Est-ce que ça va?"

Les yeux de son ami se fermèrent. "Je vais…" il toussa, et trembla plus fort. "…bien."

_Non, tu ne vas pas bien_, réalisa abruptement James, et cette constatation l'effraya. Il avait seulement vu Sirius avoir peur une seule fois, et ça n'avait rien eut à voir avec ça… Peut-être qu'il avait imaginé cette peur auparavant. Ou peut-être qu'il y avait autre chose. D'un autre côté, il _devait_ faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Il ne pouvait laisser Sirius souffrir seul, même s'il ne pouvait alléger la douleur. James parla gentiment. "Tu ne vas pas bien."

"J'vais… bi..." le corps de Sirius tressauta et il cria faiblement. James déglutit difficilement, regardant son ami essayer de nier l'enfer qu'il vivait à l'intérieur de son être. Il était tellement fort, presque trop fort—mais ça devait s'arrêter quelque part.

"Sirius…" murmura t-il.

Son ami essaya de discuter encore une fois, mais gémit faiblement de douleur à la place. Sirius força encore ses yeux à s'ouvrir, pourtant, et James ne put supporter de voir la solitude derrière l'agonie. Il hésita un bref instant, et puis attira son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

Un autre que Remus ou Peter n'auraient pas compris. Aucun autre homme n'aurait compris comment une simple amitié pouvait unir quatre sorciers aussi étroitement qu'ils étaient en effet frères. Peu d'autres homes auraient tendu la main vers un ami comme James, et encore moins reconnaîtraient ce que cela signifiait. Le _frère_ de James avait besoin d'aide, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Sirius tremblait de douleur sur la poitrine de James, et il pleurnicha doucement, de toute évidence incapable de retenir ses réactions. James le serra plus fort.

"Tu n'es pas seul, Sirius," dit-il doucement. "Et tu n'as pas caché ça… pas à moi."

Il y eut un long moment de silence, uniquement brisé par les plaintes que James savait que Sirius ne pouvait contenir. Le corps de Sirius se convulsa violemment, et James vit ses yeux se fermer avec force encore une fois. Mais il pouvait dire que Sirius luttait toujours pour enfermer la douleur à l'intérieur, et pour la repousser elle et les dommages émotionnels qu'il essayait d'enfouir si profondément. Il connaissait Sirius depuis des années, et la seule façon dont il n'avait jamais, jamais, été capable de le désigner était faible. _On est parfois trop fort,_ voulut-il dire, mais il ne le fit pas. Comment aurait-il pu ?

Sirius frémit et cria sans raison apparente, et James se demanda si les effets du poison ne s'amplifiaient pas avec le temps. Finalement, pour remplir le terrible silence, il dut demander, "Ca empire, n'est-ce pas?"

Il sentit un hochement de tête tremblant contre sa poitrine, mais Sirius ne parla pas. James commençait à se demander s'il le pouvait toujours ou si la douleur était trop grande. Mais il tint juste son ami, souhaitant pouvoir faire plus, même s'il savait que c'était impossible. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux tandis qu'il écoutait son ami lutter pour respirer et pousser de faibles sons de souffrance, mais il n'y avait _rien qu'il puisse faire._ James haïssait se sentir inutile ; il haïssait être inactif. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un spectateur, vraiment : forcé de regarder par Voldemort et enfermé en-dehors des peurs de Sirius. Il était condamné à regarder et à attendre, et sans être capable de rien faire. Il ne pouvait même pas vraiment aider son ami.

De longues minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles aucun ne parla ; James continua seulement à tenir son ami, qui, il avait noté, ne protestait pas. Il ne savait pas si c'était la bonne chose à faire, mais il devait faire quelque chose, et Sirius ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il s'appuyait fortement contre James, mais il était toujours très tendu. C'était comme si Sirius croyait qu'il pouvait retenir l'agonie à l'intérieur de toute la force de sa volonté. Mais les petits cris plaintifs devenaient plus nombreux, et James pouvait sentir les forces de son ami décliner rapidement.

Il souhaita savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire, mais les mots manquaient à James. Ils devaient approcher de cette fameuse treizième heure, et James se trouva Presque à _souhaiter _que Voldemort se pointe et donne l'antidote à Sirius. Il n'oserait certainement pas pousser ça si loin… pas maintenant. Ils n'avaient jamais fait dépasser les treize heures à Sirius auparavant, et regardant son ami, James n'était pas sûr que Sirius puisse tenir si longtemps. Il était déjà incapable de hurler et presque incapable de parler. Bientôt, ils devraient arrêter ça. Sirius gémit faiblement.

"Ca ne sera plus long," le rassura James.

"Ja…" Sirius s'étouffa dans un gémissement, et puis prit une inspiration difficile, semblant regrouper ses forces. "Il… a dit…" Il toussa et frémit. "Vingt… quatre…"

Un autre gémissement emporta les mots de Sirius, mais James se sentit déjà glacé. _Non._ Il voulut hurler. _Non. Non. Non. Non!  _"Vingt-quatre heures?"

Sirius gémit faiblement et hocha la tête contre sa poitrine.

L'estomac de James se tordit sous le coup de la douleur. "Sirius, je suis tellement désolé," murmura t-il, se sentant vide. "Seigneur, je suis tellement désolé …"

"Je—" gémit Sirius, et il n'y eut rien que James puisse faire excepter le serrer plus fort. Il avala sa salive.

"Peux-tu le faire?" demanda t-il avec angoisse.

"Le… dois…" murmura t-il.

"Je suis là pour toi," ajouta doucement James, se sentant idiot de supposer que les choses iraient mieux. _Azkaban n'est pas un endroit pour faire des suppositions_. "Quoi qu'il arrive, je suis là. Tu n'as pas à faire face seul."

Sirius essaya de répondre et échoua, puis hocha finalement la tête. Après un long moment, cependant, sa voix fantomatique troubla le silence. Il était évident qu'il peinait pour prononcer chaque mot, mais James put entendre le désespoir dans sa voix.

"Je ne…" Sirius convulsa. "… sais… pas…"

"Ne sais pas quoi?" James frémit.

"…comment."

James ravala ses larmes. _Encore onze heures. Pourra t-il survivre à ça?_ Il se sentit malade. James savait que Sirius essayerait, qu'il continuerait à lutter jusqu'à l'amère fin, mais et si ce n'était pas assez? "Comment affronter ça?"

Tremblant, Sirius hocha la tête, et James réalisa avec un choc que son meilleur ami retenait ses larmes.

"Sirius?" murmura t-il.

De nouveau, la réponse fut perdue entre les gémissements de douleur.

"Ne pars pas," supplia James.

"Je…v—" Brusquement, Sirius hurla d'agonie, et son corps se courba dans les bras de James.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Ma—"

Sirius hurla.

James perdit presque sa poigne sur son ami qui convulsait. Désespérément, il se cramopnna Sirius, essayant de ne pas lâcher le corps tressautant de son ami. Sirius hurla encore, et James eut soudain le terrible sentiment que Voldemort avait programmé le _Poenatoxicum_ pour devenir pire après treize heures—parce que quelque chose causait plus de souffrance à Sirius qu'avant. Son troisième hurlement fut plus faible, cependant, et le quatrième fut presque inaudible—Sirius était trop faible pour continuer à hurler, peu importe combien il souffrât. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de respirer à présent, et James sentit l'horreur tordre son estomac en une boule.

Soudain, la digue céda, et la maitrise précédente de Sirius vola en éclat. Il commença à sangloter.

James le serra. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était la première fois que Sirius se permettait de se laisser aller. Quelque part, il savait que Sirius n'avait jamais osé auparavant, avait eu peur que s'il perdait le contrôle, il pourrait ne jamais le reprendre. Mais désormais il y avait trop de douleur, trop de pression. Ils étaient seuls aussi, ce qui avait probablement été le facteur décisif—il ne pouvait enfouir cela à l'intérieur pour toujours, et cela pouvait être la seule chance qu'il ait jamais de se laisser aller. Alors James sera étroitement son meilleur ami, faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait, ce qui ne serait jamais assez.

---------------

Sirius se sentait mourir dans les bras de James quand la porte s'ouvrit finalement. Il tremblait de façon erratique, et la seule autre indication qu'il était en vie était sa respiration pénible et ses gémissements périodiques. James n'avait aps moyen de savoir combien de temps avait passé, mais une vie entière aurait été plus courte. Au moment où les Détraqueurs entrèrent, ils devaient approcher de la limite des vingt-quatre heures. James se tendit comme les immondes créatures approchaient, essayant de mouvoir son corps rigide assez rapidement pour combattre s'il le devait. Les Détraqueurs flottaient seulement aux limites de la cellule, mais il avait toujours si froid…

Sirius gémit.

Voldemort entra dans la cellule, et James ravala l'étrange sentiment de victoire. Il n'aurait  pas dut être heureux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit là, mais cela signifiait que ça _devait _faire vingt-quatre heures, et puis celait signifiait que c'était fini. Ils arrêteraient ceci—

"Es-tu prêt à te rendre, James?"

Son cœur traitreux dit presque oui même quand ses lèvres dirent, "Non."

"Non?" la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres était tranquille, pas aussi froide que d'habitude. Il avait presque l'air humain. Lentement, Voldemort s'avança, ses longues robes bruissant doucement à chaque pas. Il s'arrêta juste devant James et Sirius, presque assez prêt pour que l'Auror puisse le toucher. "Es-tu sûr? Tu le condamneras, réalises-tu, alors qu'à la place tu pourrais le sauver."

"Vous savez que je ne peux pas."

"Ne peux pas?"

James déglutit encore. Mettre Voldemort en colère semblait toujours avoir le même résultat, et il n'était jamais celui qui payait pour ça—Sirius, toujours Sirius, supportait le poids de la colère maladive du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais que pouvait-il faire? Et comment Voldemort pensait-il gagner? Il _savait _ce que la réponse de James devait être, donc l'Auror emprisonné garda le silence. Parler encore était inutile.

"Ne peux pas quoi, James?" La voix de Voldemort était toujours douce, trop douce. "Tu pense que tu peux le sauver?" Il pouffa, secouant doucement la tête. "Je ne suis pas d'accord. Trois mots le feront : _je vous servirai_."

Et un autre mot condamnerait Sirius. A chaque fois. James resserra ses bras autour de son ami, fermant les yeux sur ses larmes. Tout était sa faute. "Non."

"Tu l'as dejà dit…" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres haussa des épaules avec éloquence. "Bien que parfois, je me demande…"

Le silence fut assourdissant ; James frémit. Un petit sourire tordu flotta sur le visage de Voldemort un instant, et puis il disparut. Finalement, James ne put y tenir.

"Demandez quoi?" interrogea t-il.

"Si tu te _soucies _vraiment pour ton _ami_." Un petit geste vers la forme tremblante et à demi-conscience de Sirius disait tout. "Tu l'as laissé souffrir pendant dix ans, James… et maintenant tu ne fais rien pour l'aider."

"Je—"

Une douleur dévorante monta dans le cœur de James et le rendit incapable de parler davantage. Il n'avait pas su—il n'avait eu aucun moyen de savoir—

Inutilement, il baissa les yeux sur Sirius. Les yeux de son ami étaient de nouveau fermés, et il respirait à peine. S'il n'avait pas tremblé si faiblement, James aurait pensé qu'il était inconscient… mais il savait combien Sirius souffrait. Son silence en disait bien plus que le pouvait les hurlements ; il ne pouvait plus crier, et devenait trop épuisé pour seulement réagir. Mais la faiblesse ne signifiait pas qu'il ressentait moins de souffrance maintenant. James avait depuis longtemps réalisé que Sirius ressentait tout, même quand il n'en semblait pas capable. L'épuisement n'était pas du tout un bouclier.

_Et je l'ai abandonné à ça._

"Cela me rend heureux, parfois, de n'avoir jamais partagé l'amitié ô-combien célébrée des 'Maraudeurs'," continua tranquillement Voldemort. "Car si j'étais Black, je ne serai pas très reconnaissant à mon _frère_ de me laisser souffrir."

Cœur brisé.

"Prenez-le."

Froid.

"Non!"

Les Détraqueurs enlevèrent Sirius d'un geste brusque avant que James puisse forcer ses muscles tétanisés à répondre à ses ordres. Finalement, alors que les Détraqueurs atteignaient la porte, il parvint à tituber sur ses pieds. James commença à avancer, ignorant les souvenirs qui menaçaient de refaire surface—_"_ _Tu l'as laissé souffrir pendant dix ans…"_ Il devait atteindre Sirius, devait le leur arracher—

Il y eut une baguette devant son visage, tenue avec légèreté par une main pâle. C'était probablement la première fois que Voldemort ne menaçait pas Sirius pour forcer James à obéir, mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser à la signification de ceci. Ni à se demander pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres était venu seul, sans même sa chère Bellatrix pour lui tenir compagnie. James fit un pas en arrière, puis deux.

"L'antidote…" murmura t-il.

"Il attendra."

"Mais—"

"Réflechis à tes choix, James," fut la froide réponse. "_Tes _choix."

Et puis la porte se ferma en claquant et le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut parti, le laissant dans la cellule de Sirius pour étudier le sol sanguinolent.

---------------

Et une heure passa. Peut-être deux. Il n'avait pas vraiment moyen de savoir.

Tout ce que James avait c'était le silence. Il aurait pu s'asseoir et regarder les traces de sang, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Le sol était d'un marron noir, d'un rouge sombre à certains endroits et plus noir à d'autres. En  comparaison, la cellule de James était remarquablement propre—mais cela avait été le lieu de dix ans d'enfer. Comment Sirius avait-il vécu si longtemps dans cet horrible endroit? Voldemort avait prit Azkaban six ans avant… James avala sa salive. Six années de sang tâchaient le sol sur lequel il se trouvait.

Il n'avait pas réalisé combien il pourrait s'habituer à d'entendre des cris et des hurlements. Mais leur absence le dévorait encore plus que tenir son ami au supplice ne l'avait fait. Il ne voulait pas s'asseoir, mais il ne pouvait supporter de se reposer. James voulait simplement mourir alors qu'il pensait à Sirius, où qu'il soit…

Les mots tournaient dans sa tête.

_"Tu l'as laissé souffrir pendant dix ans…"_

_"Tes choix."_

"Tu ne peux rien faire pour l'aider…"

Clank.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, et James fut presque reconnaissant de voir les Détraqueurs. Au moins il ne saurait pas ce qui se passait…

Le court trajet à travers les couloirs d'Azkaban fut foutrement flou, et il eut l'impression qu'il n'aurait jamais plus chaud. Même les chaînes brûlantes de la chaise d'interrogation semblaient froides—douloureuses, mais froides. James avait froid à l'intérieur, se sentait mort et frigorifié en permanence._ Mes choix. Ma faute._ Il entendit des voix, mais ne s'en soucia presque pas. Il était déchiré entre le besoin de voir Sirius et vouloir se noyer dans sa propre misère. _Mon frère._

Les Détraqueurs s'écartèrent, le laissant regarder Voldemort. Voldemort encore, mais cette fois le seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas seul. Les trois Lestranges s'alignaient contre le mur du fond, bien que Malefoy soit absent, pour l'instant. Peut-être n'avait-il pas eut la patience de rester à Azkaban un jour entier. _Vingt-quatre heures._ La pensée le tira de sa dépression oisive.

Sirius était étendu en silence sur le sol, poussant de petits cris plaintifs de temps en temps comme il essayait d'avaler une goulée d'air. Il ne tremblait même plus à présent—il avait seulement une secousse de temps à autre. Etait-il mourrant? James ne pouvait le dire.

_Et que feras-tu s'il meurt? _murmura une voix froide dans sa tête.

Il la mit de côté. Sirius n'allait _pas _mourir. Il ne pouvait pas._ "Garde à l'esprit que c'est toi qui le fait souffrir." _James cligna des yeux, essayant de clarifier son esprit. Qu'y avait-il de pire? Qu'y avait-il de pire pour la vie de Sirius? Il voulut hurler. _Pourquoi _bon sang _est-ce que je fais ça?_

_"… c'est _toi_ qui le fait souffrir."_

"Vingt-cinq heures, James," déclara Voldemort. De nouveau, sa voix était horriblement gentille. "Est-ce que tu _veux_ que ton meilleur ami meure?"

"Non." Il était presque choqué par l'idée.

"Non?" Un mouvement innocent du visage trop pâle. "J'aurai pensé que cela rendrait les choses beaucoup _plus faciles_… Simplement en finir, et ne plus avoir à décider entre ton meilleur ami et tes _principes_." Il cracha le dernier mot comme une malédiction. "Qui va gagner, James : l'amitié ou l'honneur?"

"Il n'y a aucun honneur à trahir ce en quoi croient vos amis," murmura t-il finalement, mais que c'était _dur_.

Voldemort renifla. "Bien sûr qu'il n'y en a pas."

Sirius gémit faiblement, presque inaudible.

"Rappelle-toi ceci," dit doucement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Rappelle toi que lorsque tu me défies je n'ai qu'à lever la main pour le faire souffrir… et qu'il y a toujours un prix à payer. Cela se termine, _pour l'instant_, parce que je le souhaite. Pas parce qu'il le faut."

Il fit un geste. "L'antidote, Rodolphus. Ensuite ramène notre invité dans sa cellule et laissons le considerer ses choix."

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Fenice** : pas de pb pour la pub, cette fic m'a tellment bouleversée que je l'ai mise dans mes favoris pour revenir la lire regulièrement, et puis, voilà que tu la découvre et la traduis, j'en suis très heureuse… pour en revenir à la fic, lueurs d'espoir, heu… vu le chapitre sept, là, j'ai peur. Esperons que les capacités animagi de nos amis, ou Peter, vont faire la différence…

**tetedenoeud** : je sais pas s'il vont s'en sortir, le chapitre sept est abominable, encore… attendons le suivant pour savoir… Ces filles, quelle bande de perverses, vous trouvez pas ?

**Crys****&Rose** : voilà la suite… attention, le suivant est dans le même goût (mais quand est-ce que ça change ???)


	8. Jour sept

**Jour sept**

Il avait compté les heures, ce qui était un projet compliqué, considérant que James n'avait pas moyen d'évaluer le temps. Mais il savait qu'aujourd'hui était le septième jour. Il savait que c'était presque fini — mais le temps semblait s'étirer par l'effet même de son anticipation. Il était presque impossible de faire comme si rien n'allait arriver, comme si aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour où il serait finalement capable de sauver son meilleur ami. Le Portoloin et la baguette étaient censés apparaître une heure avant minuit, quand la prison devrait théoriquement être le plus tranquille. Jusqu'ici ça s'était révélé vrai, et James pouvait seulement prier qu'aujourd'hui ne soit pas différent.

Ce qui l'effrayait était que Sirius soit si calme. Normalement, le temps que James passait seul dans sa cellule était ponctué par les échos des hurlements de son ami, mais pas aujourd'hui. Sirius était-il toujours trop affaibli par le _Poenatoxicum_, ou y avait-il quelque chose de plus? L'angoisse le rongeait, et James était tellement malade de ne _rien_ faire qu'il était presque en prêt à crier. _Bientôt, _se promit-il. Sa meilleure estimation disait qu'il restait moins de dix heures avant minuit. _Très bientôt._

Il déglutit, pensant à son ami. _Tiens bon, Sirius. Ca ne sera plus très long._ Frissonnant, James se terra plus profondément dans le coin de sa cellule et remonta ses genoux sur sa poitrine. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était attendre.

_Clank_. La pensée n'avait pas plus tôt traversée son esprit que la porte de la cellule s'ouvrait. San trop savoir pourquoi, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Voldemort lui-même se tenant à l'entrée ; récemment, James avait remarqué que le Seigneur des Ténèbres passait un temps de plus en plus important à le railler. _T'as pas un monde à conquérir ou autre chose ?_ voulut-il demander, mais il se mordit la langue. Des remarques déplacées de ce genre avaient pour seul résultat de faire souffrir Sirius.

"Salut, James."

James sursauta, se redressant pour s'asseoir et regardant avec inquiétude vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort n'était _jamais_ poli. Il n'était _jamais _décontracté. Et il n'était _jamais_ amical. _Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ La voix haut-perchée avait été bien trop calme et sympathique à son goût.

"Je vois que tu n'es pas d'humeur à discuter." Voldemort entra dans la cellule, laissant la porte se fermer derrière lui. Seulement alors James réalisa que son adversaire était venu seul, sans les Détraqueurs ou ces détraqués de Lestranges. Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout, du tout.

Il bondit sur ses pieds. "Pourquoi devrais-je l'être?"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit. "C'est une bonne question," continua t-il doucement. "Parce que tu attends, n'est-ce pas? Tu comptes les heures et tu attends..."

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de James, et il lutta pour garder une expression neutre. _Il suppose. Il doit faire des suppositions._ Pourtant, il sentit qu'il avait raison de se sentir très effrayé.

"J'attends beaucoup de choses," répliqua t-il très calmement.

"Bien sûr."

Rencontrer ces yeux rouges brûlants devenait plus impossible chaque jour. Une chose dont n'avait jamais été accusée James était la couardise, mais ceux qui parlaient de se cramponner aux principes et au courage quoi qu'il en coûte n'avaient jamais fait face à la mort de leur meilleur ami. Ils n'avaient jamais du vivre jour après jour, sachant que ce meilleur ami payerait pour leurs erreurs, que leur presque frère souffrirait à leur place. James avait rarement été l'avocat de la prudence ; il se laissait plus souvent diriger par sa bouche insolente que par son esprit intelligent, mais il avait appris à la dure à ne pas répondre à Voldemort. Le prix en était tout simplement trop élevé.

"Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez?" demanda t-il avec précaution.

"La question, James, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes," fut la réponse. "Qu'est ce que _tu_ attends."

Quelque chose de très froid et douloureux se planta dans sa gorge. _Il sait_. James essaya de repousser cette pensée, mais la peur resta en lui. Ca paraissait impossible, mais Voldemort _savait_. Supposait-il? C'était possible... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas stupide, après tout. Il essayait de capturer James depuis des années. Il était tout à fait crédible qu'il ait décidé que le succès était venu trop facilement et y voir un appât. Il frémit encore, voulant s'écarter de Voldemort mais incapable de le faire. Il était déjà dos au mur.

"Je me demande," continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Pourquoi tu attends. Trois mots sauveraient ton ami, James. Jure de me servir et tu sauveras sa vie. Je te donne ma parole."

"Ca vous plait de faire des offres que vous savez que je ne peux pas accepter, n'est-ce pas?" demanda James. Ses nerfs étaient sur le point de se briser à présent. Il ne pouvait supporter de continuer à entendre comment il pourrait céder et sauver Sirius.

"Oh, non. Il me plait de faire des offres que je sais que tu _prendras_."

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il persifla : "Vous pouvez toujours rêver."

Les yeux rouges eurent un flash, et il sut qu'il était allé trop loin. La voix quasi-aimable de Voldemort se durcit, mais resta très douce. Il dut presque tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. "La question, James, est combien de temps tu attendras. Je t'avertis maintenant que tu n'as _rien_ vu de ce que je peux faire. Ce qui est arrive à ton ami a été un avant-goût de ce qu'il expérimentera si tu ne te montre pas accommodant."

Il avait entendu ces mots auparavant, presque les mêmes mots, mais il y avait quelque chose dans la voix qui effraya profondément James. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de ce qu'il allait dire, mais la voix sans merci continua.

"Ma patience, toutefois, est limitée. Extrêmement limitée. Donc je te donne une dernière chance de te soumettre. Fais-le, et tu _sauveras_ ton ami. Refuse, et il le paiera quotidiennement."

Pendant un instant, le lourd sentiment de menace dans la poitrine de James ne le laissa pas répondre. Finalement, pourtant, il parvint à parler par-dessus l'horreur.

"Vous savez que je ne p—"

"Ne dis pas que tu _ne peux pas_, James," le coupa Voldemort. "Tu regretterai ces mots. Accepte maintenant, ou tu devras me supplier plus tard."

Il se sentit malade, mais au moins il y avait une chose dont il pouvait être sûr. "Je ne supplierais jamais pour me joindre à vous," répondit froidement James.

"Tu dis cela comme si tu le pensais." La voix de Voldemort était de nouveau devenue presque agréable. "Je pourrai presque admirer ton courage s'il n'était pas si déplacé."

Lentement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna, et James ne trouva rien à dire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de se promettre que les menaces de Voldemort n'auraient jamais le temps d'être exécutées. _C'est presque fini_, se rappela t-il désespérément. _Quelques heures, et cela _finirait. Mais la tombée de la nuit pouvait ne pas venir assez vite, et une partie de lui était toujours terrifiée par les conséquences. Ce qu'il avait vu fait à Sirius dépassait tous les cauchemars que James ait jamais _imaginés _; il ne pouvait seulement commencer à penser comment Voldemort pourrait rendre les choses pires. Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il avait appris à Azkaban, c'est que tout pouvait empirer.

Alors que la porte s'ouvrait, Voldemort fit une pause. Puis il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. "Combien d'heures cela fait-il, James?" demanda t-il soudainement.

_Non._

"Neuf, n'est-ce pas? Onze heures et tout finira."

_Impossible._ Il sentit ses entrailles geler à ces mots.

"J'ai juste, n'est-ce pas?"

_Ca ne peut arriver._

Voldemort sourit lentement. "J'ai le Portoloin, James. Et j'ai ta baguette." Sa voix était incroyablement douce. "C'est fini."

D'une manière ou d'une autre**** il se réveilla encore dans le Fauteuil d'Interrogation. Il se rappelait difficilement avoir perdu connaissance—quelqu'un l'avait-il stupéfixé avant qu'il l'ait remarqué?—mais James ne pouvait manquer la soudaine froideur. Et il ne pouvait manquer la voix glacée qui disait son nom.

"Te sens-tu désolé pour toi-même, James?" demanda Voldemort comme il ouvrait les yeux. "Commence-tu à deviner que tout ceci a été pour rien?"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était penché sur lui, si près que James pouvait le sentir respirer. "Je—"

"Toute cette lutte...toute cette résistance...pour _rien_. Tu as condamné ton ami à l'Enfer, et pour quoi à la fin?" Les yeux rouges brûlaient les siens ; James ne pouvait s'arrêter de frissonner. "Depuis le début, mon ami, je savais. Je connaissais tes desseins depuis que tu es arrivé à Azkaban, empli de courage vertueux et de confiance en toi. Jusqu'à présent, je me suis amusé à jouer le jeu."

"Quoi?" croassa t-il.

Voldemort sourit. "Tu as été trahi. Depuis le tout début, tu as été trahi."

"C'est impossible." Il fixa l'autre comme il se tournait, s'écartant de lui avec précaution. _Non. Non. Non! Tout sauf ça—il y a seulement quelques personnes qui _pouvaient _savoir, et aucun d'eux n'aurait... _James frissonna encore, se sentant piégé, se sentant complètement seul pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé à Azkaban. Il était seul. _Mais aucun d'entre eux n'aurait..._

La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres devint soudain très froide quand il se tourna pour faire face à James. "Le temps de jouer est terminé. Maintenant le test commence."

"Le quoi—?"

Voldemort tendit le bras et tira soudain un Sirius sans résistance par les cheveux. James n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de son ami, mais il était là, flasque et presque sans vie tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le traînait sur le sol. Sirius gémit seulement, de façon presque inaudible, mais la souffrance sur son visage n'effraya pas James autant que la sensation glacée de terreur qui le saisit soudain. Il n'avait jamais vu Voldemort toucher Sirius auparavant. Jamais. Pas une fois. _C'est mauvais, ça. Ca va aller très mal_—

Et il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans la pièce, personne d'autre que James, Sirius, Voldemort, et les Détraqueurs. L'instinct disait à James que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne ressentait pas le besoin de crâner devant ses suivants, et que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, il était temps de s'inquiéter. Sirius gémit faiblement quand Voldemort le tira par les cheveux comme pour prouver ce point. Ses yeux étaient clos, et son expression était presque relâchée par l'épuisement.

"Il est temps de découvrir exactement combien tu est prêt à sacrifier. Il n'y a plus de porte de sortie à présent. Il n'y a plus de lumière au bout du tunnel. Il n'y a plus que toi, et tes choix, condamnant ton 'frère' à la mort."

Il tira encore sur les cheveux de Sirius, mais le prisonnier squelettique réagit difficilement. Voldemort, cependant, ne sembla pas surpris. Très précisément, il plaça sa baguette contre la gorge de Sirius. "_Brevisalvum Mali_."

Le corps de Sirius sursauta et James vit ses yeux s'ouvrir comme une vague d'énergie courait à travers son corps. L'agonie se peignit sur son visage, mais avec ceci vint une conscience grandissante qui semblait déplacée sur ses traits meurtris. Brevisalvum Mali était le Sortilège de Soin Rapide utilisé par les Aurors au champ de bataille quand on devait simplement fermer les yeux sur les blessures sévères, quand les circonstances forçaient des Aurors blessés à combattre. Mais le sortilège miraculeux avait un sacré revers de la médaille ; après une capacité d'une heure à fonctionner normalement, le sujet se sentait encore pire que lorsque cela avait commencé... et la douleur ne partait jamais.

"Alors dis-moi, James, quelle sera la fin. Dis-moi que tu le laisseras mourir."

"James—"

"_Endoloris!"_ On aurait dit que Voldemort s'était attendu à ce que Sirius objecte, et l'ami de James hurla quand le sort le frappa. La baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres était tout contre sa gorge au premier moment, mais le corps de Sirius tressauta avec ses nouvelles forces, et Voldemort le jeta au sol tandis qu'il criait, maintenant le sort.

Un simple amena les deux Détraqueurs, et ils tinrent la forme convulsée de Sirius entre eux. James frémit alors que les cris de son ami devenaient plus forts, et tandis que le visage de Sirius se plissait par la véritable agonie et celle de ses souvenirs. _Ses cauchemars doivent être presque pires que la réalit_, pensa James. Derrière les cris, derrière la douleur, il pouvait voir Sirius essayer de se réfugier à l'intérieur de lui-même, essayer de protéger un coin de son âme des Détraqueurs—mais Voldemort le maintenait sous le sortilège de torture tandis que les Détraqueurs le flanquaient sur la table, le laissant tressauter, se tordre et hurler.

Lentement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se porta à la tête de la table jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne juste au-dessus du visage de Sirius. Un des Détraqueurs tenait les pieds de Sirius, l'autre ses épaules, mais son corps s'échappa presque de leur poigne quand la baguette de Voldemort vint se poser, presque gentiment, sur la joue droite de Sirius. Seulement alors le regard brûlant transperça James encore une fois.

"Te souviens que j'ai dit que j'avais donné à ton ami l'_Anti-Poenatoxicum_ parce que je le souhaitais, James?" demanda t-il froidement ; sa voix pouvait toujours être entendue par-dessus les hurlements de Sirius. "Que je t'ai dit de te rappeler que le soulagement était seulement _temporaire_?"

_Non._ Une douleur froide saisit la gorge de James. _Il ne va pas—_"Ne faites pas ça!"

"_Ne pas faire_ quoi?" demanda le seigneur des Ténèbres avec moquerie. "Je t'avais prévenu. Et maintenant, il va payer."

Une main aux longs doigts fit signe à un troisième Détraqueur d'avancer. Pour la première fois, James vit la fiole que Voldemort tenait dans la même main ; l'autre, évidement, tenait la baguette contre la joue de Sirius. Les cris commençaient à s'affaiblir, même avec l'énergie que le Sortilège de Soin Rapide avait donné à Sirius. Il était plus en train de hoqueter que de crier, désormais, mais son corps essayait toujours futilement de s'échapper de la poigne des Détraqueurs.

"Tenez sa tête." Il n'y avait plus aucun amusement dans cette voix à présent, seulement de la froideur.

"S'il vous plait ne faites pas ça." Les mots s'échappèrent pêle-mêle avant que James ne puisse les stopper, et en vérité, il n'aurait put les stopper même s'il avait pensé le faire. "Il ne peut—"

"Oh, mais il le fera," le coupa sèchement Voldemort. "Jusqu'à ce que tu te rendes."

Sirius vagit quand le troisième Détraqueurs saisit sa tête dans ses mains osseuses. La baguette de Voldemort vint tout contre contre sa gorge, et James réalisa soudain qu'il n'allait pas enlever le sort de torture, non plus—

'"Non!"

Le Détraqueur força Sirius à ouvrir la bouche au moment même où James hurlait en protestation. Les cris de son ami s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, et James le vit trembler—il devait savoir ce qui se passait. Même à travers la douleur, son visage se plissait, et James pouvait dire qu'il essayait de se donner du courage... sans pourtant y parvenir. Cette fois, l'effet fut presque immédiat. Dès que Voldemort versa la potion dans la gorge de Sirius, son corps partit en folles convulsions, et moins de trente secondes après, il laissa échapper un hurlement d'agonie.

De longs moments passèrent, et James put seulement voir son ami souffrir à travers sa vision soudain brouillée. Son corps tressautait de manière incontrôlée ; si les Détraqueurs ne l'avaient pas tenu, James savait qu'il se serait brisé au moins un os ou deux en plus des blessures qu'il avait déjà. Entre le _Poenatoxicum _et le Sortilège Doloris, les hurlements Sirius s'étaient progressivement mués en vagissements de douleur, mais James entendit des marmonnements à demi-rationnels remplir l'espace entre les cris. _Des cauchemars_. Sirius vivait un cauchemar. Entouré de Détraqueurs et dans une telle souffrance, pouvait-il distinguer ses souvenirs de la réalité?

Soudain, Voldemort s'écarta, levant le sort. Mais les plaintes tourmentées de Sirius ne faiblissaient pas ; en fait, elles empirèrent comme Sirius se perdait dans une souffrance qui ne cessait pas. Chaque souffle devenait un sanglot, et James pouvait voir le passé et le présent se rejoindre tandis que Sirius luttait pour respirer à travers la souffrance, hurlant en même temps. Le Détraqueur à sa tête caressait lentement son visage, faisant tressaillir Sirius à chaque fois que les doigts froids entraient en contact—

"La dernière fois qu'il a fait face à cet enfer, il a eu de la chance." Voldemort se tenait juste à un pas de James, regardant les Détraqueurs savourer la souffrance de Sirius avec un rictus satisfait. "Il était avec _toi_. Cette fois, la compagnie sera légèrement...différente."

"Non..." Il ne pouvait former de parole cohérente.

"Oh, si. Et combien de temps le laisseras-tu sous l'effet de la potion, _Gryffondor_? Jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt, ou jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes?"

La bouche de James s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il pouvait seulement écouter les plaintes de Sirius et être assis là, inutile, sachant qu'il était la cause de tout cela. Même tandis qu'il regardait, il pouvait voir le contrôle de son ami s'effriter... la tête de Sirius tressautait d'avant en arrière alors qu'il essayait irrationnellement d'échapper aux Détraqueurs. Les trois créatures se pressaient contre la table, buvant les cris et la souffrance. Celui à la tête de la table berçait le visage de Sirius dans ses mains presque amoureusement, continuant à faire courir ses doigts gris sur les traits contorsionnés. Puis un des autres se déplaça légèrement, tendant également une main pour toucher la figure de Sirius.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Sirius, et James le vit commencer à se débattre réellement, luttant inutilement contre les mains froides qui le tenaient. Il était perdu dans la douleur, dans la peur, chancelant au bord de la folie et de la terreur. Ses cris continuaient à s'élever plus fort, quoi qu'il s'affaiblissait ; James savait que le Sortilège de Soin Rapide lui avait temporairement donné des forces qui le blesseraient encore davantage par la suite, mais c'était pour l'instant la raison pour laquelle il pouvait réagir si bruyamment.

James se sentit malade. Un instant, il considéra simplement de supplier Voldemort d'en finir, mais il repoussa cette pensée. L'orgueil, cependant, n'en était pas la cause ; plutôt, c'est de savoir que même supplier ne serait pas une bonne chose. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été clair. Une seule chose ferait cesser la souffrance de Sirius... hormis la mort, mais James n'était pas si défait qu'il puisse _jamais _espérer la mort pour son meilleur ami. _Même si ce serait une libération—_Une froide finalité se mêla au sentiment de nausée dans son estomac. _Non. Tout sauf ça. Je ne le laisserai pas mourir après qu'il ait lutté si longtemps._ Une autre pensée, s'approcha sans retenue de sa conscience, mais il l'ignora. _Je trouverai un moyen,_ jura silencieusement James. _Je _trouverai_ un moyen._

Mais les hurlements de Sirius continuaient. Il y avait deux Détraqueurs caressant son visage, à présent, le faisant se recroqueviller, vagir et marmonner de manière incohérente. James vit ses lèvres bouger entre les cris, mais ne pouvaient faire sortir les mots si s'en était. Sirius était simplement perdu, incapable de rien faire d'autre que de réagir à la douleur et à la terreur.

"Il est bruyant, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Voldemort sur le ton de la conversation. Quelque chose dans sa voix fit tourner la tête de James brusquement. "Presque assez pour me donner mal au crâne."

Il avait peur de parler, mais il nota soudain que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait maintenant quelque chose d'autre dans sa main gauche.

Un sourire froid. "Heureusement, il y a un moyen d'arranger ça." Alors que James le fixait avec de grands yeux, Voldemort agitait le lien devant lui. "Tu sais ce que c'est?"

La majorité de l'objet semblait être fait de cuir; il y avait deux sangles qui pouvaient se connecter par une boucle, mais qui ne l'était pas encore. Joignant les deux sangles, cependant, il y avait une tige droite de métal de seulement quelques centimètres de long. Un second examen, cependant, révéla que la tige ne semblait pas être très droite ; elle semblait quelque peu bosselée—James loucha à travers ses lunettes sales. Sur ces bosses il y avait des pointes, et une autre bande de métal s'étendait perpendiculairement au centre de la tige. Celui-là était vaguement rectangulaire, peut-être deux ou trois pouces de large par trois pouces de long. Ça, aussi, avait les mêmes bosses—pointes.

_Oh, Seigneur._

"_Endoloris!_" Sirius hurla encore plus fort. "Tu sais, James?"

"Non." Il lui fallut un moment difficile pour retrouver sa voix. "Je ne sais pas."

Voldemort leva le sort d'un mouvement de baguette ; James lutta pour ne pas regarder Sirius. Il avait le sentiment que le Seigneur des ténèbres voulait toute son attention, et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Voldemort punir Sirius pour ses actes. Un instant après, il lui prouva qu'il avait raison :

"Les Moldus du Moyen-Age appelaient ceci le brank. Bien que nous ayons amélioré le modèle depuis lors, l'ironie de son usage me plait—les Moldus avaient l'habitude d'employer le brank pour empêcher les sorciers et sorcières présumés de prononcer les mots de quelque sortilège." Le froid sourire s'élargit. "C'est, bien sûr, beaucoup moins efficace qu'un simple Sortilège de Silence. Mais le brank est _beaucoup _plus douloureux."

Il sentit sa mâchoire tomber. "S'il vous plait, ne—"

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui prêta pas attention ; Voldemort lui avait tourné le dos, et s'approchait nonchalamment de la table. Immédiatement, les Détraqueurs s'écartèrent de leur Seigneur, laissant Sirius frissonner de soulagement alors même qu'il hurlait d'une douleur continue. Mais James pouvait dire qu'il était encore trop désorienté pour résister lorsque Voldemort attacha rapidement le brank en place. D'un secousse sèche il le resserra, et Sirius laissa échapper un hurlement assourdis quand les pointes plongèrent dans sa bouche—et puis il vagit encore de la douleur que le premier cri avait causé.

Les Détraqueurs s'approchèrent encore alors que Sirius commençait à se tordre de douleur, et James entendit le chagrin absolu dans ses vagissements étouffés. Le sang dégoulinait du menton de Sirius, mêlé avec les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, mais les Détraqueurs ne semblaient pas s'en soucier. L'un saisit sa tête immédiatement, et James frémit quand il recommença à caresser le visage de Sirius, insensibles à l'agonie et la terreur qu'ils causaient. Quelques secondes plu tard un autre s'approcha tout prêt du visage de son ami, et James le vit se pencher pour se plonger dans les cauchemars et la douleur de Sirius. Il n'y avait rien que les Détraqueurs aimaient plus que le chagrin et la perte ; quand ils arrachaient les souvenirs heureux et laissaient leurs horreurs à la place, les créatures sans âme trouvaient leur propre version démoniaque du paradis

Un long moment s'écoula, et tout ce que James pouvait faire était de regarder avec horreur. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'écouter les cris de Sirius, sachant que son ami ne pouvait pas _s'arrêter_ de hurler, quelle que soit la douleur. A sa gauche, Voldemort souriait de nouveau, car il connaissait la vérité derrière le brank—le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait probablement appelé ça la _beaut_ du mécanisme. Mais le sang courant sur le menton de Sirius était une preuve suffisante en elle-même ; quand il criait, la douleur augmentait, et quand la douleur augmentait, il criait encore plus.

"J'estime qu'il a encore quinze minutes avant de ne plus pouvoir crier," dit soudain Voldemort. "Comme tu le sais bien, Le Sort de Soin Rapide se sera alors dissipé, et le laissera dans une pire condition qu'auparavant."

Quelque chose de salé coula au coin de sa bouche, et James réalisa que c'était ses propres larmes silencieuses. Il ne se souciait plus depuis combine de temps il pleurait ; l'orgueil importait peu à présent. Il n'avait rien à cacher, seulement un ami à regarder. Un ami en train de mourir.

"Et pourtant tu ne fais rien." Il n'aurait pas pensé que la voix cruelle puisse être si gentille. "Tu pleure pour ton ami, mais tu ne fais rien... quand trois mots de toi en finiraient avec tout. Soumet-toi à moi et la souffrance finira. Laisse ton ami recevoir l'_Anti-Poenatoxicum_ et laisse-le ne plus souffrir.

"C'est si difficile, James?"

Il n'y avait rien à dire qu'il n'ait dit une douzaine de fois avant. Il ne pouvait, ne voulais pas... mais la tentation était là, brillant à la surface d'une façon qu'elle n'avait jamais fait avant. La rejetant au loin, James ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes mouiller ses joues. _Il ne peut pas_... Une baguette, soudain toucha le bout de son menton.

"Non. Tu _vas_ regarder."

Les hurlements de Sirius devenaient plus faibles ; peut-être perdait-il ses forces, malgré le Sortilège de Soin Rapide, ou peut-être dans sa condition le sortilège ne pouvait tenir si longtemps. De toute façon, les soubresauts effrayants de son corps ralentissaient, et ses hurlements assourdis commençaient à s'effacer en de faibles gémissements.

L'horrible silence continua, mais Sirius souffrait quand même. Minute après minute, il faiblissait, et James souhaitait presque que Voldemort dise quelque chose, _fasse_ quelque chose—n'importe quoi pour diminuer l'horreur de son meilleur ami. Depuis un moment, les effets du le Sortilège de Soin Rapide s'étaient dissipés, laissant Sirius plus pâle et plus faible qu'il ne l'était au début. Toujours, cependant, il gémissait, se tordant à peine de souffrance. L'épuisement flasque que James avait vu plus tôt s'était amplifié à présent ; il y avait des moments où il craignait que son ami cesse entièrement de respirer.

Et pourtant tout ceci continua sans qu'il puisse même penser à quelque chose d'assez provoquant pour distraire Voldemort de Sirius. Mais même ainsi, James savait que ça n'aurait pas été bon—les Détraqueurs restant avec son ami, le touchant et le tenant, augmentant sa douleur et rehaussant indubitablement chaque cauchemar dans son esprit. Ils caressaient son visage ensanglanté tandis que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, avec leurs mains froides le faisant frémir et se tordre. Finalement, pourtant, Sirius cessa complètement de réagir, et James le regarda étendu là, dans une souffrance silencieuse.

"Pense à lui, James." fit doucement la voix de Voldemort juste à côté de son oreille. "Pense à lui quand tu attendras dans la relative quiétude de ta cellule, et pense à ceci : qui tiendra le plus longtemps, ta résistance, ou sa vie?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Réponses aux reviews** : merci à ceux qui suivent malgré tout! Je sais que ça devient difficilement supportable. Je remercie **fenice** qui comme toujours me seconde, me corrige et m'aide.

**tetedenoeud** : t'as vu ce que donne ce chapitre ? Moi, j'hésite entre ces deux solutions : Peter sert enfin à quelque chose et vient les tirer de là, ou James utilise sa forme animagus pour s'enfuir en emmenant Sirius (ou pas) au passage.... Qu'en dites-vous ?

**la suite etc... !** : le voilà... Mais la suite est pas encore là. Robin sert désormais dans la marine et a beaucoup moins de temps pour ses fics.

**Roxanne** : ravie que cela te plaise. Pour les morts, j'en sais pas plus que vous !

**Lisandra** : beau ? Fort, oui, mais quand même vachement horrible...

**Cynore** : désolée de temps de retard... mais le prochain n'est pas sorti.

**Fenice** : ouais, je crois que t'as raison... Remarque Robin ecrit déjà un truc sombre avec Promesses...


	9. Interlude

**Interlude**

Arabella Figg posa le journal devant elle, fronçant les sourcils au gros titre. **Le Chef de la Division des Aurors Capturé par les Mangemorts**. Cela l'irritait que les journalistes aient déjà connaissance de l'échec du raid—aucun de ses Aurors n'était mê encore sorti de la réunion. Les mangemorts devaient s'être vantés de leur succès.

"Bon sang. Bon sang de bon sang." Pour Arabella, le juron était doux. Son language détestable était presque légendaire parmi les Aurors.

Avec toutes ces années à travailler au Department d'Application de la Loi Magique, Arabella avait mis un point d'honneur à connaître le nom de chaque Auror. Elle en connaissait certains mieux que d'autres, mais à chaque fois que quelque chose arrivait à l'un 'entre eux, ça faisait mal. Ils étaient comme ses enfants. Perdre James, le laisser être capturé, faisait encore plus mal que tout.

Elle avait été son Mentor quand il avait initialement rejoint la division des Aurors. Elle était amie avec sa femme, et avait gardé son fils en de maintes occasions. Si un Auror était comme un enfant pour elle, ce serait James Potter. Ca ne lui avait pas fait aussi mal depuis longtemps. _Le raid Mulciber_, chuchota son esprit. _Non_, pensa t-elle. _Le raid Mulciber était un désastre, mais perdre Charlie Weasley avait fait encore plus mal que _cet_ horrible échec_. Charlie avait été jeune, et il avait été exeptionnellement bon dans ce qu'il faisait. Il aurait été grand s'il n'avait pas été tué. Ou, plus exactement, il aurait pu être le plus grand.

Il _avait_ été grand, avant de mourir.

Arabella fut tirée de ses songeries par le son de la porte de son bureau s'ouvrant et se refermant, presque silencieusement. Elle sourit tristement à son visiteur tandis qu'il prenait un siège en face d'elle. "Une bêtise 'Bella?" demanda Albus Dumbledore, Ministre de la Magie.

Arabella le fixa. "Exactement, Albus."

Elle l'aurait sans doute formulé de façon plus colorée, mais Bêtise irait. Il sourit gentiment, sortant un paquet de Bêtises de Cambraie à la menthe et en passant un à Arabella. Il s'assit en silence en face d'elle, attendant qu'elle parle. Equissant un petit sourire devant la sucrerie, elle déclara :

"Ce n'est pas ce que je pensais que vous vouliez dire. Je songeais à quelque chose du genre putain de bêtise. Mais ceci ira, je suppose." Dumbledore était assis aussi silencieux qu'une statue, une statue compatisante à laquelle on avait envie de tout dire, mais une statue quand même. "Je me sens vieille, Albus. Comment aie-je pu le laisser faire ça? Voldemort ne le laissera jamais survivre."

"James est fort. Il peut tenir la semaine. Les informations qu'il ramenera seront sans prix. Nous devons juste garder confiance que tout ira suivant le plan." Quelque part, Dumbledore ne semblait même pas perturbé et ça faisait mal à voir.

"Et si ce n'est pas le cas?" demanda t-elle aigrement. "Et si quelque chose arrive et que Voldemort tue James? Que dirai-je à Lily s'il meurt?"

"Nous dirons la vérité à Lily. Elle comprend les risques que son mari doit prendre ; elle sait où il est allé et pourquoi. Elle approuvait l'idée, bien que je ne puisse pas dire qu'elle l'appreciait," répondit Albus, faisant profondement soupirer Arabella.

"Ca aurait du être moi. Je n'aurai jamais dû le laisser y aller," dit-elle d'une voix ténue.

"Nous ne pouvons regretter les choses qui sont déjà arrivée. Nous ne saurons jamais ce qui aurait pu arriver si si vous aviez été à sa place, et c'est probablement mieux comme ça," répliqua Albus. "Remus va devoir informer le fils de James. Vous vous rapellez d'Harry."

"Oui, bien sûr. Comment pourrai-je l'oublier ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait développé le talent de James pour causer des ennuis." Essayer de paraître tellement normale la tuait, et elle était sûre qu'Albus ne plaisantait pas. Encore, elle devait essayer. C'est ainsi qu'on jouait le jeu.

"En effet. C'est une partie du problème. S'il ne lui dit pas avec précaution, lui et ses amis découvriront la vérité, ce que nous ne pouvons nous permettre." souligna Dumbledore.

"Vous voulez que je vienne," soupira Arabella.

"Je veux que vous veniez."

En se levant, Arabella dit, "Finissons-en." Sur ce, la directrice du Départment de l'Application de la Loi Magique suivit le Ministre de la Magie hors de la pièce.

-- o --

Harry grogna comme un oreiller le frappait à la tête. "Harry, reveille-toi! On va manquer le petit déjeuner!"

"Ugh. Juste cinq heures de plus, Ron. Juste cinq heures de plus."

"Ca ne devrai pas être juste cinq _minutes_ de plus?" Ron retira son oreiller et le lança de nouveau.

"Seulement pour ceux d'entre nous qui ne connaissent pas la valeur d'un bon sommeil. Va t'en." Harry chercha ses lunettes alors même qu'il protestait pour se lever. Enfilant une robe propre, il suivit Ron vers la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner, la tête déjà pleine des œufs qui l'attendaient.

"Potter." Harry sortit de sa rêverie d'œufs au son de la voix du Professeur Fletcher. Les deux garçons d'arrêtèret et regardèrent Fletcher, dont la présence rarement annonçait de bonnes choses.

"Oui, Professor?" demanda Harry avec inquiétude. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien être? Il ne pouvait pas déjà avoir des ennuis, il venait juste de se lever.

"Venez avec moi. Weasley, allez manger." Il y avait de la douleur sur le visage de Fletcher, et Harry ne savait pas quoi en tirer. Il savait que son professeur avait parfois de douloureux souvenirs de son temps avec Voldemort, mais ce qui pouvait causer cette expression sur son visage en cet instant était au-delà de la comprehension d'Harry. Mais ce regard peiné lui disait de ne pas discuter.

"Ron, vas-y. Je te retrouverai en Métamorphose. Je suis sûr que le Professeur Fletcher ne me laissera pas être en retard pour ça." Ron regarda de Harry à Fletcher puis de nouveau Harry avant de hocher la tête et de continuer son chemin initial, jetant un œil en arrière tous les quelques pas.

"Où allons-nous?" Harry suivit les pas rapides de Fletcher, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Bien vite, pourtant, il reconnut la route. "Le bureau du Professeur Lupin? Pourquoi ? Quoi que ce soit, je ne l'ai pas fait, je le jure."

Finallement, Fletcher regarda Harry avec des yeux distants. "Personne ne vous accuse de rien. Juste... essayer de garder l'esprit optimiste."Sur ce, il donna le mot de passe à la gargouille devant le bureau du directeur. "Chaperon rouge." La grande gargouille de pierre se déplaça sur le ôté pour reveler un long escalier en spirale.

"Son mot de passe est Chaperon rouge?" Harry était amusé.

"Oui, mais pas pour longtemps. Montez. Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ait dit." Fletcher avait de toute évidence finit de parler. Harry grimpa les marches, et elles commencèrent à l'elever. Il ne se sentait soudain plus très fail. Quelque chose de mauvaise augure était dans l'air, et il pouvait le sentir.

"Entrez," fut la réponse à sa tentaive de toc-toc à la porte du Directeur Lupin. Harry ouvrit la porte et entra doucement. Ses yeux s'équarquillèrent quand il vit non seulement Lupin, mais aussi Arabella Figg, et (suprême mauvais présage pour Harry), sa mère. Harry déglutit difficilement et resta debout à côté d'un siège vide.

"Assied-toi, Harry." dit Lily, et la même douleur que Harry avait vue sur le visage du Professeur Fletcher marquait profondement les traits de sa mère. Quand il s'assit, son estomac commença à se tordre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, maman ?" Il avait une idée, mais il ne l'aimait pas.

Ce fut le Professeur Lupin qui répondit. "Harry, ce n'est pas facile de te le dire, alors je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot." Il s'arrêta, comme s'il essayait de déterminer par où commencer.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est? C'est Papa, n'est-ce pas? C'est pour ça que maman et Mme Figg sont là. Pas vrai?"

"Tu es bien trop perspicace pour ton, bien. Oui. C'est ton père." L'estomac d'Harry cessa de se retourner, et s'affaissa simplement.

"Il n'est pas... Il n'est pas ... pas..." Il ne pouvait même pas dire les mots.

"Non, il n'est pas mo..."

Harry coupa, "Mais il est blessé! Vous devez l'emmener à St Mangouste... Ou... ou..." Quelque part, il sentit que s'il pouvait le formuler lui même, cela ne serait pas si terrible.

Lily parla à nouveau. "Chut. Laisse-le te dire."

Remus jeta un œil à Arabella. Elle lui renvoya un regard signifiant clairement, _Je ne vais pas lui dire._ Même un garçon de onze ans pouvait lire cette expression.

Soupirant, Remus recommença. "Il est blessé, mais il n'est pas à St Mangouste. Il est..." la gorge de Remus se serra, "à Azkaban."

Harry ne savait pas qu'on pouvait hurler à la fois de rage et de déni, et même l'idée que toute l'école puisse l'entendre ne l'arrêta pas quand l'impossible hurlementt lui échappa ne s'arrêta pas pour se demander si toute l'école l'avait entendu quand le hurlement impossible lui échappa.

Mme Figg parla finalement, "Il a été pris tard hier soir par des Mangemorts. Nous ne savons encore rien. Il est en vie, toutefois. Voldemort le veut vivant."

Harry s'assit dans un silence abasourdi. "Comment avez-vous pu laisser arriver ça?" fut la première chose qu'il parvint à dire.

Mme Figg eut l'air encore plus blessée même que sa mère, mais comment cela pouvait être possible, Harry ne savait pas. "Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de _laisser_ ces choses arriver, mais ça ne signifie pas qu'elles n'arrivent jamais. Nous ferons ce que nous pourrons pour lui, mais..."

"Mais il n'y a pas d'espoir." Harry retenait ses larmes.

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Harry. Je suis en charge du Department d'Application des Lois Magiques, et ton père est très important pour nous. Presque aussi important, oserai-je dire, qu'il l'est pour toi. En plus de cela, il est mon ami. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour le sortir de là."

"Ils ont fait sortir le Professeur Fletcher."

Lily sourit tristement, "Oui, ils l'ont fait. Ca signifie que ce n'est pas impossible."

"Pas impossible." Harry répéta la phrase comme un mantra, tandis que les larmes brouillaient sa vue. Il ne pouvait plus les retenir.

-- o --

De retour au dortoir après les cours, Ron trouva Harry assis sur son lit avec ses genoux recroquevillés.

"Je ne t'ai pas vu en Métamorphose." Harry sursauta seulement en répone, de toute évidence surpris par la voix de Ron. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et se renfonça dans le silence, tiran sur un fil de sa robe sa robe.

"J'ai vu _La Gazette du Sorcier_." Toujours pas de réponse.

"Tu veux en parler, vieux?" Harry regarda finallement Ron, son visage maculé par ce qui semblait des heures de larmes.

"Non..." murmura Harry. "Je ne veux pas admettre que c'est vrai."

"Je sais. Personne ne voulait parler de Charlie, non plus."

"Tu ne te rappelle pas vraiment de Charlie. J'ai grandis avec papa."

Ron s'assis sur le lit avec Harry. "Je sais. C'était juste pour parler. Si tu as besoin de parler ou quoi que ce soit... Je suis là. Hermione est inquiète, aussi. Fred, George, et Lee allaient faire une blague pour te changer les idées, et Hermione a faille les réduire en bouillie. Tu aurais dû être là. C'était beau."

"Ouais." Il n'y avait aucune force dans la voix d'Harry. Pas d'émotion. Elle était vide ; elle était plate. Cela effraya Ron.

"Je sais, je sais, je ne fais probablement que rendre les choses pires. Tu veux que je te laisse seul?"

Harry le regarda longuement, sans pourtant établir un contact visuel.

"Tu sais ce qui est pire? Azkaban. C'est pire que tout. S'ils m'avaient dit qu'il était à l'hôpital, ou mort ou _quelque chose_, j'aurais pu l'avaler. Mais Azkaban. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'ils leurs _font_ là-bas?"

"Je souhaiterai ne pas le savoir." Ron ne savait pas quoi dire. Il voulait être là, pour aider d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais il ne savait simplement pas comment faire. Alors à la place, il s'assit silenieusement sur le lit près de Harry, le soutenant en étant simplement là.

-- o --

Les jours passèrent un par un, et l'Ordre du Phenix devenait tendu. Ceux qui ne savaient rien de l'Operation : BRISE-GLACE étaient effrayés que Voldemort puisse prendre quelqu'un tel que James Potter. Ceux qui savaient étaient encore plus effrayés.

C'étaient ceux qui savient que James était allé en enfer sur ordre pour les sauver tous. Chacun d'eux pensait interieurement, _"J'aurai dû y aller à sa place."_

Mais il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire pour l'instant. Tout le monde était affecté.

'Bella avait engueulé Hestia Jones au moins six fois par jour. Bien que ce ne soit pas complètement inhabituel pour 'Bella de d'aboyer comme cela, Hestia remarqua une augmentation notable de la fréquence, et demanda à 'Bella pourquoi elle n'allait pas jusqu'au bout et l'insultait pour de bon. Remus se retira dans son bureau à Poudlard. Rogue réprimanda les élèves plus que de coutume. Dung errait simplement avec des yeux hantés. Personne ne posait de questions, personne ne pensait que c'était autre chose que la perte d'un ami.

Mais ils savaient exactement ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Et il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre.

Les jours passèrent et la tension monta.

Les jours passèrent lentement, mais la semaine passa, indistincte.

Sept jours passèrent, et James ne revint pas.

-- o --

Lily vint droit sur Arabella. Elle trouva la femme assise à son bureau, essayant d'avoir l'air occupée, mais échouant misérablement comme elle se tenait la tête dans les mains.

"Dis-moi qu'il est mort."

Arabella leva brusquement les yeux. "Excuse moi?"

"James. Dis-moi qu'il est mort." Les yeux de Lily étaient frénétiques.

"Je sais que tu parles de James, mais pourquoi ça?"

"Parce que s'il n'est pas mort... Il est coincé là-bas. La date limite est passée. Il ne devrait plus y être. Et nous l'y avons envoyé. Et il est mon mari et je sais qu'il préfererait être mort plutôt qu'à Azkaban. N'importe lequel d'entre nous le voudrait. Que lui a fait Voldemort? Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de lui faire? Je ne peux même pas imaginer ; dis-moi seulement qu'il est mort." les mots continuaient de tournoyer.

"Il n'est pas mort."

"Comment sais-tu?" Lily s'écroula finalement dans une chaise.

Arabella fit le tour de son bureau et posa ses mains sur celles de Lily. "Nous le saurions s'il était mort. Voldemort exposerait le corps."

Lily commença à sangloter. "Ramenez-le juste en vie. Je me moquerai du reste. Ramenez-le juste en vie."

"Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons, Lily."

"Qu'allons-nous faire?"

Arabella serra les mains de Lily. "On attend. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. On attend."

"Attendre? Il doit y avoir quelque chose que nous pouvons faire. Il le faut."

"Que suggère-tu, Lily? Rentrer là-dedans? Nous perdrions trop de cette façon, et nous ne le sauverions pas. Il doit être dans la section de haute sécurité. Voldemort en a après lui depuis dix ans. C'est pour ça que nous savions que cela marcherait. C'est pour ça que nous savons qu'il est vivant. Voldemort ne pourrait pas faire autrement."

"Je ne peut m'empêcher de penser... nous avons perdu Sirius comme ça. Il pensais savoir dans quoi il s'engageait, lui aussi, aussi, et il est mort, désormais. Bon sang, nous avons perdu Sirius pour _empêcher_ ça! Je... ne veux pas perdre James, aussi. Est-ce que je suis égoiste?"

"Non, Lily. Tu n'es pas égoiste. Aucun de nous ne veut le perdre. Il nous est précieux à tous." On frappa à la porte. "Entrez, Remus."

Remus entra, et avant qu'il puisse poser de questions, Arabella déclara, "J'ai reconnu vos pas."

Avec un hochement de tête, Remus jeta un œil à Lily et interrogea sans preambule, "Comment va Lily?"

Lily leva les yeux. "Elle est justement là. Tu pourrais lui demander directement."

"Si mal que ça ? Tu ne deviens aussi blessante que quand tu cherches à cacher quelque chose (bon là, c'est l'idée telle que je la comprend....)."

Soupirant, Lily répondit, "Pourquoi me connais-tu si bien, Remus?"

"Il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne devrait pas?"

Lily decida de laisser tomber, et revint à son grief principal. "'Bella ne veut pas me dire qu'il est mort."

Il n'y avait pas besoin de demander de quoi elle parlait, ou pourquoi. Remus savait. "Toutes nos informations confirment qu'il est vivant. Je suis désolé. Je sais qu'il ne voudrait pas survivre à l'échec de cette ampleur." Remus avait l'air de s'excuser. Même entendre les mots "échec" relié à l'operation dans la quelle la vie de son mari hung dans la balance envoya presque Lily au bord de la folie.

Presque. Se reprenant assez pour parler à nouveau, elle parvint à demander, "Comment est-ce arrivé, Remus? Comment a t-il manqué la fenêtre?"

"Je ne peux pas dire. Il y avait des centaines de variables. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre, à présent."

Arabella intervint, "Je te l'ai dit, Lily. N'est-ce pas ce que je disais?"

"Oui. Je ne veux pas l'accepter." Les larmes coulèrent en rivières silencieuses sur les joues de Lily.

"Lily, 'Bella, je suis venu parce que je pensais que vous devriez savoir que Severus a été incapable de trouver la moindre information sur James. Ce n'est pas exactement exaltant, mais c'est nouveau. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est que Voldemort est inhabituellement heureux en ce moment." Remus fit une pause.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, Remus? Tu dois me le dire." Les yeux de Lily suppliaient pour elle. "Il a aussi dit que tandis qu'il traversait Azkaban, il a surpris des cris durant quelques secondes. Il a dit qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu de tels."

Lily and Arabella frémirent simultanément. Remus continua sombrement, "Nous savons où il a été envoyé ; nous n'avons aucune illusions que cela doit être l'enfer." Il s'arreta, regarda d'Arabella à Lily et poursuivit. "Je suis également venu conférer avec vous deux."

Arabella demanda, "A propos de quoi?"

"Devons-nous le dire à Harry?"

Lily s'étrangla en un sanglot. "Lui dire? Il sait, n'est-ce pas? Nous lui avons dit quand il a été pris..."

Remus posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lily. "Il sait qu'il y est. Il ne sait pas qu'il y est allé délibérément. Il ne sait pas à propos de la baguette et du Portoloin. Il ne sait pas que quelquepart, le plan a échoué. Il mérite de savoir, tu ne penses pas?"

Lily regarda Remus droit dans les yeux, et parla aussi calmement qu'elle pouvait, même si chaque mot la faisait se sentir sale. Elle haïssait mentir. "Non. Ne lui dis pas. Pas encore. Il nous haïra pour le lui avoir caché, mais laissons-le se racrocher à l'illusion que James est tombé au combat juste un peu plus longtemps."

"Si c'est ce que tu veux, Lily, nous ferons comme cela, mais je te le déconseille," dit doucement Remus.

"Ce que je veux ? Ce que je veux c'est que James apparaissent miraculeusement sain et sauf et alors je pourrais tout dire à Harry. Ce que je veux? La réalité n'égale jamais ce que nous voulons. Pas dans ce monde.

"La réalité c'est que mon mari est en train d'être soumis à des choses qui le font hurler d'une manière que même Severus n'avait jamais entendu. La réalité c'est qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse que de rester assise et d'imaginer ce qu'ils lui font, et de réaliser que mon imagination, pour une fois, est probablement moins pire que la réalité, qu'elle ne fait qu'égratiner la surface."

Soudain, Remus se porta en avant et enroula ses bras autour d'elle dans une étreinte serrée.

"Nous voulons tous qu'il revienne, Lily. Et nous serons là pour toi. Pendant ce temps, nous devons continuer à vivre. C'est ce que James aurait voulu."

"Je t'interdis, Remus Lupin. Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme s'il était déjà mort."

Arabella la coupa. "Lily, persone ne renonce à lui. C'est l'homme le plus fort que j'ai jamais vu. Si quelqu'un peut survivre, entre tous, c'est lui."

Lily n'avait pas de réponse, et mê si elle avait songé à une réponse, des sanglots submergeaient sa capacité à parler. Au lieu de cela, elle pleura simplement sur l'épaule de Remus jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de larmes.

oooooooooooooooo

Je remercie chaleureusement **fenice** pour son aide, elle m'a corrigé même en ayant peu de temps, à la rentrée des vacances avec le boulot sans doute accumulé sur le bureau.  
  
Je remercie également très fort ceux qui m'encouragent, car voyez-vous, je commence à souffrir énormément de cette fic.  
  
Elle est tellement horrible !!! Je ne sais si les auteurs vont continuer encore longtemps comme ça, mais ça devient très dur pour moi. Le chapitre suivant m'a littéralement déprimée. Ca continue dans l'horreur, et la nausée menace.  
  
Donc, le prochain chapitre mettra un peu de temps à venir. Rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne pas quand même ! (Enfin, pour le moment...)

**Réponses reviews** :

alienor : merci beaucoup de tes encouragements !

herm'021 : oui, tu as raison… Mais Angst c'est ainsi que l'avait catalogué l'auteur ! Et je ne peux sortir Sirius de là avant les auteurs…

**hynkyponk** : ravie d'avoir embrgadé une nouvelle à L'UU ! ! oui, c'est horrible, et ça devient éprouvant de traduire...

**kapuis** : tu es très pessimiste, mais je rois que tu as raison... C'est vrai que le désespoir de James est le plus horrible là-dedans. Pour les sévices sexuels, les auteurs sont américaines et un peu « conservatrices », je crois, donc elles doivent sans doute preferer éviter de telles descriptions. Jepense pour ma part que Sirius a du y passer au début, mais que dans l'état où il est ce n'est plus interressant pour ses bourreaux... Qu'est-ce que j'écris.... C'est cette fic qui me donne des idées aussi horribles ! ! !

**juliette D** : le chapitre suivant est arrivé... Je vais en baver, alors soyez patients !

**tete de noeud** : je ressent exactement la même chose que toi ! Mais je ne peux sauter les passages qui m'horrifient, moi, je dois les traduire quand même...

**fenice** : ouais, c'est la grande question qu'on se pose tous...

Merci énormément à **lisandra** également !


	10. Jour huit

**Note de la traductrice** : ouf ! Et merci Fenice, qui a été super rapide alors que je lui aie quasiment sauté dessus à son retour de vacances ! Doublement merci puisqu'elle a lancé la suite de _Promesses Tenues_, _Promesses Retenues_ ! (Pourquoi avoir choisi cette traduction, au fait ? J'ai traduit ça en _Promesse Remémorées_…)

Ce chapitre a été particulièrement difficle à traduire, parce qu'il est vraiment horrible et désespérant. Au bout de 10 chapitres, j'atteins la nausée, croyez-moi…

Mais je n'arrête pas la traduction ! En fait, j'attends juste le nouveau chapitre en vo… mais Robin est bien lancée sur la suite de _Promesses Retenues_, _Promises Defended_ (ce sera la vraie fin du cycle. Elle fait bien souffrir Sirius dans le cycle principal aussi,d'ailleurs…), alors elle a peutêtre moins de temps pour cette fic-là. Quand elle aura fini, qui sait…

Je sais que je n'update plus trop, mais j'explique tout dans ma page de présentation : stage crevant… aller, un mois, et je me remets au _Caravansérail_, et j'aiderai pour _Promesses Retenues_ !

**Deuxième partie : Un Problème de Temps**

**Jour huit**

Jour huit. Le huitième jour. La date limite était manquée, les opportunités perdues. Ça ne sentait pas bon, nonça sentait la merde.

James se faisait aussi petit qu'il pouvait dans un coin de sa cellule. Il essayait de tirer partie de tout ce qui faisait de lui James, de trouver des forces au plus profond de lui. Il rassemblait tout autour de lui, le froid, les ténèbres, l'humidité, s'en enveloppant comme d'un manteau. Il frissonna. S'il pouvait juste creuser un peu plus profond... juste un peu plus profond... il serait sauf. Même James savait que c'était un faux espoir, mais il continuait à se le répéter : Azkaban ne pouvait l'atteindre aussi profond. Sauf que c'était faux.

Le silence était assourdissant. Quoi que fasse James, il ne pouvait ôter la voix froide de sa tête.

"_Alors dis-moi, James, quelle sera la fin. Dis-moi que tu le laisseras mourir." Sirius hurlait dans son agonie. _

_"Et combien de temps le laisseras-tu sous l'effet de la potion, Gryffondor? Jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, ou jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes?"_

James se secouait alors que les jours se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Tout était allé mal.

"_Tu as été trahi."_

Les mots résonnèrent dans sa tête.

"_Tu as été trahi."_

"_Trahi."_

Trahi.

Mais qui? Qui avait su ce qu'il allait faire ? Le silence mystérieux commençait à peser sur son esprit. Il prit le silence et le rajouta aussi à son bouclier.

Les yeux de James papillonnaient involontairement à chaque son, aussi minuscule soit-il. Des pas. Un mouvement. Une voix distante. Silence. C'était habituellement silencieux à cette heure de la nuit. _Va dormir, James, _essaya-t-il de se dire. Il savait que ça n'arriverait pas. Pas cette fois.

"_Tu as été trahi."_

Soudainement, Bellatrix ne sembla plus aussi importante sur la liste des personnes que James voulait tuer. Il y avait un traître à trouver quand il sortirait d'ici. S'il sortait d'ici.

_Je devrais déjà être sorti d'ici._

Il essaya de se recroqueviller plus loin dans le coin, mais il n'avait pas plus loin où aller.

_"Et pourtant, tu ne fais rien. Tu pleures pour ton ami, mais tu ne fais rien... Laquelle tiendra le plus longtemps, ta résistance ou sa vie"_

_Je dois sortir d'ici._ La pensée résonna en lui.

_Je dois sortir d'ici. Je dois aller chercher de l'aide. Je dois faire quelque chose._

Comment allait-il faire ça ? Pouvait-il faire sortir Sirius? Il ne savait même pas vraiment où _était_ Sirius. Non. Certainement pas avec un Sirius affaibli par le _Poenatoxicum._ Il devait partir seul. L'esprit de James tournoya. Pouvait-il seulement le faire? Personne n'avait _jamais_ fait ça.

Plus importante était une autre question : pouvait-il se permettre de ne pas essayer?

Il devait trouver un truc auquel Voldemort n'ait même jamais rêvé.

_Qu'est-ce que je sais qu'il ne sait pas?_

Il savait beaucoup de choses. Beaucoup d'entre elles auraient fait tourner la tête de Voldemort. Le Groupe Licorne faisait des recherches sur la magie sans baguette ; Lily pouvait même en faire un peu. Cela aiderait certainement. Malheureusement, James le savait, ce que pouvait faire Lily ne l'aiderait pas ici. Il n'avait jamais été bon à cela, ce qu'il trouvait en son for intérieur ironique puisqu'il n'avait eu aucun problème avec la transformation en Animagus en cinquième année, et c'était l'essentiel de la magie sans baguette. _Animagus._ _Il ne connaît pas ma forme Animagus._

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Etait-ce possible? Que pouvait-il en faire ? Il pouvait frapper la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre. Non. Ca serait complètement idiot. La présence des Détraqueurs embrumait son esprit, et les Lestranges seraient là. Non. Il était trop grand pour passer à travers les barreaux, pour être aussitôt dehors. _Ohêtre Peter juste pour un instant. Il avait raison. Etre un rat _peut_ être utile. _

Il s'imagina simplement foncer la tête contre la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe mais la pensée lui donna un mal de crâne, de plus la quantité de bruit qu'il obtiendrait le ferait attraper avant même qu'il ait fini.

Accroupi devant la porte, James commença à examiner la serrure. C'était une serrure incroyablement simple. James soupçonnait les clés squelettes d'être faites en os véritables. Une idée bizarre surgit dans sa tête. Ecoutant avec précaution pour s'assurer que personne ne venait, il se transforma en cerf. Manoeuvrant sa tête pour que les bois soient juste à la bonne hauteur, il glissa la pointe d'un des bois dans la serrure, et travailla à la faire tourner.

Le travail était très lent. La serrure était ancienne et ne voulait pas céder. L'angle bizarre rendait plus difficile pour lui de faire les bon tours et torsions. Après de longues minutes, et à la plus grande surprise de James, qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que ça marche, il y eut un clic. L'espoir commença à se déverser en lui là où, un instant auparavant seulement, il n'y en avait aucun.

_Si j'avais seulement commencé à penser à ce que j'étais en train de faire, je ne serais même pas allé si loin. Ne commence pas à penser, James. Ne commence pas à penser. Vas-y, c'est tout._

Se retransformant, afin d'avancer plus discrètement sur ses pieds que sur ses sabots, il parcourut le couloir aussi vite qu'il est humainement possible. A Azkaban depuis seulement une semaine, il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait, il se contenta de courir. Il avait été ici avant, avant que Voldemort prenne le pouvoir, il essaya de retrouver à partir de ses souvenirs où étaient les choses. Là à droite... descendre le couloir... c'était là où les Détraqueurs l'emmenaient toujours.

James s'arrêta pile devant une porte. Il ne se rappelait pas d'une porte ici. Il était toujours dans une transe de souvenirs provoqués par les Détraqueurs à ce moment de la journée. Il essaya la poignée, pas surpris de la trouver fermée. De lourds barreaux fermaient toute la section. Il pouvait voir que c'était une sorte de verrou à air comprimé. Il devait encore passer deux portes pour sortir.

Maudissant Voldemort pour l'avoir jeté dans une cellule de haute sécurité, il se mit à travailler pour ouvrir les serrures avec ses bois, priant pour que nul n'entende. Cela prit ce qui sembla des heures. James se sentait comme observé par des milliers de paires d'yeux tandis qu'il manoeuvrait sa tête pour travailler délicatement le mécanisme d'ouverture des portes. Quand le second verrou cliqua, il s'écroula presque sous la tension.

_Tourner à gauche. Tu dois toujours tourner à gauche ici. Vas-y, c'est tout. Va, va, va._

Courrant aussi doucement et aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait, il essaya de ne pas avoir de mouvement de recul alors qu'il passait les salles d'interrogation, et il résista au besoin d'ouvrir toutes les cellules devant lesquelles il passait. Il savait que ses chances étaient meilleures s'il partait seul. _Bien mieux si je suis seul. Mes chances sont meilleures si je sors de ce satané couloir._

A la fin du couloir, il y a avait une autre double porte à droite. Soupirant, conscient que ceci avait toutes les chances d'être la mort de Sirius, sa main resta automatiquement sur la poignée. James sursauta presque quand celle-ci tourna. _Les Lestranges ne l'ont pas fermé._ Il ne se posa pas de question. Il n'osait pas se poser de question. Il continua d'oser et essaya la seconde porte. Ouverte.

Se dirigeant vers la première porte qu'il voyait, le coeur de James tambourinait. Quand il ouvrit la poignée de métal, ses narines protestèrent contre la puanteur de ce vers quoi il se dirigeait. Il plongea néanmoins dans les ténèbres. Il y avait des escaliers qui descendaient. Ils craquaient horriblement, et il frémit au bruit quand son poids pesa sur la première. Gardant précautionneusement le dos au mur, James descendit une marche à la fois, jusqu'en bas.

Quand il entendit un craquement, il baissa les yeux. Il pouvait à peine voir dans les ténèbres, mais il pensa distinguer quelque chose de pâle sur le sol. Il les sentit partout sur le sol. Des os. Certains avaient encore de la chair. Ce devait être là qu'ils jetaient les corps quand les prisonniers mourraient.

_Combien de gens sont là? Combien en ai-je perdu ? _

Quand il descendit la dernière marche, il tomba avec un splash bruyant. Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la poitrine dans le conduit, il comprit finalement d'où venait la puanteur. Les égouts. Il était dans les égouts. Encore sidéré de sa chance, il se mit à palper les murs. Le tunnel se partageait en deux à gauche. Prenant le chemin simple vers la droite, James traversa les boues aussi rapidement que ses pieds pouvaient le porter, alternativement en homme et en cerf. Après dix minutes, de la lumière commença à filtrer à travers les ténèbres.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit? Se diriger vers la lumière au bout d tunnel?_

Etirant ce qu'il pensait être son premier sourire depuis son premier réveil à Azkaban, James accéléra. Pendant ses pas, il s'emmêla dans ses propres pieds et tomba dans les égouts. En se redressant, il sentit une grille. A travers la grille, il pouvait voir la mer, le ciel. Il y avait un quai. Le vent soufflait. Bien que glacé, il sembla bon sur le visage de James.

James tenta de passer sa tête par la grille, bien que convaincu que ça ne passerait pas. Se dégageant, il essaya avec un bras. Il avait beau se contorsionner, il n'y avait pas moyen. En soupirant, il martela du poing contre les barreaux. L'extérieur était si proche et pourtant si loin.

Refusant sa défaite si près de la liberté, James essaya de trouver un moyen d'ouvrir la grille, mais elle était fermement bloquée. Elle ne bougerait pas, peu importe combien il la tirerait, pousserait ou secourait. En palpant les bords de la grille, il trouva la solution. Un levier. La main de James hésita sur le levier. _Il n'y a pas moyen qu'ils ne sachent pas si j'actionne. _

James tira le levier, et vit le lent mouvement de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Se préparant déjà à que l'alerte soit donnée, il attendit. Rien. Silence. James rit. Sortit à l'air libre, il rit. Le vent le bouscula, alors que ses yeux parcouraient les quais. Il n'y avait pas de bateau, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à être _si_ chanceux.

Sans prendre le temps de penser, James courut vers le quai et plongea dans l'eau glaciale. Le froid et l'amertume furent un choc pour son corps, mais il commença à nager aussi fort qu'il pouvait loin de l'île, utilisant le quai comme point de référence pour se diriger.

Les eaux de la mer du nord étaient impitoyables, mais James avança. Brasse après brasse, il essayait de mesurer à quelle distance il était. Il savait que les Shetlands étaient quelque part entre vingt et vingt-cinq miles plus loin. Loin comment?

Tandis qu'il nageait, ses bras commencèrent à tirer. James ne sentait plus le froid ; tout son corps s'engourdissait. A peine capable de sentir ses membres, il n'enregistra pas immédiatement la douleur. _Est-ce que ça fait déjà dix miles? _Bien que le soleil n'était pas encore levé quand il avait commencé à nager, il était déjà haut dans le ciel.

Bientôt, la douleur s'imposa, malgré son engourdissement. Bras et jambes brûlants sous l'effort, il continua. _Juste un peu plus loin. Est-ce que ça fait vingt miles? Ca devrait faire vingt miles. _Le soleil était presque couché. Pourquoi n'y était-il pas encore ? Le courant l'avait-il fait dévier?

A chaque fois qu'il levait le bras, frappait la jambe, l'agonie pulsait à travers son corps. _Une brasse de plus. Tu peux le faire. Les îles Shetland. La liberté. Sirius. Une de plus. _Le soleil glissa derrière l'horizon. James commença à souffrir de pertes momentanées de conscience alors que l'eau déjà glaciale devenait encore plus froide. _Juste... un peu... plus loin... _

James sombra dans la noirceur de la mer. _Je n'avais pas réalisé combien la mer était chaude_... pensa-t-il tandis qu'il coulait. Ce fut sa dernière pensée tandis que les eaux noires se mêlaient à la noirceur de l'inconscience.

-

Quand James se réveilla, chacun de ses muscles était comme en feu, et il trouva cela curieux vu combien il avait froid. Sa robe était toujours trempée par l'eau de mer, mais il n'était pas, comme il pourrait l'avoir craint, au fond de la mer. _Je l'ai fait. Quelqu'un doit m'avoir ramener à terre. Oh, je peux difficilement bouger un muscle. _

James ouvrit lentement les yeux, les laissant s'ajuster à la lumière. Il les referma instantanément. _Non._ _Cela ne se peut pas. Non, non, non, non. J'aurai dû être plus spécifique en disant "quelqu'un."_ Ce "quelqu'un" avait clairement été Voldemort. Enchaîné dans la chaise d'interrogation, il était de retour à in Azkaban.

"Bon retour, Potter. Bonne baignade? Tu nous a terriblement manqué." En parlant du diable... "Oh, ce n'est pas peine de faire semblant d'être endormi. Je sais très bien que es éveillé. Ouvre les yeux."

James garda les yeux fermés. "J'ai _dit_, ouvre les yeux. Tu ne veux pas tenter ma colère juste maintenant. Tu sais qui payeras pour ça si tu le fais." Les yeux de James s'ouvrirent, Presque de leur propre volonté. "Bien."

Voldemort se tenait devant lui, Sirius attaché en un paquet meurtri à ses pieds. Ses yeux brillaient d'une fureur qu'il pouvait à peine contenir. "Je pensais que tu était plus intelligent, Potter. Non seulement tu es assez stupide pour essayer quelque chose d'aussi imprudent que _t'échapper_, tu _le_ laisses avec moi, tu déclenches les alarmes, et tu _nages dans la mauvaise direction_. _Endoloris_." Sirius se tordit sur le sol ; trop faible pour crier même des effets combinés d'un _Poenatoxicum_ vieux de plus d'un jour et du Doloris. En temps normal, James aurait trouvé du soulagement dans le fait qu'aucun sang frais ne coulât, mais désormais, il espérait seulement que ça signifiait que Sirius n'avait pas eu la force de crier, de temps en temps, sinon le brank qu'il portait toujours aurait fait couler du sang sur son visage à grand jets.

James se mordit la lèvre. Tout ce qu'il dirait rendrait les choses pires encore.

"Rien à dire pour ta défense, Potter? On m'a fait des cachotteries, n'est-ce pas, _Prongs_? Sois un _amour_, et mets-moi dans ton petit secret. Depuis combien de temps _es_-tu Animagus? Ca doit être un enfer de passer une nuit en cerf avec Lily." La respiration se bloqua dans la poitrine de James. Ce n'était pas bon. Ce n'était pas bon du tout.

"Je..." James commença à bégayer une réponse, mais il n'y eut pas de mots. _Depuis quand Voldemort a le sens de l'humour?_

"_Endoloris_." Voldemort lança encore le sort sur Sirius.

"Alors dis-nous, Prongs," dit Voldemort, presque sur le ton de la conversation, sans enlever le sort, "Tu es Prongs. Un cerf. Peter s'est récemment enregistré en tant que rat. Il se fait appeler Wormtail. Et Moony, le loup-garou, celui-là est évident. Dis-moi," Sirius se tordait sur le sol, "Pourquoi est-il appelé Padfoot?"

"C'est... c'est juste un surnom..." commença à dire James avant que Voldemort ne le coupe.

"Ne pense pas que je sois stupide, James. Tu veux qu'il meure, alors je t'en prie, fais plus d'efforts. Il est déjà clair que tu ne pense pas à lui comme au frère que tu te prétends qu'il est, sinon tu ne l'aurais pas laissé derrière toi, dans l'état où il est pendant que tu te précipitais vers la liberté, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-on Padfoot?"

"Il..." James hésita encore. Sirius cessa de bouger, sauf d'occasionnels tressautements.

"Oui?"

"C'est un Animagus... un chien." Voldemort leva sa baguette.

"Intéressant. Pendant dix ans, je ne l'ai jamais su. Mais, en à peine une semaine, tu l'as trahi. En à peine huit jours, tu trahi le secret qu'il gardait depuis si longtemps. Cela explique certaines interrogations que je me faisais à son propos. Je te remercie."

James n'avait rien à répondre. Le silence s'étira pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.

"Ah, Jimmy est de retour. Bon retour, Jimmy." _Oh, pas elle aussi. Pas maintenant._

"Bella. Entre donc. Dis-moi. Savais-tu que ton cousin était un Animagus durant toutes ces années" James ferma les yeux. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_

"Oooh. Vraiment? Et en quoi peut-il se changer? Il y a tant de possibilités." Elle marcha vers Sirius et se pencha pour balayer les cheveux de son visage. Sirius ne réagit pas du tout.

"Pourquoi James ici présent ne te le dis pas? Il a été assez gentil de me le dire, après tout. James? Dis à Bellatrix."

La voix de Voldemort était presque devenue agréable, la colère diminuant. James savait que ce n'était pas bon. En colère, il pouvait faire des erreurs. La tête claire, James savait qu'il avait des ennuis.

"Et bien, Jimmy? Que peut faire ce cher cousin? Allez, allez. Raconte."

_Combien de fois dois-je faire cela? Pas plus._ "Je l'ai déjà dit."

"_Endoloris_." Deux voix lancèrent le sort à l'unisson. Le dos de Sirius s'arqua sur le sol. Quand il se fut de nouveau écrouler en arrière, il resta sans bouger. James pouvait presque voir la vie s'effacer des yeux de son ami.

"Un chien. Il peut devenir un chien." _Arrêtez! Vous êtes en train de le tuer!_

Voldemort leva son sortilège, mais pas Bellatrix. "Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le gardait si _sain_. Dis moi, _cousin_. T'es-tu caché des Détraqueurs comme un _chien _toutes ces années? Pensais-tu que cela te sauverait à la fin" Sirius sursauta une fois, puis resta étendu.

"_Bella_."

Bellatrix leva sa baguette, ses yeux comme des poignards sur Sirius, avant de regarder James. James leva la tête autant qu'il était capable. "Il t'a bluffé, pas vrai, Bellatrix? Tu ne l'as pas brisé en dix ans, pas vrai? Cela doit être frustrant." Le défi dans sa voix était à peine perceptible, mais il pouvait toujours être entendu.

Une vague sembla surgir de Bellatrix, et Sirius trouva la force de crier quand les os de sa jambe gauche éclatèrent spontanément. Du sang commença à se répandre sur son visage comme les piques perçaient encore une fois l'intérieur de sa bouche. Voldemort pouffa.

"Chercher délibérément Bella, n'est pas toujours la plus sage des manœuvres, James. Mais ce ne sera pas moi qui t'en empêcherais." Il se détourna pour sortir de la pièce, les Détraqueurs le suivant de près.

Bellatrix attendit que la porte se ferme avant de se tourner vers James. "C'est juste toi, moi, et lui, maintenant" dit-elle, donnant un coup de pied dans la jambe de Sirius, obtenant un faible gémissement. "Par où commençons-nous? J'ai plus trop de temps ; je peux te voir craquer devant mes yeux. Je veux que ça _compte_."

Le feu dans ses yeux était clair pour James. C'était le feu d'une femme possédée, et cela plus que tout autre chose l'effrayait. Il essaya de former des mots, mais ils se coincèrent dans sa gorge.

"Qu'y a t-il, Jimmy? Je ne t'ai pas _entendu_. Parle _plus fort_." Elle tendit le bras et tira Sirius par ses bras entravés.

"Laisse-le tranquille. C'est moi que tu veux." Les mots étaient à peine un chuchotement. La bouche de James était soudain très sèche.

"Tu semble si certain de savoir ce qui me fait agir. C'est toi que le Maître veut. C'est lui que _je_ veux." Bellatrix plaça une main à plat sur le dos de Sirius, et tira fermement sur ses mains, cherchant un endroit qui n'avait pas encore été brisé, souriant avec satisfaction quand elle entendit le craquement net d'os brisés. James eut un haut-le-cœur.

"Oh, Jimmy. Maux d'estomac? On ne supporte pas" Tirant les mains de Sirius une dernière fois, elle le laissa tomber sur le sol. "Tu sais comment en finir. Mais non. Tu n'es pas prêt. Presque. Mais pas tout à fait. Je sais ce que tu penses."

"Et c'est quoi" James força les mots à sortir. "Qu'est-ce que je pense"

"Tu n'aimerais pas savoir." Se penchant sur Sirius, elle étudia son visage. "Ne nous quitte pas,cousin." Bellatrix détacha les courroies pleines de sang séché du dos de la tête de Sirius, retirant le brank de sa bouche. Le métal brillait d'un rouge profond quand elle le retira avec dégoût d'entre ses lèvres. Tirant une fiole de sa robe, elle força ses mâchoires à s'ouvrir et vida le contenu dans sa gorge. Sirius toussa et cracha, mais il commença à nouveau à respirer plus régulièrement.

"On ne peut pas le laisser inconscient. Il ne se réveillerait pas très bien, avec tellement de _Poenatoxicum_. Bien. Où en étions-nous" Des couleurs commencèrent à revenir sur les joues de Sirius, et il commença à gémir. Qu'il ait la force de le faire, James le prit pour un bon signe.

"Tu étais en train d'exposer tes possibles talents en tant que liseuse de pensées." Son habileté aux sarcasmes semblait liée à la santé de Sirius.

Bellatrix se déplaça et vint poser une main sur le front de James. Il soupçonnait que c'était pour l'esbroufe, mais il frissonna néanmoins. "Ah, oui. Tu penses que je peux briser son corps, mais que je ne peux pas toucher son esprit. Que je ne peux pas toucher son âme." Le sang quitta son visage. De quoi parlait-elle? Elle n'évoquerait jamais une telle chose sans penser avoir quelque moyen...

Fouillant dans sa manche et produisant la baguette cachée-là, Bellatrix la contempla joyeusement et il fallut un moment à James pour remarquer que quelque chose était différent, que quelque chose était exceptionnellement mauvais.

"Mais..." Il n'avait pas de mots.

"Mais, rien. J'ai eut ceci pendant dix ans. Dix ans, Jimmy. A attendre le bon moment. Et tu ne peux rien faire pour m'arrêter." Ce n'était pas sa baguette. C'était la baguette de Sirius. James avait supposé qu'elle avait été détruite depuis longtemps. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qui allait arriver.

James eut un mouvement de recul à la pensée de ce que Bellatrix tenait en main. Remus avait eut une fois une baguette détruite lors d'un combat... il en avait décrit la douleur absolue, et _ça_ avait été une brisure nette. Les baguettes étaient liées pour toujours à leur sorcier ; le temps n'affaiblissait pas ce lien. Le lien s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de l'âme. La peur commença à grandir en James tandis que Bellatrix brandissait son coutelas enchâssé de pierreries

"Non... tu ne peux pas..."

"Je ne peux pas" Elle fit courir un doigt sur la lame du coutelas. "La lame est certainement assez aiguisée. J'ai la baguette. Et aucun de vous n'est en position de m'arrêter. Bon, ce n'est pas strictement vrai. Tu pourrais m'arrêter. Mais tu ne le feras pas. Je suis prête à parier son âme dessus. N'est-ce pas"

James se mordit la lèvre si fort qu'il sentit le sang. _Combien de temps puis-je continuer à faire ça? Combien de temps puis-je encore le condamner?_ Bellatrix s'installa sur le sol près de Sirius, arrangeant sa robe avec soin autour d'elle. Traçant la naissance de ses cheveux du bout ducoutelas, elle ricana doucement quand une fine ligne de sang jaillit. "Je veux savourer ça, cousin. J'ai attendu si longtemps."

"Va... en... enfer..." lui cracha Sirius. James était impressionné qu'il puisse former des mots à travers le sang qui coulait toujours des douzaines de coupures de sa bouche, et il se raccrocha à l'espoir que Sirius pourrait tenir juste un peu plus longtemps, bien qu'il sache que ce n'était pas assez.

"Oh, non, non, cher cousin. C'est moi qui vais t'y envoyer." Il était évident qu'elle s'était aussi occupé de sa baguette ; elle brillait presque comme polie. James regarda avec horreur alors qu'elle commençait à râper des rubans d'ébène de la baguette. Sirius commença à convulser. La lueur d'espoir s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

"Ca fait mal, hein ? Ce n'est que la couche extérieure de ce que tu vas ressentir. Ce n'est _rien_. Attends un peu. Et tu te demanderas pourquoi le Ministère les brise proprement par le milieu. Ils pensent être _humains._ As-tu jamais vu quelqu'un dont la baguette se fait briser? Ma première baguette a été brisée. Ils doivent te tenir quand ils le font. Ils lancent des Sortilèges de Silence pour que personne ne sache que tu es en train de crier." Davantage d'échardes de bois tombèrent de son couteau. La baguette devenait de plus en plus mince. Les tremblements tournèrent en convulsions alors que la respiration de Sirius devint encore une fois irrégulière. Il gémissait doucement mais régulièrement.

Une lueur rougeâtre commença à briller à travers le bois noir comme une braise luttant pour rester en vie dans un feu depuis longtemps éteint. "Ah, nous y voilà. Le cœur. Tu sais ce que la tradition exige lorsque j'aurai fini, cousin? Tu es tenu de me remercier. J'étais debout ici dans le tribunal, les bras retenus par deux Détraqueurs, et ce salaud de Croupton a gentiment retiré le Sortilège de Silence après avoir brisé ma baguette. Et j'ai dû le remercier. Je n'en accepterai pas moins de toi." Tandis que le rougeoiement de la plume de phénix à l'intérieur devenait de plus en plus brillant, Bellatrix ralentit sa taille. Sirius commença à crier pour de vrai.

"Et nous qui pensions que tu n'aurais pas la force de crier." Bellatrix commença à glousser comme une folle. Une mince pelure de bois entourait la plume rougeoyante de tous côtés.

Lentement, précautionneusement, délibérément, le couteau traça les dernières lignes dans l'ébène. Les touffes pelucheuses de la plume commencèrent à apparaître par les fissures qui se formaient. Le visage de Sirius se contorsionnait dans un tourment absolu, comme si c'était son âme propre qui était éventrée au lieu du bois. La force venait de quelque part, et James était horrifié de prier qu'il ne connaisse jamais cela pour lui-même, de n'avoir jamais besoin de crier encore plus fort. Un moment avant, il avait été incapable de rassembler la force de gémir.

Bientôt, Bellatrix fut capable de dégager la plume des morceaux de bois restants. La déchiquetant morceau par morceau, comme un petit enfant arrachant les pattes d'une araignée, ses yeux brillaient de plaisir. Quand ce fut fini, elle rassembla précautionneusement tous les morceaux de la baguette, et les versa un à un dans une fiole de liquide. La fiole commença à briller d'un rouge vif quand les éclats de bois et les fragments de la plume se dissolvèrent.

"As-tu idée de ce que cela te feras si tu le bois" Sirius pouvait difficilement voir ; des larmes trempaient son visage. "Remercie-moi pour détruire ta baguette, et tu n'auras pas à le découvrir."

"Non..."

"Sois sage pour une fois dans ta vie, cousin. Suis les traditions magiques. Un petit mot. Epargne-toi la souffrance."

"Non."

"C'est comme tu veux." Elle baissa la fiole à ses lèvres.

"Non."

"Excuse-moi" La main de Bellatrix s'arrêta.

A travers le voile de souffrance dans la voix de Sirius et sa langue mutilée, même James put saisir les mots"Merci. La tradition le réclamait... merci..."

"Non! Sirius, non" James lutta contre ses liens. Bellatrix avait utilisé la seule chose contre laquelle elle savait que Sirius ne saurait lutter. Les sorciers de Sang-Pur avaient une certaine connaissance innée de la tradition, inscrite dans leur sang. Peu importe combien un sorcier renie cet héritage, affaiblissez-le suffisamment, et il reviendrait toujours à ce qu'il connaissait instinctivement.

Bellatrix leva les yeux avec un rictus. Stoppant la fiole, elle la glissa dans sa robe. "Sais-tu ce que cela lui aurait fait, Jimmy"

James la regarda, le choc toujours visible sur ses traits.

"Rien. Les dommages étaient déjà fait."

Bellatrix se redressa, se recoiffant en même temps. "Si je ne l'avais pas mentionné, bon retour. Tu nous as vraiment _manqué_..."

Quand elle quitta la pièce, des Détraqueurs s'y engouffrèrent pour ramener James dans sa cellule.

**Réponses aux reviews** (elles me réchauffent le cœur alors que cette fic me le met au bord des lèvres !) :

**Crys** : voilà ! Désolée pour ce laps de temps, mais la vo est pas plus rapide !

**JulietteD** : pas encore suicidée, mais crevée et déprimée… Ce chapitre a été pénible… je ne sais comment ça finira ni si ça finira, cette fic est trop sombre !

**herm'021** : le tire en anglais est _Promises Mistaken_

**f** : merci de ce petit mot !


	11. Jour neuf

**Note** : et voici enfin un nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse de tant de retard, mais j'ai eut une overdose de cette fic, ce qui s'y passe est tellement horrible que je n'en pouvait plus, j'avais envie de vomir… Je planche sur la traduction des deux autres chapitres.

Je ne remercierai jamais assez Fenice, qui a vraiment fait l'essentiel dans ce chapitre. Sans elle, j'aurai pas la force de continuer cette traduction.

Je vous recommande donc d'aller lire Promesses Tenues et sa suite pour vous replonger dans l'Unbrocken Universe, en attend la traduction d'un petit one-shot sur notre Sirius Chéri, qui éclaire ses actes dans Promesses Tenues.

Et enfin, merci à tous les reviewers : vos petits mots m'ont poussé à m'y remettre, et m'ont donné du baume au coeur!

**AaAaAaA**

**Jour Neuf**

Pour ce qui lui semblait la millième fois, James tira sur les chaînes qui maintenaient ses mains derrière son dos. Quand il avait été jeté sur le sol dans sa cellule la nuit précédente, il avait levé les yeux pour voir Rabastan Lestrange se pencher sur lui.

"_Comme j'ai déjà pris la peine de traîner ta pitoyable carcasse jusqu'ici, je me suis dit autant lui amener un petit cadeau de bon retour." Avant que James ait la chance de réagir, Rabastan l'avait retourné et tirait sur ses chaînes._

"_Nous sommes une famille, ici, James. Une famille ne laisse pas ses membres bien-aimés s'enfuir et se noyer, tu sais. Ça n'a pas été si facile de te suivre dehors. Tu es un bon nageur. Je pensais que tu lâcherais bien avant. Mais, au moins as-tu moins hésité avant de sauter dans l'eau."_

"_Vous… m'aviez vu depuis le moment où j'ai passé la grille…"_

"_Bien avant. Mais j'ai pensé te laisser prendre une bonne baignade. Pour la seule et unique fois, James. Dors bien. Et prie que Sirius, lui, ne dorme pas. D'après ce que j'ai entendu que faisait Bella, s'il tombe dans les pommes maintenant, il joue son âme." Il fit une pause pour sourire. "Fais de beaux rêves."_

Les chaînes étaient effectivement efficaces; James ne pouvait trouver aucune position confortable. Plus notable encore, il ne pouvait pas se transformer. Il avait passé les premières heures de la nuit à lutter désespérément contre les chaînes, ne pensant qu'à se rendre aux côtés de Sirius. Ses poignets saignaient sous l'effort, mais les chaînes tenaient bon.

Il pouvait difficilement penser à lui-même maintenant qu'il savait ce que Sirius endurait. James avait vu des hommes poussés au suicide après avoir eu une baguette brisée au cours de la bataille. James ferma les yeux et tira encore sur les chaînes, sans s'étonner qu'elles ne cèdent toujours pas.

Bien sûr, toutes les baguettes n'avaient pas cet effet sur leur sorcier. Mais, toute baguette détruite violemment ... c'était désastreux. James frissonna rien que de penser aux les effets d'une lente et sadique destruction. Pire que terrible, il en était certain. Il essaya de ne pas y penser, mais cela se révéla complètement impossible.

Combien de temps? Son esprit tourna encore et encore. L'activité humaine signifiait le matin, donc cela signifiait un autre jour, donc ils allaient venir? Pourquoi le laisseraient-ils? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas venus pour lui? James se raccrocha à l'espoir que l'inaction signifiait que tout allait relativement bien. Sûrement, ils prendraient plaisir à lui dire que ce n'était pas le cas, n'est-ce pas? N'est-ce pas?

Il essaya de se retourner lui-même, pour avoir quelque chose à faire, pour calmer son esprit. Chacun de ses muscles était toujours engourdi de la veille, et l'effort qu'il devait déployer pour le faire était énorme. Même la soudaine image mentale de lui-même se débattant comme un poisson sorti de la mer ne réussit pas à le faire sourire. Il soupçonnait vaguement que le sourire qu'il avait eu durant ses quelques moments de liberté était le dernier avant longtemps. Ou le dernier tout court. _Un de ces petits trésors auxquels personne ne pense_.

James atterrit sans ménagement sur son autre côté. L'emplacement qu'il avait occupé toute la nuit était sombre de l'eau salée. Sa robe, surtout le côté qui avait été en dessous, n'avait pas séché. Frissonnant, il essaya d'obliger ses muscles à lui permettre de se rouler en boule alors que la partie humide de sa robe s'étalait sur lui.

Où étaient-ils? James avait pensé ne pas pouvoir avoir plus froid, mais ses dents commencèrent à claquer quand des vagues de glace commencèrent à lui transpercer la peau. Quand viendraient-ils? Il se pelotonna encore plus tout en grimaçant de douleur. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas encore venus? De l'eau sale tomba de ses cheveux dans ses yeux. Sirius était-il même encore en vie? James se maudit d'avoir commis l'erreur de bouger. Pourquoi d'ailleurs est-ce qu'il pensait à ces choses-là? Il avait d'autres choses sur lesquelles se concentrer.

Où étaient-ils?

Plus que tout, l'attente le tuait. Sirius avait besoin d'une présence amie. A ce point, James ne savait pas si Sirius serait seulement capable de savoir qu'il était là. Mais il devait être là. Surtout maintenant quand chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde pouvait être fatale. Des pas résonnèrent au-dehors. Mais ils ne venaient toujours pas. Les minutes semblaient des heures. Des pas vagabondèrent encore. Mais ils ne venaient toujours pas.

James ne sut pas combien de temps cela lui prit pour pleurer de frustration. Mais il fut choqué quand les pas vagabonds s'arrêtèrent et changèrent de direction.

"James est réveillé, regardez ça." La porte s'ouvrit bruyamment. Rodolphus entra avec Rabastan derrière lui. "On se demandait quand tu te réveillerais. Le maître a décidé que tu avais besoin de repos ce matin. Ta grasse matinée t'a plu?" James leva les yeux, incrédule.

"Pas de réponse? Quelle honte. Il traite bien ses serviteurs ; tu devrais l'apprécier."

A travers ses dents serrées, James parla finalement. "Je ne suis pas son serviteur."

"Bien sûr que tu l'es. Tu ne l'as juste pas encore admis. Debout. Rabastan, un coup de main s'il te plaît?"

Les frères le levèrent avec une surprenante douceur. James fut extrêmement déconcerté à ce tendre contact ; il regarda le duo suspicieusement. "D'un autre côté, une heure ici ou là ça ne fait pas de différence. Ils ont été là toute la nuit. Ils seront là toute la matinée et probablement l'après-midi. Tu auras tout le temps de regarder ; tu devrais trouver ça intéressant. La plupart des gens n'ont pas la chance de voir ça de près. Et si tu t'es bien reposé, tu seras mieux capable de l'apprécier."

James eut l'horrible sentiment de savoir qui _ils_ étaient. Il avait remarqué l'absence notable des Détraqueurs. Peut-être était-ce pourquoi les Lestranges étaient si... _sociables_. Mais James en doutait. Il s'inquiétait de tout changement soudain et celui-ci l'effrayait.

Rabastan rit. C'était le même rire chaud et sincère dont James se rappelait de la semaine précédente. Il avait personnellement espéré avoir imaginé ce rire. "Viens, James. Nous avons un endroit à visiter, des gens à voir." Laissant les chaînes en place, il prit James par l'avant-bras, le conduisant vers le fond du couloir, vers la Salle d'Interrogation. C'était la première fois que James pouvait clairement se rappeler le trajet. Sa fuite éperdue lui avait au moins appris ça. C'était son premier déplacement calme. Il aurait ri s'il en avait été capable.

Rodolphus ouvrit la porte et l'estomac de James se tordit. Il n'avait pas sérieusement imaginé qu'il n'y avait que trois Détraqueurs dans toute la prison d'Azkaban prison, mais en vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi sur le sujet, franchement. En une masse compacte tout au centre de la pièce se tenait ce qui semblait une centaine de Détraqueurs. Au milieu de la meute de robes et de capuchons, sur une table, il y avait Sirius. Aussi faible qu'il l'était, sa capacité à crier n'avait pas diminué avec le temps.

"Stupéfiant n'est-ce pas?" chuchota Rabastan à son oreille. "Ils n'ont pas souvent une chance comme ça. En fait, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient jamais eu une _aussi_ bonne" James songea que s'il n'avait pas été retenu par les chaînes, il aurait essayé de le frapper. Il se tint donc tranquille.

L'essaim ondulait de telle façon que ceux à ce que les plus éloignés puissent à leur tour s'approcher, et la procession ne semblait pas voir de fin. Un brouillard blanc s'élevait de Sirius, et les Détraqueurs les plus au centre l'inhalaient avec une extase presque orgasmique. James voulut se détourner, comme si fermer les yeux ferait arrêter ce qui se passait, mais il était pétrifié.

C'est seulement une fois le choc passé que James nota que la vague de froid ne l'avait pas frappé. Tout à leur délice, les Détraqueurs l'ignoraient complètement. Il était aussi curieux de constater que chaque Détraqueur était aussi clair que le jour. James ne les avait jamais vu comme ça avant. Leurs capes avaient des détails précis, les mains squelettiques prenaient une netteté douloureuse. James pensa qu'il pouvait même deviner les visages sous les lourdes capuches. Quelque part, il n'était pas sûr de ce qui était pire : les Détraqueurs l'attaquant, ou les Détraqueurs l'ignorant. La réelle clarté de vision avec laquelle il pouvait voir leurs grandes formes était sans doute encore plus effrayante que les souvenirs qu'ils amenaient.

Bellatrix était déjà dans la pièce. "Jimmy! Tu es réveillé!" Elle indiqua à Rabastan et Rodolphus d'amener James là où elle était perchée, sur une autre table. James frémit. D'une certaine façon, il arrivait à supporter les deux frères ; il pensait même pouvoir se faire à l'idée de Détraqueurs aussi clairs que le jour. Mais _elle_, c'était différent. Comment pourrait-il supporter ce qui arrivait à son meilleur ami si _elle_ était là ? Il soupira intérieurement alors qu'on le poussait pour avancer.

"On a une meilleure vue d'ici. Asseyez-le là, avec moi, voulez-vous?" _Elle ne pouvait que choisir l'endroit d'où on a la meilleure vue, n'est-ce pas? _James se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas faire de remarque désobligeante alors qu'on le hissait sur la table. Il savait que rien de bon ne pouvait en sortir.

"Ca fait un moment qu'on a pas regardé le spectacle ensemble, Jimmy. Ca m'a manqué." Elle ne quitta pas le spectacle des yeux. "Regarde ça. D'habitude, on obtient seulement une vague brume, mais ils ont un festin aujourd'hui."

James garda le silence. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas vraiment le sol, et ses jambes se balançaient toutes seules, malgré ses efforts pour les arrêter. ça lui paraissait particulièrement déplacé d'être assis sur un table, les jambes dans le vide, alors que Sirius hurlait de toute son âme. Malgré tous ses efforts, elles continuèrent de se balancer. Baissant les yeux, il vit que Bellatrix agitait aussi les siennes. Il soupira.

"Oh, ne soupire pas comme ça. Haut les coeurs! Vois le bon côté des choses." Elle lui mit une petite bourrade dans l'épaule et rit. "Il est en vie, non? C'est pas comme si on le laissait seul toutes les nuits."

James se tourna finalement pour regarder Bellatrix. "Non, vous le torturez juste sans répit. Devrais-je être reconnaissant?" Il était épuisé, et il en avait l'air, mais il y avait une note amère dans sa voix.

"Oui," répondit-elle simplement. "De toute façon, une fois qu'ils ont senti son odeur, ils viennent des quatre coins de l'île. Celui-là, là-bas," Bellatrix pointa du doigt un des Détraqueurs, James ne pouvait dire lequel, "vient en fait de l'autre bout de l'île. Je ne pourrais pas les renvoyer même si je le voulais. C'est leur dû. Ils nous servent, et par conséquent, ils se servent. C'est un cycle. Tu vois?"

James pouvait malheureusement voir. Ca le rendait malade. Bellatrix continua. "Utile, en fait. Ça nous donne une solution quand quelqu'un devint sérieusement suicidaire. Mais généralement l'effet n'est pas aussi spectaculaire, bien sûr." Elle sourit à elle-même.

James essaya de se détourner discrètement. Centimètre par centimètre, il essaya de maîtriser le tremblement de ses jambes. Il frissonna et sentit le sang quitter ses joues quand ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec les jambes de Bellatrix.

La réaction de Bellatrix fut rapide comme l'éclair. Sa main jaillit comme un serpent, attrapant James aux poignets. "On essaie de s'échapper, hein?" Elle se tourna face à lui.

"Bien sûr que non. Où irai-je?" La pression sur son bras commençait à devenir douloureuse.

"Alors tu m'as heurté délibérément?" L'amusement perçait dans la voix de Bellatrix. James se figea comme un daim devant une lumière brusque.

Glissant sa main sous le bras de James et le relevant, Bellatrix le poussa de la table tandis qu'elle se levait. L'entraînant avec elle, elle s'avança jusqu'au bord de la masse de Détraqueurs et les poussa contre la foule.

"Tu veux un endroit où aller? J'ai un endroit où aller." Même s'ils ne le faisaient pas à dessein, les Détraqueurs les entraînaient avec eux, les aspirant vers le centre. Il était trop tard pour essayer de s'éloigner maintenant. Les oreilles de James commencèrent à résonner de l'écho des cris de Sirius tandis qu'ils étaient de plus en plus près.

Bellatrix attrapa la table au centre pour éviter que leur couple ne soit de nouveau repousser vers l'extérieur. "Regarde!" Elle se redressa et lâcha la table – une de ses mains traversa la brume blanche qui s'élevait de Sirius et la fit ondoyer. La réaction des Détraqueurs fut immédiate. A chaque fois qu'elle faisait bouger la brume, la chaleur allait dans la même direction. Riant de son jeu, Bellatrix laissa retomber sa main et attrapa de nouveau la table.

Même là, les Détraqueurs ignoraient complètement James. Il n'avait jamais vu un Détraqueur d'aussi près auparavant. Son estomac se tordait continuellement. Il essaya de se pencher vers Sirius, pour essayer de faire savoir à son ami qu'il était finalement là, mais Bellatrix ne le laissa pas ; une main dans son dos, elle le retint fermement.

"Tu es seulement spectateur ici, James. Ils ont l'habitude de moi. Toi, tu es juste de la nourriture. C'est seulement par mon influence que tu peux être si proche. Tu ne veux pas qu'ils te remarquent, n'est-ce pas?" Tout amusement disparut de sa voix quand elle parla. C'était un vrai avertissement. Un frisson parcourut le dos de James en comprenant combien son murmure était mortellement sérieux.

Se tenant aussi immobile qu'il le pouvait, James se sentit mourir un petit peu alors qu'il se tenait au dessus de la silhouette hurlante de Sirius, incapable de rien faire. "Je peux lui parler? Il m'entendra? Ils remarqueront?"

"Ils ne remarqueront pas, mais il ne t'entendra pas." C'était déconcertant d'entendre Bellatrix parler si gentiment.

James essaya inutilement. "Sirius, je suis là. C'est moi. James. Je suis là pour toi." Les hurlement ne faiblirent pas et Sirius ne montra aucune indication qu'il savait que James était là. James persista.

"Je sais que tu ne peux pas m'entendre, mais je suis là pour toi." Sa vision se brouilla, et au début il pensa que les Détraqueurs l'avaient remarqué jusqu'à ce que les larmes coulent. "Sors-moi d'ici, Bellatrix."

"Quel est le mot magique, Jimmy?" La moquerie joueuse était revenue dans sa voix. Il sentit ses mains remonter dans son dos et des doigts délicats s'emmêler dans ses cheveux humides. James ferma les yeux et serra les dents. _Pas maintenant. Seigneur. N'importe quand mais pas maintenant._

"S'il te plaît."

"C'est pas celui que j'attendais."

James devint frénétique. Pas celui qu'elle attendait? Que voulait-elle? Il pouvait à peine penser. Ce n'était ni le temps ni l'endroit pour les jeux. "Que veux-tu que je dise?"

Les yeux de Bellatrix brillèrent. "Supplie-moi."

Avec le sentiment qu'il vendait son âme, James murmura, "Je t'en supplie." Les mots étaient à peine audibles. Il était trop épuisé pour combattre, et le terrain de jeu était trop dangereux.

"C'est un début." Bellatrix pouffa alors qu'elle manoeuvrait dans la vague pour les sortir de la masse des Détraqueurs. James enregistra difficilement plus. Le monde entier s'évaporait progressivement autour de lui alors que les mots _Je t'en supplie_ résonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête.

Rien n'existait. Seuls les trois mots qui avaient déchiré son être, le laissant vide, ne le laissant _pas entier_. Encore et encore, les mots résonnèrent dans sa tête.

_Je t'en supplie_.

_Je t'en supplie_.

_Je t'en supplie_.

James était seulement reconnaissant de ne pas avoir dérapé suffisamment au point de prononcer trois autres mots, mais c'était une bien maigre consolation.


	12. Interlude deux

**Interlude Deux**

Trois jours après la semaine de délai, Lily décida de dire la vérité à Harry. Les regards de pitié qu'elle recevait de la plupart des visiteurs du Ministres lui avait finalement porté sur les nerfs, et elle s'était emportée contre Cornelius Fudge, lui disant exactement ce qu'elle pensait de ses oh si bien pensantes condoléances. Il essayerait de le lui faire payer, mais elle s'en moquait. Pour l'instant. En ce moment, un malheur de plus tenait du concept relatif.

Quand elle informa Dumbledore de ses projets, il offrit de l'accompagner à Poudlard, en déclarant qu'il devait voir le directeur. A quatre heures, donc, heure officielle de fermeture des bureaux du Ministère , Lily Potter et Albus Dumbledore prirent la poudre de Cheminette pour Poudlard. Mettre simplement le pied dans le feu lui fit battre le cœur d'épouvante, mais Lily avait fait son choix. Harry _méritait_ de savoir, et il avait onze ans. Les parents pouvaient cacher d'horribles vérités à des petits de trois ans, mais Harry était élève de Poudlard à présent, et il savait qu'il y avait la guerre. Il connaissait aussi le rôle de son père dans celle-ci, et l'avait toujours su.

_C'est maintenant ou jamais_. En sortant de la cheminée du bureau du Directeur, Lily fut accueillie par une accolade et Dumbledore par une poignée de main solennelle.

"Je suppose que vous n'avez rien de neuf ?" demanda Remus. Son visage indiquait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il avait besoin de confirmation. Un instant, les solennels yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux de Lily, et leurs pensées étaient identiques. _Tout sauf ça._

"Arabella fait toujours tout ce qu'elle peut, mais ça fait dix jours..." Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Mieux valait faire sortir les mots avant d'éclater en sanglots. "Harry doit savoir la vérité," dit doucement Lily, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil et résistant au besoin d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Harry avait besoin qu'elle soit forte.

"Il doit être dans son dortoir. Je peux aller le hercher," répondit Remus avec gentillesse, serrant son épaule. Jamais avant elle n'avait été aussi reconnaissante envers ce calme ami de James, que ses camarades de classes avaient jadis pensé à l'écart, mais que Lily savait être un des meilleurs hommes du monde. "Il y a du thé si vous en voulez un peu."

"Merci, Remus. Toutefois, quand vous reviendrez avec le jeune Mr. Potter, je pense que vous et moi devrions aller faire quelques pas," déclara calmement Dumbledore. Assis près de Lily, Dumbledore se versa une tasse de thé. Son apparence était calme, mais elle pouvait voir la différence dans ses yeux - il y avait quelque chose de profondément soucieux derrière le cristal bleu et la calme façade, quelque chose qui fit frissonner Lily. Remus le vit aussi, de toute évidence, mais il hocha la tête et partit.

--oo--

La Tour de Gryffondor avait été inhabituellement silencieuse depuis l'article parut dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Même Fred et George Weasley avaient été sages, ne jouant qu'une seule farce à leur frère Percy pour les avoir harcelés. Le reste des Misfits, toutefois, s'était contenté d'être là pour Harry, offrant un soutien silencieux quand les mots ne semblaient pas nécessaires. Il en était reconnaissant, vraiment, même s'il savait qu'il avait du mal à le montrer.

Le dortoir des garçons de première année était particulièrement calme. Harry était assis sur son lit à contempler l'album photo que ses parents lui avaient donné à son onzième anniversaire pour qu'il ait quelque chose d'eux tout le temps avec lui.. Il refusait de pleurer, pourtant; les garçons de onze ans ne pleurent pas. D'ailleurs, son père était encore en vie. Tout irait bien tant que son père ne serait pas mort.

La porte s'ouvrit, et son camarade de première année Neville Londubat entra dans la pièce, jetant son sac de livres au bout de son propre lit.

"S'lut, Harry," dit doucement Neville, laissant tomber sa robe d'école par terre et enfilant un sweat.

"Comment tu fais, Neville ?" demanda soudain Harry, repoussant précautionneusement son album photo de côté.

"Comment je fais quoi ?" demanda Neville, confus.

"Faire semblant que tout va bien? Ton père y est, lui aussi. Il y est depuis plus longtemps que le mien. Mais toi... tu agis comme si tout allait bien et qu'il allait t'envoyer une lettre demain matin au petit-déjeuner qui te fera rire si fort que tu éclabousseras Hermione de jus de citrouille. Comment peux-tu agir comme ça ?" demanda Harry, le désespoir craquelant sa voix. L'émotions rendait son ton plus haut perché que d'habitude, mais il s'en moquait, même si ça aurait bien fait rire Malefoy. Neville resta silencieux un moment.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je le fais, parce que je sais que mon père voudrait que le fasse. Il faisait son travail. Maman, Grand-Ma, et moi avons toujours su qu'il y avait des risques. Et je sais que Mrs. Figg travaille vraiment dur pour essayer de trouver un moyen de le faire sortir de là. La plupart du temps, c'est assez facile de prétendre qu'il est juste en mission secrète et qu'il ne peut pas nous écrire", répondit Neville, essayant de paraître désinvolte, mais la souffrance était évidente dans sa voix. Tout comme la tension que Harry n'avait jamais remarqué avant. _Comment ai-je manqué ça?_

"Tout le monde me regarde comme s'il était mort. Je déteste ça !" claqua Harry, incapable de se retenir.

"Je sais. Mais tu t'habitues après un moment, et puis le Professeur Rogue ne le fait jamais. C'est assez drôle, non? Il continue juste à te traiter pareil, même si c'est horrible. Au moins il n'agit pas comme si on était en verre filé ou autre chose." Neville savait que ça n'aidait pas beaucoup, mais il comprenait ce qu'Harry ressentait et voulait clairement faire ce qu'il pouvait.

Il y eut encore un silence, avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte et ne l'ouvre. Les deux garçons sursautèrent quand ils virent leur Directeur se tenir à leur porte, bien conscients du désordre dans lequel était leur chambrée.

"Professeur Lupin, quelque chose est arrivé ?" Aucun des garçons ne voulait imaginer pourquoi le directeur était venu dans leur chambre en personne, et un million de choses terribles flottèrent dans leur esprit. Deux en particulier.

"Non, rien n'est arrivé," dit doucement Remus. "Ta mère est là, Harry. Elle a besoin de te parler." Il fit une pause, et puis Harry put voir revenir le masque du 'Professeur Lupin'. "Je m'excuse de vous avoir dérangé, Mr. Londubat," dit-il calmement.

Neville, d'un autre côté, s'écroula sur son lit, le visage pâle. Harry l'avait toujours pensé nerveux, ou même un peu bête, mais il comprenait l'autre garçon. Pour la première fois. Pour aujourd'hui, du moins, ses craintes ne s'étaient pas réalisées. Il pourrait espérer un peu plus longtemps - même si ça faisait mal d'espérer. Harry fit un petit geste à son ami avant de suivre le directeur hors de la Tour, essayant d'ignorer les regards curieux et sympathiques venant de toutes les directions.

"C'est quelque chose de mauvais, hein," constata doucement Harry, notant l'air peiné sur le visage de l'ami de son père.

"Ta mère t'expliquera ça, Harry. Après , tu pourras décider par toi-même," répondit le Professeur Lupin. Le reste du trajet fut silencieux, mais les regards continuèrent.

--oo--

Remus observa son aîné avec précaution en marchant, couloir après couloir, semblant se mouvoir avec la même nonchalance sans but que seuls les enfants possédaient. _Les enfant et Dumbledore, c'est ça_, se dit-il, souriant malgré la situation. La pensée aida un peu à alléger le poids sur son cœur, et Remus fut immédiatement reconnaissant de la présence de Dumbledore. Quel que soit le dessein du Ministre en venant, cet instant de légèreté en valait la peine.

Finalement, tandis qu'ils se promenaient à travers un couloir désert, Dumbledore parla.

"Je ne serais pas là, Remus, si je ne pensais pas que ma venue était de la plus haute importance," dit doucement le vieil homme. "Même Lily... Lily n'a pas besoin de moi ici. Mais vous, oui."

Remus s'étonna. "Moi?"

"Oui. Ainsi que Poudlard." Les yeux bleus - avec inquiétude et non avec pétillement – dérivant sur les choses et semblant en percevoir toute la complexité: chaque tableau sur les murs, chaque petit tas de poussière sur les murs, chaque fragment de vieille peinture. "Maintenant, plus que jamais."

Il y eut un étrange moment de silence, mais quelque part, Remus ne put interpréter les mots qui indiqueraient que Dumbledore resterait. Il ne pouvait pas; ils le savaient tous deux - et malgré la note de regret****dans sa voix tous deux savaient qu'il ne le voulait pas. La mort de Minerva McGonagall lui avait arraché son âme, finissant même par l'éloigner de ce qu'il aimait le plus. En fin de compte, son assassinat avait poussé Dumbledore à vouloir se concentrer, à axer sa vie, autour d'autre chose... et ce quelque chose d'autre avait été le monde. Il aimait Poudlard, bien sûr, et l'aimerait toujours... mais l'école ne tenait plus la même place dans sa vie. Poudlard dirigerait toujours son cœur, mais l'ancien directeur ne pourrait jamais rester. Cependant, l'acceptation mélancolique dans sa voix effraya Remus.

"Albus ?"

"Oui, Remus?" Il n'y eut pas d'hésitation avant la réponse, mais quelque chose de triste emplissait les yeux de Dumbledore.

Il garda une voix douce. "Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?"

"J'ai déjà répondu à cela, mon cher enfant." Le vieux pétillement brilla furtivement mais s'effaça aussi vite; Remus comprit immédiatement qu'il était forcé. La peur menaça de faire battre son cœur plus vite—rien ne perturbait Dumbledore comme ça—mais il garda l'émotion****impitoyablement à distance.

"Non, vous ne l'avez pas fait," répondit le directeur de façon égale, essayant de sourire avec légèreté. "Et je suis difficilement un enfant."

"Comparé à moi ?" Cette fois, le sourire du vieil homme était réel. Il pouffa. "Tout le monde l'est."

"Vous êtes triste."

"Triste ?"

Remus lui lança un regard appuyé. "Oui."

"Je le suis, en effet," soupira Dumbledore. "Mais peut-être pas pour les raisons que vous croyez. Pourtant... Poudlard a besoin de vous, et il est grand temps que je cesse d'éviter le sujet, n'est-ce pas?"

"Nous allons quelque part."

"Quelque part et partout ," confirma son prédécesseur. "Mais nulle part d' important."

Son intérêt piqué au vif, Remus suivit.

--oo--

Harry fut étonné de voir le Ministre de la Magie assis dans le bureau du Directeur avec sa mère, mais il lui serra la main et lui sourit avant que les deux hommes ne partent. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup pensé au début, mais soudain, Harry souhaita que Remus soit resté—être seul avec sa mère, son visage tiré et ses yeux fatigués, était effrayant.

"Quelque chose est arrivé, Harry. Ton père..." Sa mère dut s'arrêter un instant pour réprimer un sanglot. Mais ensuite son visage se reprit, effaçant l'expression brisée pour la remplacer par un grand vide. Malheureusement, son soudain self-control l'effraya plus qu'aucun sanglot ne l pourrait jamais, même avec les larmes brillants toujours dans ses yeux.

"A propos de Papa ? Remus a dit que rien n'était arrivé. Qu'y a t-il, Maman ?" Harry était près de la panique, et sa mère au bord des larmes ne l'aidait en rien. Un long moment de silence passa avant que Lily ne prenne une profonde inspiration et ne continue.

"Ton père et Mrs. Figg avaient un plan, pour essayer de faire sortir les gens d'Azkaban. Quelqu'un allait se faire capturer à dessein." Harry sentit les couleurs disparaître de son visage et se rassit abruptement sur la chaise près de sa mère, incapable de forcer ses jambes à le supporter. "Ton père s'est porté volontaire. Il était censé seulement partir pour sept jours, et puis il avait une baguette et un Portoloin transfigurés sur lui, et il serait revenu."

"Mais il n'est pas revenu," constata Harry, d'une voix morte

"Non, il n'est pas revenu. Nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé, mais Mrs. Figg pense que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Voldemort a découvert pour la baguette et le Portoloin." Les larmes menaçaient de nouveau, mais Lily les retint.

"Alors maintenant Papa est coincé là-dedans, tout ça à cause de quelque plan stupide. Et maintenant ils vont le tuer." Il voulait hurler, voulait crier. Surtout sur sa mère.

"Harry... maintenant, la mort serait une miséricorde pour lui." Sa voix était douce, et elle attira Harry dans une étreinte farouche alors qu'elle essayait avec entêtement de ne pas pleurer. _Ce n'est pas juste !_ Il essaya de la repousser, mais elle le serra fort.

Puis la digue se brisa. Les larmes coulèrent, onze ans ou pas. Il s'en moquait. "Pourquoi ça devait être lui? _Pourquoi_?" craqua finalement Harry et hurla, réussissant à s'écarter de sa mère.

"Qui d'autre cela aurait-il pu être, Harry? Mme Longdubat, pour que Neville perde ses deux parents? Ou peut-être le frère aîné de Ron? Tu crois que ton père aurait laissé quelqu'un d'autre le faire, connaissant les risques ?" Il n'osa pas la regarder en face, mais Harry pouvait entendre la tension dans la voix de sa mère. Immédiatement, la colère quitta Harry, le laissant vide et perdu.

"Mais pourquoi _il_ devait le faire? Ce n'est pas juste." Les larmes coulaient sur leurs deux visages à présent, et Harry laissa sa mère l'enlacer tandis qu'ils pleuraient tous deux. Qu'y avait-il d'autre à faire?

"Je sais, Harry, mais c'est ce que ton père a voulu. Et nous trouverons un moyen de le ramener. On trouvera quelque chose," affirma Lily doucement, essayant clairement d'avoir l'air confiante pour le rassurer lui.. Harry, pourtant, sut qu'elle ne l'était pas. Il pouvait l'entendre souhaiter pouvoir croire ces mots, souhaiter qu'ils soient vrais. "Ton père est fort. Il va s'en sortir."

--oo--

_Ténèbres._

_Hurlements._

_Douleur._

_Le visage de James se contorsionna. "Je ne peux pas—"_

_Le rire tranquille de Voldemort. Frissons. Des picottements dans la colonne vertébrale. Beaucoup trop doux._

_"James…" Une autre voix, à peine reconnaissable. "Non…"_

Remus reprit brutalement conscience , levant les yeux sur Dumbledore. Pendant un long moment, il ne put que cligner des yeux, se sentait humide, froid, effrayé et incapable de bouger—mais alors son aîné l'aidait à se remettre sur ses pieds, et Remus parvint à se secouer. "Je suis tombé ?" réussit-il enfin à souffler.

Sa gorge était âpre et sèche. Avait-il crié?

"Pas du tout," répondit sérieusement Dumbledore. Sa voix tremblait un peu. "Pas du tout."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" claqua Remus. Sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge.

"La Source vous a retenu plus longtemps que je ne m'y attendais," répondit lentement l'autre. "Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'une telle chose arrive, mais la Source semblait... presque désespérée."

"Désespérée ?"

Remus frémit. Il était nu, réalisa-t-il soudain et frissonnait de froid. Un regard vers le bas lui appris que l'arc-en-ciel de couleurs dans la Source était toujours en train de tournoyer, encore et encore, se tordant et contorsionnant sans fin. Le pouvoir avait l'air chaud et invitant, presque réconfortant, mais il se rappela les visions. Dumbledore l'avait averti—n'est-ce pas?—mais rien n'avait préparé Remus à la puissance sans retenue des images traversant son esprit. Le visage de James ne voulait tout simplement pas s'effacer.

_"Laissez-le!"_

_Rires._

_Des Détraqueurs partout. Bellatrix Lestrange menant quelqu'un—James?—à travers eux par la main. James était pâle et avait l'air le cœur brisé, maladivement misérable—_

"Comme si vous étiez la seule chose que la Source ait jamais voulu," murmura Dumbledore, rompant la vision. Il paraissait également étonné, mais secoua la tête avec véhémence. "Mais je suis sûr de l'avoir seulement imaginé."

"Et ce n'est pas le cas ?" dut demander Remus.

"J'en suis sûr," répondit fermement l'autre. "J'en suis sûr."

--oo--

Frank s'assit doucement, faisant courir ses doigts sur le sol de pierre et souhaitant avoir mieux à faire. Les cris avaient changés, d'une certaine façon, depuis la dernière semaine - jamais auparavant il n'avait entendu le plus vieux prisonnier (parce qu'ils savaient tous d'une certaine façon qu'il était le plus ancien de tous ici) crier de cette manière. Jamais d'une façon aussi déchirante ou aussi douloureuse.

On apprenait la différence entre les cris, après un temps; ils n'étaient, après tout, juste une extension de la voix d'un prisonnier. C'était toujours ainsi qu'ils savaient qu'un nouveau était arrivé, et il y avait quelqu'un de nouveau. Celui-là, cependant, effrayait Frank plus que les autres, parce qu'il croyait déjà connaître ces nouveaux, quoique rares, cris. Il connaissait celui-là. Depuis des années. La hauteur de la voix, son volume... C'était un ami. Un autre Auror. Un héros.

Il avait immédiatement su que ça devait être James et que sa mission devait avoir échoué.. Ce n'était pas que Frank connaisse si bien James qu'il pouvait lire son esprit, c'était simplement parce qu'il savait comment travaillaient les Aurors, et il pouvait entendre la tonalité brisée dans les cris à présent, même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'occasion de les entendre

"Dites-moi que j'ai tort," murmura-t-il à l'univers, bien conscient du fait que l'univers n'écouterait pas. Il n'écoutait jamais.

Il n'y eut, bien sûr, pas de réponse, mais c'était une la seule façon de faire à Azkaban . Après si longtemps, il aurait dû être accoutumé au calme, à la solitude, mais il supposait qu'il ne le serait jamais. Pas avec les cauchemars qui arrivaient toutes les nuits.

Même dans ses cauchemars, cependant, il gardait espoir. L'espoir que le Monde Magique ne laisserait pas tomber son plus grand héros, ne laisserait pas _James Potter_ souffrir plus longtemps. Ils avaient besoin de lui, et tout le monde le savait, surtout Voldemort. Alors quand ce jour viendrait, Frank serait prêt à faire ce qu'il pourrait et à aider par tous les moyens possibles. Peut-être les Aurors réussiraient-ils cette fois, seraient même capable de sauver cet ancien prisonnier que personne ne reconnaissait du tout.

Encore des cris, de l'ancien. Doux et douloureux, à présent, et quelque part non brisés.

Etait-ce la voix de James dans le fond?

OooOoOoOoOoOo

Et encore remerciement fervent à **Fenice** pour sa correction. J'adore ses remarques. Oui, des fois on a envie de baffer les auteurs pour être si horrible… Et sortir des phrases comme ça… Oublions pas que Robin est dans la marine américaine, désormais…. Oui, elle est officier…

Aller, encouragez moi, le prochain chapitre est encore à se flinguer… Celui-là, c'était la pause douceur et apitoiements…


End file.
